Mía
by Dunixe
Summary: El es un vengador que cree no merecer el amor de una mujer como ella, pero pronto se dará cuenta que en realidad ella es lo único que necesita cuando la esta viendo perdida al estar a punto de casarse con el Kazekage de la arena. Próximamente el final
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bonita, regreso con una nueva idea para un Fic, un SasuxSakuxGaara

Espero le guste.

**Mis fics "La esposa del Hokage" esta en un pequeño Hiatus, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello por que veo que tiene una mala redacción o eso me comentaron y la verdad espero mejorarlo; por lo pronto espero este sea un fic corto no mas de 12 capitulillos… **

Ahora me harían un favor en dejarme un **review** para saber si les gusta o si quieren que vaya cambiando algo.

**Muchas Gracias por la paciencia.**

* * *

**Disclamer** – Los personajes de Naruto son de su Respectivo creador Kishimoto.

La historia es mía =W=

* * *

_–¿Sakura?, ¡Sakura despierta!_

_–Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz, esta, muy lejos, ¿Por qué se oye tan lejos? Sasuke-Kun..._

_–¡Sakura! _

—-

* * *

Ya ha pasado un año desde que la batalla contra Kaguya había terminado, el resultado de la pelea de los dos ninjas con destinos entrelazados fue desastroso como definitivo; Sasuke había resultado tan mal herido que su recuperación fue lenta pero efectiva gracias a Sakura, mientras tanto Naruto quien había llegado completamente consciente a la sala de recuperaciones y gracias al chakra del Kyubi, sus heridas y fracturas mejoraron en corto tiempo.

Sasuke nunca estaba despierto, o eso veía la pelirosa cuando ella lo visitaba, siempre ella, el dobe, Kakashi y algunos Anbus que por ordenes de la Hokage custodiaban al chico para prevenir accidentes, eso y el hecho de que las personas de Konoha aun no confiaban del todo en el. –_"Y no deberían"– _se reprochaba mentalmente el pelinegro.

No paso mucho tiempo mas para darle el alta, todavía con algunos vendajes y medicamentos para el dolor, los cuales no escatimo en tirar al cesto de basura mas cercano cuando tuvo oportunidad, se le había asignado un pequeño departamento cerca del edificio donde Naruto vivía, las personas de la aldea aun no tenían confianza de hablarle pero tampoco lo ignoraban por completo, estaban seguros que si ocurría otro siniestro, los nuevos héroes de Konoha les ayudarían.

Naruto lo visitaba con frecuencia, le contaba sus planes a futuro, le hablaba de esa persona especial en la que se había convertido Hinata Hyuga, y ese deseo de seguir a su lado, aún cuando su amor por Sakura era profesado, todo el que los conocía, sabía que ahora ese amor por la pelirosa era ahora un amor de hermanos.

–Hey Temme – Naruto comenzó de nuevo con aquella platica incomoda

–Hn, ¿Que quieres ahora?, ¿No te basto comerte mi alacena completa?

–¿Has visto a Sakura últimamente?

–¿Por que lo preguntas?

– Mmm, ella siempre te visitó cuando estabas en el hospital, siempre tenía la mala suerte de encontrarte dormido, así que ella simplemente se quedaba vigilándote, revisando que todo anduviera bien

Naruto no tenía por que decirle todo eso, el ya lo sabía, pues el no estaba dormido; cuando la escuchaba llegar, la sentía moverse por la habitación y checar los monitores conectados a su cuerpo, siempre removía las cortinas y abría la ventana, se sentaba en una silla a su lado y le narraba las viejas aventuras del equipo 7, al despedirse, ella siempre le daba un beso en la frente y le decía "Te quiero Sasuke-kun"

–¿A que viene todo ese palabrerío Naruto?, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? – Sasuke llevó dos de sus dedos a la frente, donde ella siempre le daba un beso antes de irse.

– Te lo preguntare sin rodeos, los dos son mis amigos, y no me gusta ver a mis amigos tristes, lo sabes.

– Ve al grano ¿quieres? –Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos mientras bajaba la mano, imaginándose lo que vendría a continuación.

– Sakura te ama, lo sabes, aún en todo este tiempo, se ha dado a rechazar a todos y cada uno de los ninjas que han querido cortejarla, por que aun tiene la esperanza de estar contigo.

– Naruto...

– Esta vez no Sasuke, no permitiré que des por terminado lo que tengo que decirte, no puedes convencerme con palabras hirientes, te he observado, cada maldito minuto en el que ella esta cerca, te mientes a ti mismo, no eres capaz de reconocer que Sakura es la única mujer que ha llegado a tu corazón y la única que podría hacerte feliz si tan solo dejaras tu maldito orgullo.

– ¿Eso es todo? – El pelinegro lo siguió observando con semblante sereno.

– No, no es todo, pronto Hinata y yo vendremos a verte.

– ¿Que tengo que ver yo con Hyuga?

– Hinata y yo nos casaremos en un mes Sasuke, estas cordialmente invitado a nuestra boda.

Así aconteció el evento mas aclamado por toda la aldea después de la restauración, la gran boda de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga, los Kages de las demás aldeas estuvieron presentes, alegría se desprendía de cada rincón como si este evento desbordara una maravillosa esperanza del futuro de Konoha .

– ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estas preciosa! – El Rubio vestido con un kimono formal saludaba a su amiga, su hermana, en la recepción de su boda en la mansión Hyuga

– Basta Naruto, aquí la única mas hermosa para ti debe ser tu ya ahora esposa –Respondió la pelirosa mirando a lo lejos al Uchiha, quien se había apartado de la gente y se encontraba en una de las esquinas del salón.

–Ve con el, estoy seguro que esta mas aburrido que una babos... digo, que un, que un...

–Naruto, nunca vas a cambiar, ahora vuelvo, iré a ver que tiene, tal vez no se siente bien, sus heridas fueron muy profundas.

–Si Sakura-chan, tal vez sea algo por el estilo.

Alejándose de su amigo rubio, Sakura se dirigió hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba no sin antes ser detenida por Gaara.

Sasuke miraba hacia la ventana cerca de su "esquina refugio" con una copa de vino en la mano mientras la otra estaba resguardada dentro de su Kimono formal. No podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen cuando las damas de honor entraron junto con la novia, Hinata lucia espectacular, pero hubo una dama de honor que llamo su atención, su kimono se ceñía en sus curvas con una exquisita exactitud en los lugares correctos, hacia resaltar sus atributos como si en realidad fuese una escultura, una _-Oda a la perfección femenina-_ –_"Patrañas"_ – se dijo cuando Lee había hecho esa expresión junto a el cuando la admiraba a lo lejos.

La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando justamente la vio acercarse a el, cruzando el salón captando miradas de muchos, cuchicheos de otras que, obviamente celosas de la medico numero 1 después de Tsunade, tuviera semejante porte y elegancia en una de las bodas mas esperadas y dejara a muchos, incluidos algunos novios de ellas, con la boca abierta al pasar.

– Sabaku no Gaara – Murmuró cuando observó que el detenía a la ojijade a mitad de su camino.

– Gaara-kun, ¿Qué sucede? – Respondió la pelirosa al verse frente a frente con el Kage de la Arena.

– Necesito hablar contigo afuera

– Ah, por supuesto, pero ¿Podrías esperarme un minuto? Solo iré a...

– No puede esperar, es algo urgente que tienes que atender.

La pelirosa desvió la mirada, Sasuke, el ya no estaba allí.

– Bueno, supongo que esta bien Gaara-kun – Sus ojos barrieron el salón mientras buscaba a Sasuke

Gaara la condujo al pasillo opuesto de la mansión donde se detuvo y se volvió hacia la chica. –Sakura Haruno.

– Dime, Gaara-kun, ¿que sucede?

– Casémonos.

– ¡¿Pe- Perdón?!

– Soy el Kazekage, de la aldea de la arena, lo tendrás todo a tu disposición, no te faltará nada, serás querida y el pueblo te honrara ya que, eres una de los 3 nuevos sannin.

– Un momento Gaara, no, no se que, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?, ni siquiera te gusto

– No, por supuesto que me gustas Sakura, desde aquel día en que salvaste mi vida, he tenido esta deuda contigo y comencé a sentir algo muy fuerte aquí – Su mano derecha se poso sobre su pecho. – Cada vez que te veo es como si mil aves atravesaran mi pecho por que no puedo tocarte de la manera en que sueño cada noche.

– ¡Que interesante propuesta! –Acostado en la rama de un árbol y los brazos cruzados, Sasuke se atrevió a hablar revelándose en la oscuridad que le proporcionaban las hojas.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! –La pelirosa volteo hacia donde provenía la voz

– Vamos Sakura, acepta su propuesta, no creo que haya alguien mas interesado en ti de esa manera y además, que pueda darte todo lo que este tipo te ofrece – Enderezándose, y cayendo al piso de un salto, el pelinegro se acercó a la pareja con una risa cínica pero irradiando enojo por cara poro de su ser

– Sasuke... –Las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus ojos esmeraldas, el impacto de las palabras fue rotundo, –_"no hay nadie mas interesado en mi"_ – se dijo, –_"el no esta para nada interesado en mi"_ –Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, comenzó a correr rumbo desconocido de la mansión Hyuga sin despedirse de nadie.

– Ya veo – Gaara se acomodó su túnica de Kage y se dirigió a Sasuke – Eso no estuvo del todo correcto, sin embargo mi propuesta es formal, hablaré con Tsunade Senju, haré que Sakura Haruno pertenezca a la arena, a menos que...

– Haz lo que quieras Kazekage, no me importa – Sasuke emprendió su pasiva huida de la escena pero alcanzó a escuchar muy bien las ultimas palabras del Kage de la Arena.

– Ella será Mía, y ni tu ni nadie lo impedirán


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola gente sensual!

Aquí reportando el siguiente capitulo de este Gara-Saku-Sasu fic.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos en el primer capitulo y también por la suscripccion a mi perfil, historias y a este fanfic. La verdad me da mucho gusto que les agrade como escribo y que me presionen! PRESIONENME! XD

Pido una disculpa por la tardanza… pero todo fue debido a que SOMOS CANNON!

Para evitar Spoilers no diré nada mas :D

Además estoy tratando de seguir las reglas de la gramática que haye en "SasuSaku Eternal Love" grupo de Facebook. Aun me falta mucho por aprender pero para eso sigo escribiendo. Aprender en el proceso. :D

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo 2 de MÍA-

¡DUOZO!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Sakura se hallaba sumergida en las aguas tibias de la bañera, con el rostro demacrado signo de haber llorado demasiado; su kimono formal yacía en el sofá de la salita de estar, el listón verde que hacia juego con sus ojos ahora estaba empapado en el suelo del baño.

Ino le había llamado un par de veces, la pelirosa solo contestó para decirle que estaba bien, y que no la molestaran.

_ "Vamos Sakura, acepta su propuesta, no creo que haya alguien mas interesado en ti..."_

Esta vez, Sasuke se había pasado de la raya, o simplemente esta era la respuesta definitiva, la respuesta que necesitaba para poder poner fin de una vez por todas a sus "molestos sentimientos".

Tal vez, Gara hablaba enserio, tal vez ella podría llegar a quererlo, como dicen por allí, "Un clavo saca otro clavo" en su caso, el Kazekage podría sacar ese _"tornillo"_ llamado "Sasuke, estúpido Uchiha"

– Si yo aceptase a Gara, tendría que irme a la aldea de la arena, me alejaría de todos; no volvería a verle, ¿Podría soportar dejar de verle? – Se preguntó así misma mientras recargaba sus brazos en la orilla de la tina.

No paso mucho tiempo, el agua comenzó a enfriarse y decidió salir de la tina, tomó la bata y no sin antes secarse, se la colocó ciñendo un nudo a su cintura. A paso lento entró a su habitación y descubrió la ventana abierta. No recordaba si la había cerrado o no, su sentido ninja se agudizo pero no notó nada extraño; la luz de la luna llena entraba por el espacio que la ventana proporcionaba y decidió dejarla así mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Tiro del nudo de la bata y esta fue resbalando lentamente por sus hombros desnudos hacia el piso, dando la espalda a la luz de la luna, la silueta de la pelirosa se iluminaba mientras se ponía algo de crema de un pote cercano y se colocaba unas bragas seguido de un short pequeño y la camiseta de su pijama a conjunto, olvido la ventana y se metió a la cama aun dando la espalda a la ventana.

– Casarme con Gara, el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena... el me ... ama... – Diciendo esto la pelirosa cerró los ojos y se dejo tocar por la mano de Morfeo.

_ "Ella será Mía, y ni tu ni nadie lo impedirán ."_

Sasuke recordaba las ultimas palabras de Gara; con un chasquido de su lengua se reprocho a si mismo el estar espiando a la pelirosa. Su cara irradiaba enojo e impaciencia. Las_ "estúpidas"_, como el las llamó, palabras del Kazekage le martilleaban la cabeza constantemente hasta que llegó "sin querer" al departamento de la kunoichi.

-¿Que diablos estoy haciendo? – Murmuró mientras bajaba de un árbol cercano a la ventana de la chica en cuestión. – _Ella debe aceptar a Gara, debe olvidarme de una vez por todas y dejarme en paz_ – Diciéndose eso último, se dirigió a su departamento perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche

Al dia siguiente en la oficina de la Hokage, Gara presuroso, concretó una cita de suma urgencia para Suna la cual, debía ser atendida a primera hora.

Tsunade recibió al Kazekage y escucho sus peticiones, una en particular, la razón por la cual la cita era de suma importancia.

– Gara. La voz seria de la Hokage se hizo presente mientras lo observaba detenidamente. – Lo que me dices parece mas bien un capricho, tal vez un flechazo del destino pero, ¿amor?

– Solo le estoy pidiendo su ayuda para convencer a Sakura Haruno de ser mi esposa. Sabe los beneficios que ello traería a Konohagakure además de la felicidad que eso le proporcionaría a ella.

– Necesito que entiendas una cosa Gara, yo no puedo influir en la decisión de Sakura, ella sabra que es lo que en realidad desea y quiere para su futuro...

– Inclusive puede desarrollar su potencial con los venenos que Sasori y Chiyo dejaron en Suna – Interrumpió. –Todo lo compartiría en muto acuerdo con Konoha.

– Admito que es tentadora la oferta, pero insisto que es decisión de ella y de nadie mas.

– Lo entiendo, se que es precipitado pero esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para decirle esto Hokage, debo volver a Suna, si Sakura acepta, debe enviarla a Suna lo mas pronto posible bajo estas condiciones – Entregándole un sobre cerrado Gara se levantó de su asiento.

– Esta bien Kazekage. Cuando todo tenga el orden que debe tener le hare saber la respuesta de Sakura.

– Gracias Tsunade-Sama. – Con una reverencia, Gara se dirigió a la puerta saliendo con su escolta directo a la puerta principal de la aldea para regresar a Suna.

– Esto se pone interesante. Murmuró Tsunade mientras sorbía de su Té y abría el sobre de las condiciones de Gara. –Oh vaya, esta es una buena oportunidad para esos idiotas. –Con una sonrisa empezó las actividades normales de su día a día

Sakura llegó a la oficina del Hospital de Konoha e hizo su registro cotidiano, no tenia por que ir ya que ese día se le fue dado libre debido a que seguramente la fiesta de Naruto y Hinata le habría dejado exhausta para un día de trabajo, al menos ese era el plan. Cosa que no ocurrió si no todo lo contrario. Las palabras de Gara resonaban en su mente asi como las del azabache.

_–"Nadie mas esta interesado en mi, al menos el no lo esta"_ – Se decía mientras se colocaba la bata de medico y se recogía el cabello en una coleta. Salio al pasillo y comenzó con la rutina diaria.

Tsunade le mando llamar a casa un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, a su escritorio llego el informe que la pelirosa estaba de turno en el hospital y le mando llamar. No paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura se presentara en su oficina.

– ¿Me mando llamar Tsunade Sama?

– Sakura, siéntate. –Señaló una de las sillas frente a su escritorio – Dime, ¿Estas en una relación con alguien en estos momentos?

Sakura abrió los ojos ante la pregunta y miro a su maestra con sorpresa. –Yo no estoy en ninguna relación con nadie Tsunade-Sama, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

– Bien, por que he recibido una petición de Suna, del Kazekage, Gara, quiere tu mano en matrimonio. –Cruzando los dedos de sus manos bajo su barbilla, Tsunade observo la cara de Sakura ante la confesión

Sonrojándose, Sakura simplemente se quedo sin palabras.

– Sakura, Gara ha hecho la maravillosa propuesta de compartir conocimientos si tu aceptas, no por ello te obligare a hacerlo, le he dicho que la decisión es completamente tuya, tu decides si quieres al Kazekage como marido o no, yo nunca te reprochare cualquier decisión que tomes.

Aun sin palabras, Sakura rebobinaba la información recibida dentro de su cabeza. Gara lo había hecho, iba enserio, la quería como su esposa, el "El Kazekage".

– ¿Sakura? Se que es demasiado rápido pero necesito una respuesta en...

-Acepto – Interrumpió sin dudas.

– ¿Estas Segura?

– Si Tsunade Sama, aquí no hay nadie que me lo impida, aún si quisiera que alguien lo hiciera – Desviando la mirada de su maestra, Sakura se miró las manos mientras cruzaba los dedos fuertemente sobre su regazo

Y allí estaba esa mirada melancólica que Tsunade conocía. Esa mirada de tristeza que solo un hombre le provocaba a su única alumna. La mirada que siempre le dirigía a Sasuke Uchiha. La Hokage no era tonta, sin embargo tampoco era entrometida, ella al igual que Naruto se había dado cuenta de esas miradas cruzadas pero jamás unidas que Sasuke también le dirigía a la que ahora había decidido ser la esposa del Kazekage de la arena. Su mente comenzaba a elaborar un plan riesgoso, pero si todo salía bien, tal vez ese idiota ex-renegado por fin pudiese superar su orgullo y miedos.

– Esta bien Sakura, preparare todo según las ordenes de Gara. El desea que seas trasladada como una princesa.

-Per... ¿Cómo?

– Asi es, como futura esposa del Kazekage debes ser servida y atendida como tal.

– Tsunade-Sama, eso es demasiado, usted me conoce, yo no soy...

– Desde el momento en que aceptaste, aceptaste todo el paquete. –dijo tajante – Ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas. Prepáralo todo, mañana mismo partes a Suna.

Así fue como Sakura fue a su casa, imaginando que diablos le iba a decir a Ino, a Naruto, el cual no se encontraba en la aldea pues, estaba celebrando su luna de miel

Sin querer, en su distracción sus pies la llevaron por el sendero que había querido evitar desde que salió de casa. El camino directo al departamento de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se detuvo un momento y medito si era conveniente, si podría hacerlo; decidida se dirigió directo y sin interrupciones a ese departamento esperando que el estuviese allí.

Toco la puerta, nada, ni un sonido, espero un par de minutos pero todo siguió igual. Suspiro llevando una mano a su bolso y saco una libreta en la que anotó algo, arranco la hoja y la deslizo por debajo. Volvió a tomar camino rumbo a su casa, debía empacar y prepararse para ser la esposa de Gara, Kazekage de la arena.

Sasuke la observo de lejos, sus ojos la siguieron en cada movimiento, hasta que llego a su departamento; su puño tocando la puerta, su cuerpo inclinándose para deslizar esa hoja que ahora debería encontrarse a mitad del pequeño pasillo de entrada, y no se movió si no hasta que ella se había ido. – _"Es lo mejor"_ – se dijo y entró a su hogar divisando esa nota. La recogió sin ganas y la abrió _"Siento haberte molestado, Gracias por todo Sasuke-kun"_ Leyó, por un momento no había entendido nada pero quiso creer que sus esfuerzos por alejarla habían dado buenos resultados._ – "Es mejor así"_ –pensó –_"Es mejor observarla desde las sombras siendo feliz que conmigo en la obscuridad"_ –Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos ante tal pensamiento frunció el ceño en total desapruebo y se decidió segur sus actividades diarias hasta que su teléfono sonó.

Al día siguiente, Sakura había llegado al despacho de la Hokage, la habían vestido con ropas de una princesa de Suna y un velo de gasa semitransparente que cubría su nariz y boca dejando al descubierto únicamente sus ojos verde esmeralda delineados de color negro.

– Tsunade -Sama, ¿no cree que esto es demasiado?

– Te lo dije cariño, aceptas todo el paquete, no te preocupes, cuando llegues a Suna le harás saber a Gara que es lo que te gusta, esta formalidad es simplemente un símbolo de respeto.

– Esta bien –sonrió algo forzada-

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que tocaron a la puerta, Sakura se encontraba de espaldas a la misma mientras Tsunade daba permiso de entrada.

– Ah. Perfecto, has llegado. –Tsunade se acerco a Sakura mientras no apartaba la vista de la persona que había entrado. –Ella es la persona que debes escoltar a la villa de la arena, debe llegar ilesa y en perfectas condiciones. Tomando de los hombros a Sakura, le dio media vuelta despacio para encontrar a la persona que seria su escolta.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Aquellos verde esmeralda con los azabache. Sasuke Uchiha había sido escogido para ser su escolta a Suna.

– Sasuke, debes escoltar a la futura esposa del Kazekage de la Arena, Sakura Haruno lo mas seguro y rápido posible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

Reviews?

Algo mas que me quieras decir además de…

CONTI PLZ:::? XD

Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Hola muy buenas las tengan!

Gracias por su review y paciencia.

Sin nada mas les dejo con el capitulo que a por eso vienen ne? xD

DUOZO!

* * *

La escolta consistía en 2 chunin desconocidos para Sasuke pero obedientes a sus ordenes. Era normal ya que, una misión de escolta consistía en llevar a la persona a salvo al lugar indicado, no había peligros extremos y en dado caso que los hubiesen, vamos, Sasuke Uchiha ex-desertor devuelto a la aldea rango S podría, claro que podría encargarse de esos peligros, seria "pan comido" como el se había obligado a declarar frente a Tsunade.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando Sakura se asomo por la ventana para admirar el paisaje corriendo el velo de seda verde jade que cubría la abertura. "Esto es demasiado" murmuro por lo bajo mientras admiraba de nueva cuenta el interior ahora iluminado por la luz que se colaba de la ventana.

Un interior cubierto de sedas adornadas con destellos de hilos dorados, sus manos cubiertas por anillos y pulseras provenientes del país de Suna, riqueza y claramente regalo del Kazekage

FlashBack

_–Sasuke-kun..._

_–Bien Sasuke, esta será tu primera misión para la Aldea de la hoja, no la eches a perder o el Kazekage no lo perdonara. – Tsunade habló al ver el impacto de su alumna ante el hecho de que el pelinegro fuese quien la acompañase en el camino._

_–Hn, es pan comido. –diciendo esto, Sasuke dio media vuelta y se retiró del despacho de la Hokage-_

_ –Tsunade-Sama, esto es una mala idea, no creo que Sasuk... _

_–Nada de eso Sakura, Naruto esta en su luna de miel, los demás están muy ocupados en otras misiones y además, para ese orgulloso idiota, será la vuelta a la vida normal de un ninja de Konoha_

_ –Tsunade-Sama... – Sin decir nada mas asintió pensativa ante la lógica de la palabras de su maestra–_

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando recibieron un pergamino de la arena que con el mismo jutsu con el cual TenTen portaba inmensa cantidad de armas, al activarlo, surgieron vestidos, joyas y una carta la cual la Hokage leyó y con una sonrisa socarrona envió a un par de chunins bajo el mando de Sasuke para llevar a la futura esposa del Kazekage. _

Fin del FlashBack

Sasuke iba al frente de aquella "caravana" examinando con el sharingan el lugar, buscando alguna clase de peligro, un indicio de alguna trampa, nada. Así era, todo estaba tranquilo, aburrido, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con aquella mujer que le hacia pensar tonterías.

El transporte era a petición del Kazekage, el mejor carruaje jalado por un par de corceles de la mejor raza. ¿Anticuado?, tal vez pero, en la villa de la arena, llegar de la manera mas formal y pulcra era una forma respetuosa de decir "He llegado, soy importante y espero ser de su agrado" o al menos Tsunade le había dicho algo así a la pelirosa.

Desesperada por el silencio departe de los chicos que la escoltaban decidió hacer una parada para estirar las piernas, al menos a eso tenía derecho.

–Sasuke-kun... –corrió la ventanilla que daba hacia el frente del carruaje justo en la espalda del pelinegro- ¿Podríamos parar un minuto por favor?

–¿Para que? –Respondió secamente-

–Bueno, necesito estirar las piernas, no estoy acostumbrada a estar tanto tiempo sentada y...

–No.

–¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no?

–Mientras mas tardemos, mas haremos esperar a tu prometido – _"¿De donde carajos salió todo eso?" _– se preguntó al darse cuenta de su voz sarcástica y la manera en que la había mirado justo cuando volteo a decirle aquello, inmediatamente se volvió a su lugar-

–¿¡Perdón!? – Impactada, Sakura se alejó de la ventanilla, ¿que mirada había sido esa?, ¿Qué clase de tonito sarcástico le había llegado a sus oídos? – ¡Para Sasuke!, necesito ir a hacer mis necesidades fisiológicas, no puedes negarme eso. ¡Para ya!.

No pudo negarse, jaló las correas que detuvieron a los corceles e inmediatamente cuando todo paro, Sakura casi salta al exterior; sin darse vuelta a ver a Sasuke corrió cerca de unos arboles perdiéndose de la mirada de los hombres que al acompañaban.

El pelinegro dio ordenes de vigilar el perímetro y con su sharingan noto que el chackra de la pelirosa estaba cerca así que no le dio mas importancia y se dedico a esperarla.

– Hn, estúpida molestia. –Susurro mientras acomodaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca y se recostaba en la banca del chofer del carruaje.

FlashBack

_– Sasuke, tenemos una misión para ti. Es de suma importancia para la aldea y espero que puedas con la responsabilidad. – Tsunade había llamado directamente al departamento del ojinegro mientras el sostenía aquella nota que la pelirosa había deslizado debajo de su puerta hacia unos minutos-_

_– Hn, ¿me mantendrá fuera de la aldea por un tiempo?- Preguntó mirando la nota entre sus dedos. _

_Si, eso era, irse de la aldea aunque fuese un pequeño tiempo, lejos de ella, ya que ahora por fin se había resignado al hecho de que el no correspondería sus sentimientos, al menos esa nota le daba a entender aquello, el no debía siquiera preguntarse que hubiese sucedido si... no, nada de eso, simplemente se daría el tiempo para borrar aquellos ojos jade de su mente._

_– Claro, por lo menos 3 días, es un viaje escolta, nada peligroso, nada extremo pero demasiado importante. Necesito que estés aquí a primera hora la persona que llevaras te estará esperando. Adiós Sasuke. _

Fin del FlashBack

Eso fue todo, no le dijo ni quien era ni a donde le llevaría, no importaba, 3 días sin la presencia de ella, eso era un comienzo. Todo iba bien hasta que la vio en la oficina de Tsunade, vestida como una princesa, muy a doc con el país de la arena, velos, transparencias, joyas y aquellos ojos jade, hermosos ojos jade que le miraron con gran impacto cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. "Sasuke-Kun" Aquellas palabras habían salido de esos labios cubiertos por el velo. Y allí se dio cuenta que ella, que Sakura Haruno en verdad le había tomado la palabra, se casaría con el Kazekage Gaara de la arena, lo había aceptado, seria la madre de sus hijos y ella pasaría a ser posesión de la aldea oculta de la arena para siempre.

¡Bien!, ¡Perfecto!, Eso era lo que quería, se olvidaría de el, la distancia y el tiempo serian los aliados perfectos. ¿!Pero por que carajos sentía tanta desesperación, impotencia y enojo juntos!?

¿Por el hecho de que una vez en su vida, Sakura le haya hecho el jodido caso y ahora ella se casaría con Gaara, el maldito pelirrojo que le dijo que ella seria de el, y eso se estaba cumpliendo? ¿!Por que carajos sentía esa espina en su orgullo!?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por uno de los chunin.

–Sasuke-San, Sakura-Sama no ha regresado todavía...

–Hn... -respondió mientras se erguía y bajaba del carruaje- Sigue manteniendo la guardia, iré por ella.

–Si Sasuke-San – Junto con su compañero, siguieron montando guardia a la caravana.

Activo su sharingan y allí estaba ella, moviéndose lentamente no muy lejos de allí, comenzó a caminar a paso lento llegando cerca, observando sigilosamente, como el ninja que era, analizando y grabando cada movimiento gracias a su Kekkei Genkai.

Un pequeño riachuelo corría a través de sus piernas, ella se había quitado los zapatos y se había corrido las piernas del pantalón hacia arriba para sentir correr el agua, se quito el velo del rostro mientras caminaba y admiraba a los pequeños pececillos que nadaban contra corriente mientras, también, sumergía una mano para después llevársela a la nuca y cuello para refrescarse.

El pelinegro observo cada detalle, su sonrisa calma, las pequeñas gotas de agua que se perdían en aquel escote después de haber recorrido el sensual camino perlado del pecho de aquella mujer un momento, "¿sensual?" se preguntó al darse cuenta del hecho de que su cerebro de nueva cuenta le jugaba trastadas.

Sin previo aviso salió de aquel refugio en el que estaba observando y cruzándose de brazos llamo a la mujer frente a el

–No estamos aquí para jugar Sakura, recuerda que tu "prometido" te esta esperando –De nuevo el tono sarcástico mezclado con enojo-

–¿A ti que carajos te pasa? –Preguntó la chica mientras salía del riachuelo y volvía a colocarse los zapatos, acomodando su atuendo- ¿Por qué sigues hablándome de esa manera? ¿Qué diablos te he hecho? ¿ Acaso es una ofensa para ti el haberme preocupado y haber cuidado de ti todo este maldito tiempo y ni siquiera un jodido gracias de tu parte?, Inclusive cuando te largaste de la aldea me dijiste "Gracias Sakura" y ahora cuando en realidad estuve haciendo algo para ayudarte, ¿ni siquiera eso me merezco?

–Hn, no importa.

–¿No importa?, ¿!No importa!? –gritó colocándose frente a el con los puños cerrados – Eres un desgraciado orgulloso que solo piensa en su comodidad sin importar que demonios pasa con los demás, ¿Cierto? No se como pude haber mantenido aquellos sentimientos por ti. ¡Es una verdadera fortuna que Gaara me ame y el que me case con el será un verdadero placer! Eso Sasuke, te lo agradezco, me abriste los ojos ya que, ningún otro hombre –hizo énfasis en esa palabra – podría haberme notado ni ofrecido lo que Gaara-kun tiene para mi, el me ama, y pronto yo lo amaré a él – Paso de él aún con los puños cerrados yendo directo a la caravana.

Algo hizo click en Sasuke al escuchar aquello, ella se "arrepentía" de haber sentido todo lo que sintió por el, ella se preguntaba el porque se había dedicado a el y le agradecía por el hecho de haberle "¿abierto los ojos?" ante los sentimientos que Gaara le profesaba, y que ahora no desaprovecharía, si no que lo llegaría a amar. _"!¿Que mierda acaba de decir?!"_ Se pregunto mientras sintió como pasaba de el, volteó rápidamente y escupió las palabras sin pensar.

– Tu nunca podrás amar a Gaara – la siguió y la tomo del brazo bruscamente volteándola-

– ¡Suéltame! –Respondió mientras era jalada hacia el pecho del pelinegro- No tienes derecho de decirme que no puedo amarlo, ¡Lo voy a hacer y seré muy feliz en la arena!

– ¡No! ¡No lo serás! –Diciendo esto sus rostros quedaron frente a frente mientras la sujetaba aún con bastante fuerza-

– ¿!Y porque no!? –Pregunto gritándoselo-

– ¡Por que tu siempre me vas a amar a mi y a nadie mas!

El tiempo se detuvo cuando ella sintió el peso de Sasuke sobre su boca, sus labios algo fríos devoraban los de ella con desesperación y ahínco mientras el la apretaba mas contra su pecho al haberla sujetado con ambas manos. Nada, absolutamente nada paso por su mente en ese momento simplemente su cuerpo reaccionó de la manera mas lógica a sus sentimientos, correspondió la intensidad y desesperación el beso que Sasuke le estaba proveyendo.

Al sentir que el oxigeno faltaba tuvieron que separarse forzosamente. Sasuke había caído en cuenta que había hecho una completa tontería, – _"¿La besé? ¿Pero que putas he hecho?"_ – Se preguntaba internamente mientras veía la expresión de sorpresa en aquellos ojos jade, sorpresa y confusión total. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se sentía tan bien tan regocijante al darse cuenta que también ella le había correspondido.

* * *

::::

::::::

::::::::

Oh si Oh Dios! La beso!

A huevou!

Bueno, con la novedad que subi otro fanfic llamado

"Querido Sasuke Kun, cuando leas esta carta…" - pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil o bien agregar lo siguiente a la dirección de ff /s/10840388/1/Querido-Sasuke-kun-cuando-leas-esta-carta

Es un fanfic triste, tragedy-drama en el rankin T de FF

Fue un fanfic escrito para el concurso de la pagina Sasusaku Eternal Love de Facebook, quede en cuarto lugar y espero ver su review por allí :D

Algun review que me dejen por haber traído otro capitulo? Nos leemos en otro capitulo de MíA


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

* * *

Buenasss pipooooool!

Tengo algunas notas importantes referentes a mis fanfics. "Tortura Placentera, un grito de desesperación" y "La esposa del Hokage" que por el momento pueden encontrar todavía en esta cuenta.

Bueno, es debido que sepan que voy a borrar esas historias. ¿Por que? Por que tienen errores garrafales de ortografía, gramática, redacción etc… me lo han dicho en los reviews y bueno, no quiero fracasar en mi intento de superar mis escritos.

Se que no soy la súper experta en lo mencionado pero he decidido reescribir los capítulos y resubir las historias. Es por eso que en este fan fic me he estado retrasando. Por que ya comencé con la escritura.

Sin mas, les dejo otro capitulo.

Espero les agrade.

* * *

Sakura recordaba las palabras de la Hokage...

_– "No importa lo que suceda, debes llegar con Gaara, ¿entendido?, se que es algo precipitado Sakura, pero ahora que has aceptado, los ojos de los enemigos estarán en ti. __Eres el objetivo principal__. No importa que, debes llegar sana y salva con el Kazekage. Muy aparte de la decisión de tu matrimonio, los asuntos que tratamos Gaara y yo conciernen a las dos aldeas, Esto es extremadamente SECRETO, ni siquiera tu escolta sabe de ello y no debe saberlo hasta que llegues allí; cuando lo hagas podrás revelar la misión, no antes ¿entendido?; deberás entregar a Sasuke y a los chicos, el pergamino "PoisonSand" que Gaara logró extraer de las antiguas ruinas de la arena. _

_Yamanaka Ino es la única que puede descifrar el contenido de ese pergamino gracias a su técnica y, comprenderás la importancia que esto conlleva. Los chicos que enviaré contigo y Sasuke están bien entrenados. Obedecerán las ordenes del Uchiha, pero, también tienen ordenes mías. Tómalo como una misión, la última que te doy como tu maestra..."_

Sentía gran opresión en el pecho, sería la esposa de Gaara; Sasuke tenía una actitud extraña, y el tono de su voz era algo que no había visto, no, corrección, que jamás, había oído. Se refresco en el riachuelo y de repente el dueño de sus pensamientos salió de la nada, reclamándole su retraso, de nuevo con ese tono extraño. Salió del riachuelo y le encaro, si, y le reclamó su actitud extraña, le dijo que ella sería feliz, y gracias a el, ella llegaría a amar al Kazekage quien, si la amaba a ella, de allí, todo dio un giro extraño...

FlashBack

_– Tu nunca podrás amar a Gaara – la siguió y la tomo del brazo bruscamente volteándola-_

_– ¡Suéltame! –Respondió mientras era jalada hacia el pecho del pelinegro- No tienes derecho de decirme que no puedo amarlo, ¡Lo voy a hacer y seré muy feliz en la arena!_

_– ¡No! ¡No lo serás! –Diciendo esto sus rostros quedaron frente a frente mientras la sujetaba aún con bastante fuerza- _

_– ¿!Y porque no!? –Pregunto gritándoselo- _

_– ¡Por que tu siempre me vas a amar a mi y a nadie mas!_

Fin del Flash Back

Después de eso... después de eso, todo se volvió un borrón blanco, sus labios se sintieron apretados, sus brazos fueron atrapados con dos manos que fuertemente la apretaban al cuerpo que ofrecía esa opresión. _"¿Que diablos esta pasando?",_ se preguntó y ¡pum!, todo volvió en un flash tal cuál como se había ido, Sasuke la estaba besando, salvaje, duro y no supo como reaccionar, su cuerpo se tensó y sólo sus labios fueron capaces de responder; si, le respondió con el mismo ahínco hasta que el oxigeno se acabo y tuvieron que separarse, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y se quedó observándolo, no sabía que diablos decir o hacer, quedó confundida completamente.

––

––

Sasuke se sentía liberado, no sabía por que, sin embrago aquella sensación de satisfacción lo superaba con creces, ella no amaba ni amaría a Gaara, se lo había confirmado en ese beso y eso le estallaba en el pecho tan eufóricamente... _"¿!Pero que putas he hecho!?"_ –Se dijo auto castigándose por aquellos pensamientos que hacia segundos había tenido.

_– "No, esto esta mal, la quiero fuera de mi vida, será la mujer del estúpido Gaara, ella deberá ser feliz con el, no en la obscuridad que es lo único que yo podría ofrecerle_" – Pensó para si y sin querer apretó sus manos en los brazos de la kunohichi haciéndole daño.

–Sasuke... - logro mencionar, mientras sentía que el pelinegro apretaba sus brazos, observó la profundidad de los orbes rojos y sintió desesperación, _– "Un momento, "¿desesperación?"–_ se preguntó-

De inmediato una explosión los trajo a la tierra como un balazo. Ambos despertaron su sentido ninja y dirigieron la mirada hacia donde la explosión se llevo a cabo.

– ¡Los chicos!- dijo ella con un toque de real preocupación soltándose de las manos del Uchiha y yendo en dirección a donde se suponía estaba la caravana.

Sasuke la soltó sin evitarlo y corrió a su lado dirigiéndose al lugar. La caravana estaba en llamas y los chunnin habían desaparecido. El Uchiha buscaba huellas del enemigo mientras Sakura levantaba los escombros buscando a los chicos. Sasuke dirigió la mirada hacia la causa de un sonido extraño, una cerbatana; reacciono rápidamente y evitó que el dardo diera de lleno contra el cuerpo de la pelirosa quien a su vez, se sorprendió ante tal acto y haciendo alarde de su fuerza, aventó aquellos escombros hacia el enemigo.

– ¡Salgan de allí! –gritó la pelirosa empuñando su mano.

– Sakura Haruno, próxima esposa del Kazekage – una voz masculina entre los arboles se hizo escuchar –

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante la expresión del desconocido identificando su ubicación.

–¿!Que diablos quieres cobarde!? – Respondió la chica

– Fácil, ¡a ti! – Una lluvia de kunais cayeron ante los ninjas de Konoha, sin embargo, Sasuke reaccionó rápidamente y su kagebunshin desapareció cuando las afiladas armas le tocaron.

Arrastrándolo de entre los arboles, el Uchiha sacó al ninja que había provocado semejante alboroto.

– Habla. – Le dijo el pelinegro.

– Hnhnhn –río- Uchiha Sasuke ¿no?, bien... – movió los labios sin sonido alguno, sin embargo gracias al sharingan, Sasuke descifró las palabras demasiado tarde como para prever lo que sucedería a continuación.

Los ojos rojos del pelinegro se dirigieron al donde Sakura se encontraba. En cámara lenta, siguió el movimiento que la pelirosa dibujaba en el aire desplomándose en el suelo.

Un terror se apodero de el, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y dirigió un golpe con todo el enojo posible al ninja capturado, estrellándole contra un árbol, dejando ver en su rostro las huellas de haberse tragado una pastilla de veneno, al menos eso pensó el Uchiha al verlo inconsciente y con espuma en la boca.

Dudo unos segundos pero regreso la mirada al cuerpo de la pelirosa.

"La novia del Kazekage esta a punto de morir...", esas fueron las palabras que aquel ninja desconocido le dijo a Sasuke e inmediatamente ella cayó. "No puede ser..." Se dijo, mientras lentamente, con miedo, se acercaba al cuerpo...

– Demonios... – El pelinegro escuchó de la ojijade – Este veneno no es mortal pero... es... un paralizante poderoso...

Sasuke sintió un enorme alivio, sonrió de medio lado y con paso decidido se acerco por completo

–Parece que tendremos que volver, tu noviecito tendrá que esperar un poco mas... -

Gloriosa satisfacción la que sintió al decir esas palabras. –_"Ese "Kazekage" tendrá que esperar por ella"-_pensó mientras la reincorporaba lentamente-

– No, yo... -jadeo un poco- Debo... llegar a la aldea de la Arena... pase lo que pase...

–El pelinegro la tomó por los hombros y le gritó - ¡Estas demente! ¡Acabas de ser atacada por el simple hecho de ser su estúpida novia! Debemos regresar a Konoha, te curaras y después te iras si quieres.

Sakura reunió la suficiente fuerza para alejarlo y lo empujó mandándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de ella

– No, tu no entiendes... no importa que suceda, debo llegar con Gaara... con el... yo... debo... – como si las fuerzas se le hubiesen escapado, sus manos fueron a dar al suelo como único apoyo de su peso.

Sasuke la miro con odio, ella quería ir con Gara, ella quería alejarse de Konoha, quería alejarse de él. ¿Que mas podría esperar después del como la trató y le dijo todo lo que le dijo cuando Gaara se sincero con ella? –_"Maldito sea ese Kazekage... ¡Maldita sea la hora en que ella decidió irse con el!"– _ pensó empuñando sus manos levantándose nuevamente del suelo.

– Sakura... - mencionó mientras se acercaba quedando frente a ella nuevamente-

La pelirosa subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos rojos del Uchiha, sintió de nuevo la opresión en el pecho y recordó el beso, acaso ¿Sasuke no quería que ella se fuera?, ¿Acaso no la mando libre a los brazos de Gaara?, ¿Por qué diablos la había besado y declarado que ella solo lo amaría a el, a Sasuke Uchiha? Acaso, ¿Acaso él desarrolló por fin sentimientos por ella?

– Sakura... –Volvió a mencionar su nombre mientras la observaba detenidamente – Si tu deseo es ir con el Kazekage y ser su mujer, yo personalmente te llevare hasta su cama si es preciso...

"Crack", de nuevo Sasuke "maldito lengua viperina" Uchiha, había quebrado el corazón de aquella kunoichi; ella lo miro de nuevo desconcertadamente logrando mencionar algunas palabras mas...

–Sasuke, ¿por que me... besas...te...? – su vista comenzó a ponerse borrosa, desenfocándose completamente, cerró sus ojos y cayó al piso-

– Hn, eres una completa molestia. –Se inclinó e invocó a una serpiente – Dile a la Hokage que fuimos emboscados, la novia del Kazekage –volteo a mirar a la chica de cabellos color cerezo- llegará a la arena, los chunnin desaparecieron, pero completare la misión. –terminó tajante-

La serpiente se arrastro a gran velocidad y desapareció, acto seguido, Sasuke tomó a la pelirosa entre sus brazos, necesitaban un refugio, la noche se acercaba rápidamente y debía traer a Sakura de nueva cuenta a la normalidad. Claro, parte de su misión de llevarla "sana y salva".

Encontró una cueva, escudriño el lugar en busca de peligro latente, nada, todo estaba de nuevo en calma. Colocó la causa de sus arranques sobre el piso, por que si, ella era la única que le había hecho perder el juicio, ¡En un lapso menor a una semana! Ni siquiera el estúpido dobbe lo había hecho con sus estúpidas teorías del que el Uchiha no podía engañarlo como a todos.

–"¿Engaño?, Estúpido dobbe" – se dijo y comenzó a revisar a la pelirosa-

El estúpido delineado negro cubría sus parpados, tal como Gaara había pedido en su carta, según las ordenes del como "la princesa" debería lucir. –_"Idioteces protocolarias"– _se dijo; revisó la piel expuesta y comenzó a tocar el cuello níveo de la chica buscando la entrada del veneno paralizante y, descubrió la suavidad hecha piel, sus dedos exploraron mientras su sentido del tacto se daba un agasajo con lo que se encontraba a su paso.

Calor, de repente había empezado a sentir calor, las ropas de la kunoichi habían quedado algo, "deshechas" gracias a los afilados kunais que "llovieron" prácticamente en el ataque.

Tomó un tajo de tela entre sus manos y esta se desgarro del conjunto dejando ver la piel del estomago de la pelirosa y allí estaba, una marca, violácea y a flor; se colocó sobre sus rodillas y acerco su rostro a aquel rasguño, elevó su mirada al rostro de la chica y sonrió de medio lado, llevo su mano a su pierna donde tenia una especie de bolsa donde tomó un frasco con un liquido amarillo, lo bebió recordando las palabras de Orochimaru – _"Veneno, si estas rodeado de veneno, si no quieres morir, deberás tomar esto, recubrirá tus órganos e impedirá el paso de cualquier veneno..."_ – Lo había dejado para una ocasión especial bien, esta es la ocasión especial, el deshacerse de la molestia lo valía. ¿Verdad?; terminó de beberlo y acercó su boca a la herida de Sakura. Coloco sus labios y comenzó a succionar.

Éxtasis, la piel de Sakura olía delicioso, habiendo hundido su nariz en ese abdomen, sus labios succionando esa piel, esa "suave y caliente piel" –Como lo había pensado, casi le dolió separarse para escupir aquel veneno paralizante las veces que lo hizo mientras el calor lo seguía invadiendo_, – "Maldita molestia"–_ se decía mientras se quitaba la parte de arriba de su traje.

¿A quien engañaba?; esa maldita mujer lo había puesto así, excitado, palpitando, con unas enormes ganas de desgarrar lo que le quedaba de ropa y follarla salvajemente, follarla hasta que gritase su nombre, hasta que comprendiera que ella no podría amar a Gaara ni volviendo a nacer y diablos, estaba inconsciente, así no, así no podría hacerle ver lo que quería demostrarle...

–¡Mierda!... – dijo levantándose y alejándose de ella, si perdía el control lo lamentarían, ambos_. –"¿Cuando carajos esa molestia ha pasado a ser objeto de mi deseo?"-_ se dijo casi golpeándose mentalmente. Si, prácticamente ella se lo había gritado, estaba cansada, se volvería la esposa de Gaara, cogería con el, lo amaría y tendrían una maldita familia mientras el se quedaría solo con su oscuridad.

Algo hizo click, el no necesitaba amarla, eso no era para el, el amor no era lo suyo, si bien lo dijo Tobirama, _"Los Uchiha aman demasiado, y cuando les quitan el objeto de su amor se transforman en monstruos"_ el era ese monstruo, Itachi le convirtió en lo que era, un monstruo, el ya no podría amar así que, allí estaba su respuesta, ¿Cierto?.

–Hn... te llevare hasta su cama si es necesario Sakura, sin embargo, mientras tu no seas su mujer... -sonrió de medio lado y se alejo de la cueva para vigilar.

* * *

Oh mai Goooo!

Que tiene pensado Sasuke?  
Sera verdad que El Ya no puede amar?  
Acaso Tobirama tiene razón?

Sasuke …. Que haras?!

JOJOJO Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Hola gente como están?

Reportándome con un nuevo capitulo de este su fanfic MÍA.

Sin mas, muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias por compartir el fanfic entre sus amigos y muchas gracias por aguantar mis retardos. Los AMO A TODOS!

No olviden dejarme sus reviews eh!

Duozo!

* * *

Konoha. Una semana antes de la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

–Lord Orochimaru, ¿Esta seguro que esto es lo correcto?

–Claro que si Karin, querida, la aldea de la hoja, por ahora no nos ofrece nada, sin embargo, Suna ha vuelto a abrirme las puertas y como contribución, trabajare en antídotos a cambio de estancia pacifica.

–Ya veo, ¿Pero yo en que puedo ayudarle?, me gusta Konoha, es un descanso merecido después de ser su experimento por tanto tiempo – La peliroja se cruzo de brazos dándole la espalda.

–Dime, ¿Acaso Sasuke-kun te pidió que estuvieras a su lado?, en ese caso, no tendré nada que pedirte.

–Yo... yo, no, por... ¿¡Por qué Sasuke-kun me pediría eso!? –Nerviosa volteo a ver al Sannin encarandolo–

–Entonces ven conmigo querida, te prometo que no serás un experimento, al contrario, me ayudaras en la creación de nuevos jutsus y remedios.

–Esta bien iré a Suna con usted Lord Orochimaru – La pelirroja decidida se dirigio a la puerta de la oficina donde ambos se encontraban – Iré a preparar mis cosas– Respondió saliendo –_"Al fin y al cabo, Sasuke-kun jamás me vio ni me vera nunca, que más da si me voy o me quedo" – _Pensó resignada derramando un par de lágrimas que limpió de inmediato dirigiéndose a su pequeño departamento en el centro de Konoha.

* * *

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Una semana después en la aldea de Suna

– ¡Kankuro! ¡¿Que haces?! ¿!estas bien?! - Temari corrió junto a su hermano sosteniéndolo en su regazo-

– Si estoy bien, es solo que, Gaara se ha vuelto mas fuerte, desde que el Ichibi esta de buena gana en su interior.

– Se llama Shukaku, y esta claro Kankuro que debemos seguir entrenando. – Gara contestó sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica-

– ¡Gaara! ¿Pero que te pasa hermano?, Estas muy nervioso. –Temari le cuestiono desconfiada ayudando a Kankuro quien se recargó en ella para sostenerse en pie-

– Lo estoy. – El pelirrojo cabizbajo encara a sus hermanos

– Déjame adivinar, es por esa kunoichi verdad, la de la aldea de la hoja, la del cabello rosa jeje – Kankuro rió pícaramente – Desde que terminó la guerra, no has dejado de pensar en ella.

– ¿!Ah!?, ¿Es eso cierto Gara?, ¿Sakura Haruno? ¿Qué acaso ella no esta comprometida con el Uchiha? – La rubia abrió los ojos atónita

– Es lo que he le he dicho yo hermana, pero Gara no quiere creerlo –Kankuro se reincorporo tronando algunos de sus huesos del cuello-

Gaara desvió la mirada de sus hermanos

– Mañana iremos a Konoha Gara, es la boda de Naruto y la chica Hyuga, la vamos a ver allí. –Le dijo Temari acercándosele cautelosamente –Eres el Kazekage, y tus hijos serán los futuros lideres de Suna. Deberías pensar...

– Le pediré a Sakura ser mi mujer – Interrumpió a su hermana abruptamente – Por los reportes que tengo de algunos residentes de la arena en la hoja, me han dicho que la relación entre el Uchiha y Sakura Haruno es menos que la de unos conocidos. Naruto me ha dijo que son amigos, y únicamente eso. No perderé nada en comunicarle lo que siento, lo que pienso e incluso hablaré con Tsunade para hacerle ver que teniendo una relación con su alumna, la aldea de la hoja se beneficiara de lo que ella pueda descubrir aquí, es un mutuo acuerdo, un contrato entre la hoja y la arena, reforzara lazos...

– Pero Gaara, eso es chantaje ¿no lo crees?, no me convence todo esto –Temari se llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla y miró a Kankuro para que le dijese algo-

– Ah... si Gaara, no puedes forzar a alguien que tal vez no sienta lo mismo por ti.

Bingo, Kankuro dijo las palabras correctas. Sin embargo Gara ya lo sabía.

– Entiendo tu punto. No la obligare a hacer algo que no quiera, sin embargo insistiré. No puedo simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada, yo, yo la amo, ¿lo entienden?

– Gaara, hermano, si es ese caso entonces, te apoyare. –Temari se acercó a el y le puso una mano en el hombro-

-Yo también. –Kankuro se llevo una mano detrás de la nuca y sonrió- Bueno no todos los días ves a tu hermanito así de sentimental

Gaara lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y de la nada montones de arena sepultaron al marionetista

– ¡Gaara! –Temari corrió a salvar a su hermano quien desmayado siguió sonriendo – ¡Son unos tontos! ¡Y yo que me preocupo por ustedes! –gritó alejándose del lugar.

* * *

Días después, Sakura acepto ser la esposa de Gaara y fue escoltada por Sasuke junto a 2 chunin, siendo atacada y resultando envenenada con un potente paralizante. Sasuke se vio tentado por la pelirosa, y ahora, el tiene planes que la involucran antes de llegar a Suna.

– ¿Sakura?, ¡Sakura despierta!

_– Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz, esta, muy lejos, ¿Por qué se oye tan lejos? Sasuke-Kun..._

– ¡Sakura!

Calor, se sentía mucho calor, la pelirosa comenzó a abrir los ojos; imágenes borrosas se movían rápidamente.

– Sasuke... –mencionó en un murmullo- ¿que esta pasando? –se talló fervientemente los ojos y comenzó a enfocar mejor.

Vio como Sasuke lanzaba su técnica de fuego mientras era atacado por dos ninjas encapuchados, rápidamente se puso de pie aún con los efectos secundarios del paralizante y agarrándose de la pared con una de sus manos comenzó a juntar chackra en la otra.

_–"¿Quien demonios son?"_\- Se preguntó mientras sentía como fluía el chackra, recordó que ella era el objetivo principal, su culpa, riesgos obvios de su misión secreta y su nuevo "nombramiento" como la novia del Kazekage

-¡SHANARO! – gritó y cayó de lleno con su puño en medio de la batalla levantando montones de tierra y piedras.

Sasuke avanzó entre los escombros y activo el Mangekyo Sharingan, –"Amaterasu" – Mencionó y capturó entre llamas a los ninjas que les atacaban.

-¡Sasuke espera! – La pelirosa gritó- ¡No los liquides! ¡Necesitamos interrogarlos!

Aunque no lo hubiese querido, Sasuke eliminó el Amaterasu y cayó al piso sosteniendo con una de sus manos su rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar y divisó como las llamas desaparecían mientras su mirada se volvía borrosa.

Los ninjas lograron escapar malheridos sin embargo la prioridad de Sakura había cambiado.

– Sasuke, déjame ver –Tomó el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos poniéndose de rodillas y comenzó su análisis visual – Mangekyo Sharingan... desactívalo, tus ojos comenzaron a sangrar

– Déjalo así – Él mencionó escapando de las manos de la pelirosa, sin embargo le hizo caso al desactivar su Kekkei genkai-

– ¡Claro que no!, déjame revisar tus ojos, aún no te recuperas del todo, es mi deber como ninja medico...

– ¡Te he dicho que no Sakura!- Gritó y se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas- Escaparon, maldición, es mejor que nos apuremos a llegar a Suna. Ya debes moverte mejor. – Se alejó unos pasos para tallarse los ojos limpiando la sangre de su rostro-

– Sasuke...

Volvieron los recuerdos del beso, la confusión y el ansia provocados por aquel ninja renegado; se sonrojo un poco y volteo el rostro evitando cualquier contacto visual de su persona hacia el.

– ¿Aún no puedes moverte bien? – Volteo a mirarla de reojo-

– No, no es eso, es que...

– Vamos, tu novio el Kazekage debe estar preocupadísimo, ¿No lo crees?

– Sasuke ...

El cielo amenazaba con caer a pedazos, los truenos y la brisa con olor a tierra mojada les aviso que no tenían mucho tiempo para poder encontrar un refugio. Sakura iba detrás del pelinegro agarrándose de los arboles para mantener cierto equilibrio mientras Sasuke escudriñaba los alrededores, la lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente debían encontrar un refugio ya o ambos enfermarían.

– ¡Sasuke, por aquí! – le aviso al Uchiha mientras arrancaba algo de maleza que escondía una entrada a una cueva lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

– Hn – El típico monosílabo aprobatorio hizo acto de aparición y se acerco. – Echare un vistazo, espera un momento – Activando el sharingan revisó por completo el lugar, nada; sin embargo sus ojos comenzaron a picarle un poco. Desactivó de inmediato su Kekkei Genkai y se talló los ojos mientras ambos entraban-

– Sasuke, déjame revisarte, por favor, –levantó su mano con algo de chackra para poder ayudarlo – No es normal que tu vista...

– Sakura, te he dicho que lo dejes así... – El Uchiha detuvo su mano tranquilamente tomándola por la muñeca haciendo que el chackra desapareciera – ... Al menos por ahora. Estamos empapados... debemos secarnos de alguna manera. –Mencionó esto último soltándola-

Era mas que cierto, la lluvia los había empapado, las ropas estaban completamente pegadas a sus cuerpos y ahora, gracias al comentario de su compañero de equipo, ese, "pequeño detalle" había pasado a primer plano, ella se sonrojó y se volteó cruzando sus brazos, hasta ahora era cuando se había dado cuenta que la parte baja de su blusa de gasas finas no estaba, su pantalón tenía tirones y rasgaduras, sus joyas; ahora solo tenia anillos ciegos gracias a la falta de piedras preciosas. Era todo un desastre además de esa pequeña dolencia en el costado, se revisó rápidamente y se dio cuenta que de no haber sido por Sasuke, aun estuviera inmovilizada.

Por otro lado, Sasuke juntó algunas ramas del interior de la cueva, las apiló en una pequeña montaña y utilizando su técnica de fuego, encendió una pequeña fogata. Comenzó a desvestirse, y a extender sobre algunas ramas mas gruesas las ropas mojadas.

– Sakura... – mencionó y volteo hacia donde la pelirosa le daba la espalda- dame tu ropa.

– ¡¿EH?! – Volteo y lo vio únicamente en ropa interior, sus mejillas se sonrosaron y no puedo evitar ponerse nerviosa – Po... por.. ¿Por qué te quitaste... la, la ropa?

– Hn, ¡Serás tonta! ¡Estamos empapados! ¡Debemos secarla! – mencionó con completo mal humor-

– ¡ARG! – Sakura no necesitaba mas regaños, estaba harta de esa actitud "arrogante-amable-enojado-psicopata-machista" que en ese momento tenia su compañero de equipo – ¡Ya entendí estúpido! ¡Ya basta de tratarme como una tonta!

– ¡Eres una molestia!

– ¡Y tu un estúpido malhumorado orgulloso! ¡YA estoy harta Sasuke!

– ¿!Harta tu¡?, ¿Y que hay de mi? ¡No eres mas que una molestia! ¡Es bueno que aceptes a Gaara! ¡Por fin tendré un poco de paz!

– ¡Eres un maldito indeciso Sasuke! ¡Primero me dices que acepte la propuesta de Gaara! ¡Luego me dices que no voy a amarlo por que te voy a amar a ti! ¿¡Y ahora me dices que, que bien que lo acepte!?

El Uchiha sonrío de medio lado y se acerco a ella obligándola a dar unos pasos hacia atrás haciéndola chocar contra una de las paredes de la cueva

– ¿Aun piensas en ese beso Sakura?- Mencionó con voz grave-

Cayo como bomba, sus mejillas se encendieron, compitiendo en tonalidades con su cabello mojado, _–"¿!Tenía que haberlo mencionado!?"_ – Se preguntó mientras sentía la pared en su espalda-

– Lo que te dije es verdad, tu nunca... – la mano del pelinegro se poso sobre la barbilla de la kunoichi elevándola – ...podrás amarlo, por que tu me amaras a mi, únicamente a mi... – los labios de el se posaron sobre ella enmudeciéndola-

_–"¡¿Que diablos esta pasando aquí?!, ¡¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?!"_ – ella se dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros del Uchiha separándolo

–¿Que quieres de mi Sasuke? –pregunto cabizbaja –Tu no eres así, nunca dirías nada así.

– Shh... - el pelinegro se acercó al cuello de la kunoichi posando sus labios debajo de su oreja – Déjate llevar, Sakura-

La lengua de Sasuke recorrió parte de la oreja de la chica haciendo que su piel se enchinara por completo, un suspiro de parte de ella le dio acceso a subir las manos por su abdomen húmedo, de nuevo esa suavidad, sobre las puntas de sus dedos.

Sakura quedo inmóvil ante el toque del Uchiha, sus manos frías eran el calmante perfecto a la oleada de calor que comenzó a sentir cuando el comenzó con todo eso. Los labios del pelinegro recorrieron su cuello y sus manos comenzaron a levantar aquella blusa que aun vestía

– Sasuke... kun...

Sasuke logro deshacerse de aquel remedo de blusa dejándola en sostén, de nueva cuenta ese calor envolvente recorriendo todo su cuerpo, le pedía mas, como si aquel cuadro ante sus ojos fuese el remedio exacto para calmar aquellas llamas que lo consumían por dentro, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse de nueva cuenta y se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

Bajo suavemente los tirantes del sostén de la ojijada con la yema de sus dedos dejando besos fugaces que sacaban suspiros de su receptora.

_–"¿Que estoy haciendo?, No puedo entregarme a el... No así, no de esta manera" –_ Se reprochaba la pelirosa pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus pensamientos, solo a los estímulos que el Uchiha le proporcionaba.

Sasuke la guió al piso donde encima de ella comenzó a besar sus ya desnudos pechos

-Sasuke...

* * *

JAJAJAJAJAJA a que l s deje picad s!

JAJAJAJAJAJ lo se, es solo gancho para que no me abandonen (¿ jajajaja

Bueno pues ya saben a lo que se atienen al siguiente capitulo.

Acaso será un Lemon?

Acaso Sakura lo detendrá dejando el boiler prendido?

Jajajajaja nos leemos en el siguiente capitulouuuuu (dentro de 2 semanas)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola buen día/tarde/noche/media noche…**

**Primeramente una disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, se que unos me tendrán en altares de vudú para a ver si así actualizo jaja.. ok no**

**Gracias por la espera, la paciencia y la suscripción a mis historias. Les dejo con otro capitulo de MIA**

**Duozo!**  
**-**

* * *

En la penumbra de aquel bosque se lograba divisar una luz sobresaliente de una cueva bajo la lluvia, calor abrazador desprendido de dos cuerpos que trataban de unirse en uno solo con besos ardientes y caricias salvajes; los labios de aquel vengador se raspaban sobre la piel sensible y delicada de los pechos de aquella que sucumbía al placer proporcionado, los dientes raspaban aquellos erectos pezones listos para ser devorados...

_– "No necesito amarla, sólo necesito calmar esta angustia, no, no es angustia, es sólo un capricho, sólo un desquite; estoy seguro que después de haberla hecho mía, no volveré a pensar más en ella"-_ Sasuke pensó mientras sus manos se conducían por las caderas de la pelirosa atorando sus pulgares en la orilla de los pantalones que comenzó a quitarle lentamente.

_– "¿Por qué me toca?, ¿Por qué me besa?, ¿Por qué no puedo detenerlo?. Porque lo amo, lo amo demasiado, se que esta no es la manera en la que quería que fuera, esta no es mi noche de amor como la que siempre imagine, el no me ama, lo se, lo se y me duele tanto, es sólo que sus besos, sus caricias son únicamente un ungüento que sólo calma el dolor de la herida, pero esta siempre estará allí"_ – Suspiró mientras sentía las manos de Sasuke sobre sus caderas, sus pechos subían y bajaban con su respiración agitada y sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes oscuros de el. Las lagrimas comenzaron a picar en sus ojos.

–Sakura... -Su voz profunda, hambrienta, resonó en la cueva testigo de sus deseos carnales.

La pelirosa no respondió pero no perdió contacto visual

–Levanta las caderas –ordenó mientras seguía bajando el pantalón o mejor dicho el remedo de pantalón que aún vestía ella.

Ella obedeció y se vio despojada totalmente de sus ropas, aun seguían empapados y no precisamente de la lluvia, sus cuerpos calientes sudaban con la excitación y la subida de calor que ambos experimentaban en ese momento.

Sasuke observó a la mujer que estaba ante el, la piel suave y casi perfecta de no ser por aquella cicatriz donde el veneno penetró, trago en seco, ella lo miraba tratando de tapar tímidamente sus pechos con sus antebrazos, aquel sonrojo puro ante lo que se avecinaba. Sintió su miembro palpitar debajo de su única prenda, sabía que no aguantaría demasiado, pero debía hacerlo para poder disfrutar de aquel manjar que estaba frente a el.

Se inclinó sobre ella y quedó a la altura de su rostro, casi nariz con nariz.

– Sakura... -formó una sonrisa de lado al oler el perfume natural que caracterizaba a la ojiverde –Te demostrare, por que tu nunca dejaras de amarme.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida, así que de esto se trataba, no era un acto de amor claro que no, lo supo desde un principio cuando el comenzó con todo esto, aunque ella quisiera haberse engañado con sus pensamientos gracias a su amor excesivo por el ex -vengador, estaba la recóndita posibilidad que ella se dejara llevar y olvidase ese pequeño detalle. "El no me ama, pero tiene necesidades" Casi cayó ante esas palabras que se había dictado a si misma.

Abrió sus manos y las colocó sobre los hombros de Sasuke, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar las lagrimas más amargas que hubiese llorado hasta ahora, Sasuke hizo una mueca, algo no andaba bien.

–Sasuke.. –Mencionó entrecortadamente- Déjame, por favor, no me obligues a lastimarte.

–¿Qué? – El cerebro de Sasuke trabajo a mil por hora tratando de comprender las palabras de Sakura-

–Tú no debes, yo... Yo seré la esposa de Gaara, debo respetarlo y tu también deberías. –Hizo un esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima sin usar su chakra de fuerza sobrehumana, por supuesto no lo logro pero el punto era separarse sutilmente.

Sasuke comprendió entonces que ella no caería como lo tenía planeado, bien, situaciones extremas, requieren medidas extremas, el no iba a quedarse con una erección teniendo a la persona causante de ello, mas bien al "objeto" -según el- que le habían provocado esas reacciones

– Hn,hn,hn... -Río – ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Su risa retumbo en la cueva y Sakura lo observó confundida –Eres estúpida... No voy a dejar que te escapes Sakura, ahora terminaremos esto – Tomó las manos de la chica y las colocó sobre su cabeza-

– ¡Sasuke! –gritó cuando todo se volvió un borrón de movimientos rápidos, las piernas del pelinegro abrieron las suyas colocándose en medio sintiendo la erección sobre su intimidad, la fina capa de la ropa interior de él era la única barrera que impedía el paso. –¡Suéltame!

–Yo te aseguro Sakura, que lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo

– Soy una maldita molestia, ¿no es así?, ahora ¿cual es el motivo por el que quieres seguir con esto? –Las lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos mientras trataba de zafarse –Voy a ser la mujer del Kazekag...

– ¿!Quieres callarte!? –gritó con enfado mientras que con su mano libre se despojaba de su ropa interior.- ¿Quieres que te diga el motivo Sakura? –con su mano tomó su pene y la condujo a la intimidad de la mujer debajo de el-

Sakura emitió un gemido de sorpresa al sentir la punta rozar con su hinchado botón de placer, su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando el lo notó, comenzó a estimularla con su miembro.

– Entonces te demostrare el por que no debiste enamorarte de mi desde un principio, yo no soy mas que una persona vacía que no puede ofrecerte mas que oscuridad. –La boca del Uchiha se colocó en el cuello de Sakura y comenzó a succionar su piel mientras seguía estimulándola.

Sakura perdió la noción del tiempo y las palabras mientras sucumbía al placer que el le proporcionaba, pequeñas cosquillas que se formaban en su abdomen la hacían temblar resistiéndose deliciosamente ante las caricias, Sasuke la soltó y comenzó a bajar lentamente, succionando, mordiendo y dejando una clara huella de su paso sobre el cuerpo _–"tan delicado" "tan delicioso" "tan peligroso"_ –pensó, de la pelirosa.

Se detuvo un instante admirándola nuevamente, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados aun deleitándose por las caricias de el, un olor dulce llamo su atención y clavo su mirada en la intimidad de Sakura, sonrió sutilmente y bajo hacia ella hasta que su lengua encontró el pequeño botón de placer dando uno, dos, tres lengüetazos.

Ella gritó, su cuerpo reaccionó y sus caderas se movieron, Sasuke la sostuvo por el vientre y la mantuvo quieta mientras seguía lamiendo aquella protuberancia, gemidos y bocanadas de aire que iban y venían la hicieron ver estrellas al llegar a la culminación gracias a la lengua de aquel que amaba. Su cuerpo perdió las fuerzas y se limitó a conseguir aire que le faltaba ante tal faena.

El se acomodó de nueva cuenta entre sus piernas y estuvo a punto de penetrarla si no es que una explosión se hizo escuchar fuera de la cueva.

-¡Maldición!- Sasuke escupió la palabra mientras rápidamente se reincorporaba, tomaba sus ropas y se las colocaba

Sakura inmediatamente hizo lo mismo con aquellas ropas que pudieran ser llamadas así. Como si les hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría, mejor dicho, helada, ambos bajaron de 100 a 0 en cuestión de segundos gracias a la inoportuna interrupción.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan y comenzó a moverse

– ¡Quédate aquí! – le ordenó a la pelirosa.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Le grito mientras le veía desaparecer –No esperes eso de mi, ya no Sasuke...

Corriendo y esquivando las ramas de los arboles, Sakura llego al lugar, detectó chakra conocido, –"Temari, Kankuro" –Susurró además de percatarse de que habían 3 chakras mas, desconocidos claro, trato de acercarse lentamente siendo detenida por unas manos frías muy conocidas para ella,

– Te dije que te quedaras Sakura, estorbarás – La voz grave de Sasuke sobre su oído inundo sus sentidos, sus manos cubriendo su boca y parte de su pecho sensible; los recuerdos que hacia unos minutos habían sido grabados en su cuerpo y su mente. Debía estar bromeando, _–"Sentir de nuevo excitación cerca del campo de batalla ¡Es inaudito!" _– Se dijo. Incluso aun sintiendo aquella erección sobre su trasero

Sasuke no la despego de su cuerpo pero le dio movilidad

– Eres un ingenuo si creías que iba a dejar que vinieras tu solo –Aspiro lentamente tratando de meter oxigeno a sus pulmones –No soy la que vera tu espalda nuevamente Sasuke, tu veras la mía.

–He visto mas que tu espalda, Sa ku ra... - se mofó

La ojiverde se sonrojo, sabía a lo que el se refería. _"Maldita sea la hora que me dio el mejor orgasmo mi vida hasta ese momento pero..."_ –pensó.

–He tenido mejores... –Mencionó la pelirosa siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke captó sin necesidad de preguntar, _–"!¿Acaso no es virgen?!"_ –se pregunto y sintió celos, rabia e incomodidad al no haber sido aquel que; un momento, no podría ser cierto, ella no salía con nadie en Konoha, Naruto lo dijo pero, eso no era necesario para tener sexo casual, tal vez ella y "otro" en aquel entonces cuando aun estaban en su búsqueda... no, no lo creía

– ¿Te quedaste sin palabras Uchiha?

– No sabes mentir –Le respondió soltándola bruscamente

Sakura sintió tremenda satisfacción, ver la duda en el temple de hielo de Sasuke Uchiha era, era la cosa mas maravillosa que ella había logrado hasta ese..., bueno no, no exageremos, digamos que al menos esa duda en el, la hizo sentir mas seguridad con una pequeña ventaja.

– ¿Acaso no me crees? –sonrió, podría tomar ventaja, sacarlo de sus casillas, darle una cucharada de su propia medicina pero, ese no era el momento ni el lugar.

El chackra de los ninjas de la arena comenzó a moverse, Sakura y Sasuke adoptaron posiciones de guardia hasta divisarlos, corriendo se encontraron con ellos.

– ¡Ah! ¡Kankuro! ¡Es Sakura Haruno! –Temari activó el micrófono que llevaba consigo

– La veo, ¿!pero que le paso a sus ropas!? –El ninja se quedo a cierta distancia de su hermana y los ninjas de Konoha para seguir guardando el perímetro

– Ya lo averiguaremos, dejare la línea abierta para que tu también escuches – Respondió y se acerco a Sakura y Sasuke.

–¡Temari-San!

–¡Yoh! Sakura, ¿Están bien? –Temari dejo su enorme abanico a un lado de ella-

–Si, fuimos emboscados, pero todo esta bien ahora.

– Hn, la misión termina entonces. –La voz de Sasuke se escucho cortando la conversación.

Sakura giró la cabeza a un lado – Aún no Sasuke...- mencionó

–Ya estas en custodia de Suna, ya no tengo por que vigilarte, en lo que a mi concierne, únicamente me queda decir...

–¡He dicho que aún no termina Sasuke! ¿¡Quieres por una vez escuchar lo que se te dice!? – gritó confrontándolo- ¡Tsunade Sama necesita que lleves a Konoha un pergamino de suma importancia que solo un ninja de Konoha puede leer! El Kazekage te lo entregara y podrás regresar.

– ¿Por que no lo mencionaste antes?

– ¿Y tu por que crees? Era secreto, grandísimo despistado.

–Tsk, bien, ¿Y donde esta el "Kazekage"? –Un tono sarcástico se noto en su voz-

– Ah, cuando lleguemos a Suna lo veraz Uchiha. –Temari hablo para cortar la conversación.

Kankuro escuchó todo y como no podía ser escuchado mas que por su hermana por medio del auricular se digno a hablar.

– ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Qué clase de tensión... no puedo decir sexual pero, incomoda, fue esa?, Además Temari, yo no sabía nada de un pergamino secreto.

Temari escuchaba a su hermano y pensaba igual, Gaara no había mencionado absolutamente nada, –_"¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?" _–pensó pero decidió ir atando cabos cuando se fuese necesario hacerlo-

–Bueno chicos, han tenido un día difícil, el viaje a Suna esta a medio día de camino pero dado que ya es muy tarde, acamparemos aquí. Todo esta despejado, tenemos suerte que la lluvia parara amanecerá en unas horas pero aun podemos tomarnos un descanso.

–Temari-San, que es lo que sucedió, ¿de quienes eran esos chakras?

– No te preocupes cuñada. Todo esta bajo control, solo eran cazarecompenzas y mercenarios que se enteraron que Gaara por fin sentaría cabeza –Sakura se sonrojo – Así que decidieron poner precios. Pero no te preocupes, mi hermano y yo lo tenemos todo en calma.

Sasuke se había apartado de aquellas dos no sin antes haber escuchado suficiente, en su boca se sentía aún el sabor dulce de Sakura, ¡Seguramente se trataba de una maldición!. Esa era una droga o algún veneno que le hacia querer más, su miembro dolía por no haber terminado de la manera en que quería, si tan solo no hubiesen interrumpido, el la habría hecho gritar su nombre, la habría llenado con su semilla, ella habría decidido huir con el y desaparecer de todo y de todos. _–"Maldición"– _se reprochó ¿Como era posible que en esos momentos el pensara así? ¿Llenarla con su semilla?, ¿Acaso estaba demente? Y la duda se introducía mas profundo en su mente, –_"Ella es virgen por que siempre tuvo en su corazón la esperanza que yo fuera su primero, ¿Verdad?"_ – ¿Por qué esa duda le hacia arder en celos? Seguramente por el calor que ella le había provocado, no había otra explicación lógica.

Al revisar de nueva cuenta el perímetro, Kankuro se reunió con su hermana y montaron un campamento sencillo, Temari le dio ropas nuevas a Sakura con las cuales se sintió mas cómoda pues, se ajustaban a su oficio ninja.

–Ah, cuñada –Temari mencionó- ya no es necesario que uses tu bandana de Konoha, oficialmente te convertirás en residente de Suna, así que –La rubia le tendió la bandana de la arena a Sakura-

–Temari-san, yo... -dudó- ... esta bien, gracias – tomó la bandana de Suna y desató la suya para colocarse la nueva.

– Eso es cuñada, es bueno que empieces a sentir la voluntad de la arena. –Temari sonrió y se dirigió con su hermano-

Sasuke se percato de todo, _–"Argg, voluntad de la arena, como si eso pudiera derrotar a la voluntad de fuego de Konoha"_ –se dijo, claro, a pesar de todo, Sasuke pertenecía a Konoha, y también el tenía aquella voluntad de fuego de la que el tercero siempre hacia alarde. Sin embargo al ver a Sakura con aquella bandana surgían mas dudas y sentimientos encontrados para con ella, decidió irse a pensar en solitario como muchas veces lo había hecho cuando estaba en Taka.

Al sentir la lejanía de Sasuke, Sakura se dirigió hacia el adentrándose en el bosque.

– Sasuke, debemos hablar –Un poco apenada desvió la mirada de aquellos orbes oscuros cuando este volteo a mirarla-

– No tengo nada de que hablar

– No, eso no es cierto, lo que paso...

–Me tiene sin cuidado –dijo sin ningún ápice de sentimiento-

– ¡¿Como puedes decir eso?!

– Escucha, ¿mi misión ha cambiado no es así? Debo llevar ese estúpido pergamino a la Quinta, finito. Se acabo. Tu serás la flamante esposa del Kazekage y jamás nos cruzaremos de nuevo.

_"Malditas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer de nueva cuenta de los ojos jade de aquella mujer"_. –Sasuke se dijo mientras la observaba, no soportaba verla llorar.

–Es, es cierto ¿verdad?

–¿Hn?

– Lo siento Sasuke, tienes razón –se pasó una mano por sus ojos recogiendo cualquier rastro de lágrima a punto de caer- lo que paso no tiene importancia; a fin de cuentas yo no soy nada para ti. Con el tiempo estoy segura que seré feliz con el, se que es la segunda vez que te lo digo, pero esta vez no es un impulso, espero que tu también encuentres a alguien con quien ser feliz. –Sonrió de una manera pacifica, sin reproches ni malas intenciones y dando media vuelta comenzó a alejarse de el.

Vacío.

¿Que significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué redundaba y tenía tantas preguntas una y otra vez acerca de Sakura Haruno? Sintió un tremendo vacío cuando aquella mujer emprendió la "sutil huida" de su presencia. ¿Sin reclamos?, ¿Sin mas preguntas? Así, ¿Sin nada?. ¿Por que tenía la necesidad de escuchar su voz aunque no fueran palabras de amor?

Este era el resultado definitivo del frecuente rechazo. El lo sabía, ¿Por qué le afectaba? ¿Qué acaso no era esto lo que quería?. Uno, dos, tres pasos, veía aquel cuerpo alejarse despacio, resignado.

Tobirama había dicho que un Uchiha se convertía en monstruo cuando le arrebataban el objeto de su amor, y el ya no tenía que más amar cuando Itachi asesino a todo su clan; ¿Acaso Tobirama se había equivocado? O ¿Acaso el estaba dándose cuenta que tenia mas "objetos" de amor por los cuales sucumbir? ¿Por qué tenía unas ganas descomunales de arrancarle la cabeza a Gaara?. Convertirse en un monstruo para que Sakura Haruno jamás quitase sus ojos de el, huir con ella, arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho esa mujer que su mente estaba completamente perdida y no dejaba de darle problemas?

Camino rápidamente hacia ella tomándola del brazo, volteándola y pegándola contra su cuerpo. Sus manos la tomaron de los brazos y la besó. Salvaje, profundo, con necesidad extrema y con el deseo de no dejarla ir nunca más, se separo solo unos instantes para decir dos palabras.

– Huye conmigo –Las palabras surgieron con toda prisa de los labios del pelinegro manteniendo su frente pegada a la de ella fijando su mirada en los sorprendidos ojos jade...

* * *

**ESTA NO ES UNA PARTE DEL FANFIC-**

Sasuke y Dunixe….

-DuniXe… por que coño no actualizas!? –Sasuke activa su sharingan-

-Ay papeeeeeee es que he tenido muchos asuntillos por ahí pero ya actualizare mas seguido pinki promiseee! –Dunixe se le pega a Sasuke-

Sasuke la lanza lejos. –Querid s lectores(as) una disculpa muy grande de parte del staff que conforma este fanfic. Osea que hostiguen mas seguido a esta autora para que actualice, que, hasta a mi me tiene en ascuas con que voy a hacer con Sakura.

-Oyeee! No me lances tan lejos Sasuki! –Le da un zape a Sasuke- Bueno es cierto, tuve algunos problemillas por ahí al actualizar, propuestas, entrevistas y demás cosillas de trabajo. Algunos viajes flash donde no podía darme el lujo de encerrarme y escribir; además de que mi musa inspiradora anduvo de huevona XD

Sasuke le regresa el zape- CALLA! Tus seguidores (as) quieren saber que voy a hacer con Sakura! No me digas que se la voy a dejar a Gaara….

-Esa es la parte interesante mi querido Sasuki, aun esta en desarrollo pero creeeooooo …. ocurrirá una TRAGEDIA por tanta indecisión y pregunteria tuya jajajaja iba a escribir puteria pero ni al caso verdad…. O tal vez si andes de puto con una peliroja

-QUE DEMONIOS!?

-Tranquilo todo es parte de un TODO… eh.. si… por ahí…. Aun no puedo decir mas por que luego se me ceba. Por lo pronto nos estaremos leyendo en otro capitulo de MIA

**REVIEWS? MUCHAS GRACIAS**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATENCIÓN: NOTAS, COMENTARIOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO. **

* * *

Silencio, todo fue silencio, únicamente sentía correr la sangre por sus oídos. ¿Qué fue lo que el le había dicho?

**_–Huye conmigo –_**

La nariz de el se raspaba con la de ella mientras sus frentes permanecían pegadas, lágrimas con sentimientos encontrados cayeron de sus orbes jade.

–Sasuke... yo

–¿Que es lo que te detiene Sakura?

–¿Por que me dices todo esto? ¿No ves que solo me confundes? Eres la persona mas fría y dura conmigo, me ofendes y me lastimas, después me besas, casi tuvimos... me echas en cara la misión y después, ¿me pides huir?, ¿crees que no tengo orgullo y que me puedo dejar manipular? ¡Eres un idiota Sasuke Uchiha! – y con esto sumado a una sonora bofetada en la mejilla izquierda del pelinegro, Sakura se soltó de él y corrió hacia el campamento junto a Temari y Kankuro

Sasuke hervía en coraje, primeramente consigo mismo, ¿Por qué la beso de nuevo? ¿Qué demonios había salido de su boca?; si solo lo había pensado, ¿Por que salió tan natural? ¿Por qué su cerebro no le indico a su estúpida boca que se mantuviera cerrada? Y después ¿Quién en su sano juicio le diría a el semejantes palabras? ¿Acaso no lo amaba? ¿Por qué no dijo "!Si huyamos Sasuke kun!" como la tonta chica rosa que se suponía que era?

Su cabeza comenzó a doler, tantas preguntas, ninguna respuesta lógica, tonterías acerca de Tobirama y su estúpida teoría del amor de los Uchiha. Posó su mano sobre la sombra de la bofetada que dejo esa mujer, ardía, oh si, y escocía, decidió hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, a fin de cuentas, no hubo una respuesta positiva, la misión seguía, Gaara, pergamino, retirada. Así de fácil.

Camino por el mismo rumbo por el cual la pelirosa había huido y algo le llamo la atención, una bandana de Konoha cuyo listón era rojo; la bandana de Sakura, la tomó con una mano y la llevo a su nariz, olía a ella, a su cabello, la apretó y la escondió entre sus ropas mientras seguía rumbo al campamento

Sakura se encerró en su tienda, colocó compresas de agua fría sobre su rostro hinchado por las lagrimas, no podía dejar que Temari preguntase y ella tuviera que decir mentiras y enredar mas las cosas, Sasuke la hacia estremecer, e incluso sentir odio, si, "poquito", como nunca pensó en tener hacia alguien, bueno, hacia el, aún incluso después de haber hecho lo que hizo en el pasado. Recordó las veces que fue a visitarlo al hospital, ella era una experta medica entrenada por Tsunade, vamos que sabía distinguir a alguien que estaba dormido o que fingía dormir. El fingía, y no le importo, _–"Tal vez el no quería hablar y la manera mas sutil de no provocar malestar era esa"–_, se decía siempre que iba a verlo.

Aspiro un par de veces llenando sus pulmones, puso sus prioridades sobre la mesa. La misión, el pergamino es lo primero y su última misión como ninja de Konoha, no podía irse ni con Sasuke ni con Gara sin antes cumplirla, se lo debía a su maestra.

¿Casarse con Gara?, bueno, Había dicho que si, y no solo su palabra estaba en riesgo, si no la fraternización de Suna con Konoha, los lazos mas estrechos de toda la Alianza Shinobi, las posibilidades de crear nuevos jutsus y pócimas para ayuda de ninjas de futuras generaciones. Gaara la amaba, eso le había dicho, le ofrecía riquezas, comodidades, la "Primera dama de Suna" con beneficios mas que otorgados; ¿Qué era lo que ofrecía Sasuke? Confusión, desgaste, cansancio, oscuridad...

_–"Entonces te demostrare el por que no debiste enamorarte de mi desde un principio, yo no soy mas que una persona vacía que no puede ofrecerte mas que oscuridad."- _ Recordó

Sin embargo lo amaba, no importaba como, que o para que. Sakura amaba a Sasuke, así de fácil y también estaba su orgullo de mujer, su posición, sus heridas, lo amaba pero ya no podría ser la misma tonta que había sido, si se desarrollo como una excelente ninja, ¿Por que se estancó en sus propios sentimientos? Gaara era un buen tipo, y gran amigo de Naruto, su hermano. Le dolió la cabeza pero por ahora, debía seguir con lo que había prometido.

Al día siguiente Temari y Sakura levantaron el campamento rápidamente, Kankuro y Sasuke revisaban el perímetro, al estar todo seguro, emprendieron camino a Suna que ya no estaba lejos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

En Suna.

– Kazekage Sama. – Karin y Orochimaru rindieron sus respetos ante esa autoridad

– Orochimaru. – Gaara respondió con la seriedad de su cargo- Te he mandado llamar debido a que un antiguo compañero tuyo viene en camino.

– Me pregunto a quien se refiere, Kazekage Sama.

– Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin abrió los ojos al escuchar ese nombre

Orochimaru poso su mano sobre la espalda de la peliroja la cual sorprendida, volteo a mirarlo- Kazekage Sama, puedo preguntar, ¿A que se debe la visita de Uchiha Sasuke a Suna?

– El escolta a mi futura esposa, Haruno Sakura desde Konoha.

Karin no podía creerlo, ¿Haruno Sakura esposa del Kazekage? Pero si ella había dejado el camino libre para que esos dos... bueno no es que tuviera una oportunidad con Sasuke para dejar el camino libre pero, al menos ella había empezado a aceptar el hecho de que el no era para ella e incluso acepto irse de Konoha con Orochimaru para olvidarse de el y ahora casi como un regalo de los cielos, viene en bandeja de plata para conquistarlo.

– Karin, querida, bájate de tu esplendorosa nube de sueños, es hora de irnos– Orochimaru hizo una reverencia al Kazekage y se dirigió a la peliroja quien nerviosa y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se inclinó respetuosamente ante Gaara y siguió a su maestro.

– Ah, creí que la alumna de Tsunade y Sasuke-kun se quedarían en Konoha, juntos, ¿Tu no Karin?

– E... eso no importa, no se por que me pregunta eso Orochimaru-Sama

– Claro querida, claro.

Orochimaru se dirigió a preparar lo que seria la habitación de Sasuke, cosa que Karin no había escuchado por estar ensimismada en su burbuja de sueños.

– Orochimaru-Sama...

– Tranquila querida, Sasuke-kun y Sakura Haruno llegaran por la tarde, según el Kazekage, han tenido algunos inconvenientes, hay ciertas recompensas por capturar a la futura esposa del Kage de la Arena, así que Temari-chan y Kankuro-kun fueron a por ellos. Seguramente vienen cansados, podrías ayudar a Sasuke-kun para que se sienta cómodo.— Orochimaru respondió con intención doble.

– Yo.. ¡claro que no!- exclamo la pelirroja- Tengo asuntos mas importantes.

–¿Cómo cuales Karin? –Sonriente, el antiguo Sannin alargo su cuello un poco para escuchar con mejor detalle a su alumna-

– Yo, yo, este, tengo que... ¡lavarme el cabello!, ya sabe, se necesita un buen tratamiento, si, eso hare.

Orochimaru contrajo su cuello a la posición normal y siguió con la platica. –Ya veo querida, entonces yo acomodare a Sasuke-kun, una habitación cómoda, ¡ah!, cierto, hay una habitación en nuestro pasillo, allí estará bien, ¿no te parece?

La pelirroja se sonrojo, esa habitación, la única vacía en ese pasillo estaba continua a la suya. Tragó saliva.

– Como quiera Orochimaru-Sama.

Sin mas, desaparecieron por los pasillos del edificio.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Konoha

– Reporte. – La voz fuerte de la hokage retumbo por la oficina mientras veía por la ventana la ciudad.

–Hokage-Sama – Un ninja con mascara de zorro se inclinaba ante su líder- Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha se dirigen a Suna sin mas problemas, fueron atacados, Haruno-San fue herida y envenenada sin embargo, gracias a la intervención de Uchiha-San recobró la movilidad, todo marcha como usted lo ha planeado pero...

–¿Pero? – la rubia voltea a verlo y se dirige a su silla para escuchar mas cómodamente-

–Los volvieron a atacar, esta vez no fueron de los nuestros.

–Explícate.

– En realidad hay una recompensa por la novia del Kazekage, esta vez, Temari-San y Kankuro-San fueron en su ayuda gracias a que el Kazekage mando a por ellos. Haruno San podría estar en verdadero peligro.

–Dime, ¿Quiénes son los ninjas héroes de Konoha?

El ninja sudo frío, no podía verse su expresión pero, la voz y la pose seria de su líder le hacían mover el labio debajo de la máscara.

– Son, los nuevos Sannin, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura.

–Entonces, ¿Tú crees que unos simples ninjas movidos por unas módicas recompensas son capaces de derrotar a dos de esos héroes?

–Hokage-Sama, yo...

–Esta bien, no te preocupes, igualmente no he hecho nada mas que intervenir lo suficiente. Nuevas ordenes, vigilancia total. No intervengan, solo quiero información, si el Kazekage o los ninjas de la arena los descubren, digan que es para protección de Sakura, así que solo iras tu y tu compañero.

–Entendido Hokage-Sama.

–Retirate.

–Si. –Y con un puff desapareció-

–_"Sakura, Sasuke, ¿que tanto mas tiene que pasar para que ya no le den vueltas al asunto?"- _Pensó la rubia mientras cruzaba sus manos debajo del mentón recargando sus hombros en el escritorio.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

No habían tardado, habiendo salido del bosque, las arenas del desierto se hicieron presentes, el calor comenzaba a escocer en la piel, Sakura no se había dado cuenta pero sus mejillas estaban coloradas. De repente, cayó una tela color morado sobre su cabeza, un olor sutil pero inconfundible lleno su nariz.

Sasuke se había quitado aquella prenda y habiendo quedado con sus pantalones azules y camisola blanca simplemente le dijo _"No será bueno que te de una insolación"_ seguido de unos pasos adelantados sin darle tiempo a respuesta, Sasuke se dirigió a comentar algo con Kankuro.

La pelirosa lo observó, no tenia pensado en decir nada, mientras menos cruzara palabra, mientras menos lo viera y se acostumbrara a su ausencia, mientras... Que equivocada, se quería engañar sola pero no podía, no podía por que lo amaba, si, era egoísta, lo amaba y solo lo quería para ella, quería que el tiempo, los kages, las misiones y todos desaparecieran, quería que solo quedaran ella y el. Pero era imposible, imposible por que no podían dejar de existir en este tiempo, no podía dejar su orgullo ninja, la misión, su maestra, sus palabras, su promesa.

– Ah, ¿cuñada? –Temari la detuvo un momento mientras los chicos se adelantaban-

– ¿Si, Temari San?

–Te seré sincera, Sakura. –Se detuvo unos instantes haciendo que la pelirosa también detuviera su paso-

–¿Que sucede?

–Se que tu no amas a Gaara, amas a Uchiha, dime por que, ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué te arriesgas a lastimar a mi hermano?

–Temari... San... -Se quedo helada, oh si, mala combinación, helada en medio de un desierto hirviente.- Yo...

–Gaara te ama Sakura, ¿que es lo que quieres?, ¿Por qué juegas con los sentimientos de otros?

–No, no estoy jugando, mi promesa de ser la esposa de Gaara sigue en pie, Sasu... Uchiha Sasuke, me di cuenta, que un amor unilateral no es bueno y no produce felicidad alguna.

–Gaara me contó, que fue Uchiha quien te dijo que estarías mejor con mi hermano, me sorprende que le hicieras caso.

–A mi también me sorprende, nunca pensé que alguna vez le haría caso a sus palabras, siempre fui obstinada a llevarle la contraria pero, nunca había resultados.

–Si te casas con Gaara, Sakura...

– Lo se, te prometo que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, se que llegare a amar a Gaara, el lo dijo, Sasuke lo dijo, Gaara me puede dar todo lo que el no puede, incluso ya lo hace, me ama, tengo que corresponder a ese amor.

–Sakura...

–¡Temari! ¡Sakura! – Un grito las saco de su conversación- ¡¿Qué hacen?! ¡No se queden atrás! –Kankuro había regresado medio camino a llamarles

–¡Ah! ¡Ya vamos! –Responde Temari alzando una de sus manos, Kankuro volvió a caminar-

Sakura voltea hacia Kankuro y divisa a Sasuke mas adelantado, este voltea hacia atrás y la mira directo a los ojos, sus miradas se cruzan de nuevo y el corazón de Sakura siente una opresión lastimosa que la hace bajar la mirada

–Sakura –Temari la saca de su pesar momentáneamente- No quiero que Gaara resulte lastimado, tu sabes bien todo lo que ha tenido que pasar, es la primera vez que ama a alguien mas y ... bueno, aún tienes tiempo de hacer algo por Uchiha si es que lo amas.

–¿Que? Temari-san, ¿acaso me estas diciendo que no me case con Gaara?- La pelirosa abrió los ojos sorprendida

–Te diré una cosa- Temari le dío una sonrisa tierna mientras camina unos pasos hacia adelante- Uchiha podrá ser y aparentar todo lo que quieras, pero se reconocer las miradas, las "señales" si quieres llamarlo así, se que en este viaje Sakura, tu y ese chico han tenido mas que ver que un simple intercambio de palabras fuertes.

La pelirosa se sonrojo y su lengua se agarroto en su boca impidiendo cualquier intento de acción verbal, _-"¿Cómo lo sabe?" _se preguntó.

–¿Te sorprende?, créeme, cuando te cruzas con un chico cuyas únicas palabras son de fastidio, tienes que aprender a saber que es lo que en realidad quiere decir, así te vas dando cuenta que no solo son las palabras las que se necesitan para comunicar sentimientos. Tómalo como una lección ninja.

La mente de Sakura trabajaba a mil por hora, ¿A quien se refería Temari?, ¿Palabras de fastidio?, La única persona que podría hablar de esa manera era... _"¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari y Shikamaru tienen una relación!" _Se sorprendió aun mas al hacer esa deducción pero ese no era el punto.

–Inclusive Kankuro sospechaba algo cuando los encontramos, tu sonrojo en las mejillas, tu cabello enmarañado, vamos que Sasuke al parecer, esta muy bien dotado.

–¡Temari-San! –Exclamó asomando la cabeza fuera de aquella prenda morada-

–Hahaha, oh vaya, deberías ver tu cara –Se burló- Sin embargo Sakura, si sigues con esto, Gaara se tendrá que involucrar, las aldeas pueden llegar a ser enemigas por tal engaño, tu y los culpables serán dados a la caza, no importara que sean héroes de la guerra ninja. La arena pondrá precio a la traición. Si no estas segura de olvidar a Uchiha, y si Uchiha no puede dejarte ir, no sigas adelante.

–Temari-San, yo...

–No digas nada mas. Entiendo que esto es una guerra dentro de ti, entiendo perfectamente, solo, es solo que no puedo quedarme callada, mi hermano, mi aldea, se que estarías en mi misma situación si es que alguien llegase a herir a Naruto ¿cierto?

–Entiendo Temari-San. Gracias por tu preocupación.

–Me alegra que entendieras. Ahora vamos, "cuñada"

Las chicas corrieron a alcanzar a sus compañeros. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la aldea de la arena. Todo estaba por terminar.

Sin embargo, hubo algo en las palabras de Temari, _"...Y si Uchiha no puede dejarte ir..."_ ¿que fue aquello?, ¿sería una metáfora a sus propios sentimientos? O ¿que querría decir?- Sakura meditaba acerca de ello.

* * *

**Esto no es parte del fanfic.**

**En la habitación de DuniXe…**

-Muchas gracias por esperar capitulo! –Dunixe se pone un sombrerito de fiesta infantil y saca un espanta suegras y comienza a sonarlo

-Oe! DuniXe! Pero que coño te pasa!? – Sasuke le da un zape, le tira el gorrito y ella escupe su espanta suegras- Por que dejas a las fans en espera!?-

-Mi gorrito! ;o;

-Ash… inmadura!

-Madurar es para las frutas CHUCHIHA!

-Que dijiste?! –Activa el sharingan-

-Ay no te enojes Sasukito

-Como que no me enoje!?

-Bueno sinceras gracias por su apoyo, paciencia, mentadas de madre, amenazas, REVIEWS, vistas anónimas sin dejar review…

""SI SE QUE ME VISITAN Y DE DONDE ME VISITAN! JAJAJAJAJAJA TEMAN POR SU UBICACIÓN!""

En fin. Muchas gracias, como mencionado esta, auguro no mas de 3 capítulos en donde desarrollare esta historia para su final. Por consiguiente al final de MIA, "LA ESPOSA DEL HOKAGE" será la siguiente que vera próximo capitulo a la luz. Gracias por su paciencia. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Hola gente como están!?  
Bueno pues aquí con la novedad de otro capitulo! Nos estamos acercando al final y ya tengo el desarrollo del mismo en mi cabeza, espero seguir escribiendo mas rapidito para poder traerles todo lo que tengo en esta cabecita loca.

Estoy algo deprimida, el capitulo anterior no tuvo mucho pegue… solo obtuve 2 reviws… MIL GRACIAS KROL y KIM-BLANCA

Aunque también debo agradecer a aquellos que ven este fic en el anonimato. Los países de los que vienen a leer son: Brasil, México, España, Salvador, Chile, Argentina, Perú, Venezuela, USA, Honduras, Panamá y aunque suene loco, hay una persona de China que también tuvo curiosidad por esta historia. GRACIAS!

Ahora a lo que nos truje Chencha, el capitulo…  
Que de hecho es el mas largo hasta ahora 3  
DUOZO!

* * *

La llegada a Suna no fue como se había planeado, no hubo festejo, no hubo vitorias a la futura primera dama, pero no quería decir que no las hubiera después. Los protocolos debían seguirse tal y como dictaba la ley de Suna, pero podía esperar al menos para que los invitados se acomodaran y se vistieran de acuerdo a la celebración.

–¡Gaara! – Temari se dirigió a su hermano quien se encontraba firmando algunos papeles en su escritorio-

–Temari, tu llegada me augura buenas noticias ¿No es así?-

–Así es, Kankuro los escolta a la mansión, espero que Orochimaru tenga listas sus habitaciones.

–Si, le he mencionado que por ahora están bajo su encargo, dime, ¿Cómo... ¿Cómo esta ella?

–Ella esta bien, no tiene ningún rasguño, bueno sí, sí los tiene pero sabes a lo que me refiero, Uchiha... - hizo hincapié en el apellido- Fue de gran ayuda.

Gaara había notado aquella insinuación, algo le hizo hervir la sangre pero su postura como Kazekage le impedía hacer locuras, como hubiese querido, ir, darle una paliza a Uchiha y huir con Sakura. No, no podría hacerlo pero existían posibilidades más limpias y sutiles para lograr sus objetivos, por ahora tenia la mitad de sus planes realizados, Sakura había aceptado ser su mujer y el día que ella estuviera retozando de placer entre sus sabanas, ese día se podría decir que él, él Kazekage de Sunagakure se realizaría como un ser completo y feliz junto a ella.

–Entiendo, haremos los preparativos para la presentación ante el consejo esta tarde, avisa a los invitados y pon en aviso a Sakura

–Bien, les diré, y tu no te pongas tan nervioso– Sonrió de medio lado y abrió la puerta – Gaara, pase lo que pase, no quiero que te descontroles, ¿entendido?

Gaara entendía a lo que se refería su hermana, a pesar de todo ella también había hablado con el cuando Kankuro no estaba presente, le había hablado de los sentimientos de aquellos dos, de sus teorías y posibles resultados.

–No lo hare – Mencionó y siguió firmando papeles

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sakura no podía creerlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando habían sido recibidos en la mansión principal por Orochimaru y Karin, esta última sonrojada ente la presencia del Uchiha, cosa que la pelirosa no paso desapercibida. Sasuke sin embargo, hacia caso omiso a su alrededor.

–Vaya la alumna de Tsunade por fin ha llegado, bienvenidos. – El antiguo Sannin sonrió ante la presencia de sus compatriotas de Konoha–

–Orochimaru, supongo que ya tienes las habitaciones. – Mencionó Kankuro –

–Así es Kankuro-kun, la habitación de Sasuke kun esta justo en este pasillo junto a la habitación de Karin y la de Sakura chan esta cerca del pasillo principal del Kazekage, es preciso que descansen para la futura presentación.

Sakura no podía articular palabra, Sasuke cerca, muy cerca de aquella peliroja con sentimientos obvios, su inner se quejo y dijo de todo mientras escuchaba.

–Yo no pienso quedarme – Sasuke por fin habló– Yo he cumplido mi misión, ella ya esta aquí, solo debo ver al Kazekage, cumplir con lo que la Hokage ha encargado y debo retirarme, este clima no es muy de mi agrado.

El corazón de Sakura se arrugó un poco mas si es que fuese posible.

–Ah, el Kazekage no podrá verte aun Sasuke-kun, esta arreglando algunos asuntos más, mientras se acerca la hora de la presentación. Solo algunos de los mas allegados podrían pasar a solicitar una visita directa. – Respondió Orochimaru

–Hn...– Sasuke cerro los ojos al ver imposible el escape inmediato.

–Así es, les recomiendo descansar, así recuperan energías. Bien, los dejo a tu cuidado Orochimaru, me debo reportar con Gaara– Kankuro se despidió y dio media vuelta.

–¡Kankuro-San!– replicó la pelirosa- Quisiera ver al Kazekage, yo también debo reportarme con el, es decir, sería mi deber por...

–Ah, ah... cierto, es tu deber, futura primera dama de Suna – Sasuke mencionó con un dejo de enojo al cual Orochimaru y Karin no perdieron detalle – Ve, antes de que se te haga tarde... ¡Karin! – se dirigió a la pelirroja- muéstrame la habitación

–S... ¡Sí Sasuke-kun! – Karin respondió y de inmediato lo encamino.

Sakura bajo la mirada, tristemente volvió a dirigirse con Kankuro.

–Ah Sakura, veraz, esta regla también se aplica para ti, por ahora, deberás permanecer en tu habitación, los sirvientes se encargaran de darte lo que necesites, es decir, estas a nuestro cuidado por ahora; Temari fue a ver a Gaara primero así que, ya debe tener listas las ordenes, supongo que la celebración de presentación ante el consejo será esta tarde pues tu llegada no fue como lo planeamos.

–Entiendo – Bajo el tono de su voz.

–Bien, bien, entonces yo la llevare a su habitación Kankuro-kun, Sakura-chan sígueme por favor. – Respondió Orochimaru y Sakura sin decir mas, lo siguió.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Karin sudaba frio, ¿hacia cuanto no lo veía? Y de repente se aparece dejando a la pelos de chicle en bandeja de plata para el Kazekage, debía ser broma del destino, acaso le estaba dando otra oportunidad para...

–Karin, ¿Que diablos hacen aquí tu y la serpiente? – Justo antes de entrar a la habitación, le pregunto a la pelirroja-

–Ah... bueno, Orochimaru-sama esta investigando un nuevo veneno de las hormigas gigantes– abrió del todo la puerta e indico a Sasuke pasar con un ademan- ...han estado infectando a algunas personas que han tenido contacto, es extraño ya que, no contenían ninguna clase de veneno y ...

–Hn... - Respondió el azabache recostándose sobre la cama y dándole la espalda a la chica – Déjame solo... – continuo el – necesito prepararme para largarme lo mas rápido de aquí...

Karin volteo a mirarlo, no, ese ya no era aquel Sasuke-kun que dejo en la aldea, ahora parecía mas voluble, confundido y lo mas extraño era la manera en que había reaccionado hacia unos momentos con la futura primera dama de Suna.

–Sasuke-kun – su voz apenas si se escucho- ¿Estas bien?, parece que algo te molesta, ¿Es por la boda del Kazekage?

Sasuke ante las palabras de la chica activo en cólera su sharingan y volteo a verla amenazante – ¡Te dije que te largaras! – y simplemente con una onda de chakra empujo a la mujer del cuarto y cerro la puerta.

Karin se sobo la cabeza después de estrellarse contra la pared, maldijo al pelinegro en voz baja y entro a su cuarto claramente enojada.

Orochimaru condujo a la pelirosa a uno de los pasillos principales, la arquitectura era diferente y estaba adornada con finas estructuras talladas en la roca terrosa.

–Así que la alumna de la princesa Tsunade contraerá nupcias con el Kazekage, es una gran oportunidad para las aldeas de Konoha y Suna, es un buen sacrificio querida, tienes toda mi admiración –Dijo la serpiente observando su reacción de reojo

–No es un sacrificio- Respondió Sakura-

–¿A no?, pero si tu amas a Sasuke-Kun, sacrificas todo lo que sientes por una estabilidad mayor entre las aldeas. Si eso no es sacrificio, no se que es a lo que juegas...

–¡No estoy jugando! Es solo...

–No confundas pequeña, algo que admiro de Sasuke-kun es que cuando se propone algo lo logra, tu debes saber lo mismo.

–Que .. ¿Qué quiere decir?

–Bien, que Sasuke-kun al parecer se ha formado un nuevo objetivo. Ah, hemos llegado, esta es tu habitación, de las mejores, según lo que conocido en Suna. Te veo después Sakura-chan... -Y en un puff desapareció-

–Orochimaru-san... que diablos... -Colocó su mano sobre la perilla y entró a la habitación.

Su mandíbula cayó al suelo literalmente cuando dentro se encontraba una cama lujosa de colchón esponjoso con dosel en colores terrosos y detalles dorados, un tocador con un espejo enorme adornado con pintura dorada y varias botellas detalladas cuales joyas de diferentes perfumes y tamaños, collares perfectamente acomodados junto a maniquíes con vestimenta femenina típica de Suna. Siguió avanzando y se encontró con una puerta entreabierta; se coló por esta y descubrió un baño equipado con todos los lujos, Bañera enorme, cambiador, ducha, lavamanos claro, todo muy "Ad hoc" a los colores y adornos.

Sakura salió del baño mareada con tanto esplendor, ¿Esto es lo que le espera?, todo el lujo que jamás imaginó, que jamás tuvo y ahora de la noche a la mañana, podría disfrutarlo para el resto de su vida pero, ¿Sería feliz?; se acercó a la esponjosa cama y se sentó tocándose la frente, de sus hombros resbaló aquella prenda morada que anteriormente Sasuke le había colocado para protegerla del sol y trato de acomodar sus ideas.

–Ah cuñada... – Temari tocó a la puerta que se encontraba abierta- ¿Estas bien Sakura? –La rubia se acerco rápidamente al ver a la pelirosa tan extraña-

–Ah, Temari-San, si, estoy bien, solo quede algo abrumada con tantos lujos, yo nunca he...

–Entiendo, bueno, es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando, ni siquiera yo tengo una habitación como esta, aunque en realidad no lo necesito, en fin, te vine a avisar que la ceremonia de presentación al consejo es esta tarde, prepárate, ponte lo que gustes de estos trajes, están hechos exclusivamente para ti...

–Esta bien, Temari-san...

–Sakura, aun estas a tiempo de retractarte, solo tendrías mañana y lo que queda de este día ya que, después de ese tiempo, te casaras con Gaara y se podría llamar traición a Suna si interrumpieses la boda por alguna razón o después de ella. Se que es demasiada presión, pero...

–Lo entiendo Temari-san, gracias por la preocupación... hasta el momento no hay nada que me detenga. Además deseo ver a Gaara-kun, la última misión a mi maestra y Hokage debe llevarse a cabo.

–Bien, tendrás esta noche para hablar largo y tendido con Gaara. Recuerda lo que te dije y ... Suerte.

–Gracias Temari-san...

Diciendo esto, se despidieron, Sakura se recostó en la cama y esta se acomodo a su cuerpo. Algunas lagrimas se hicieron presentes pero no dejo que las mismas la abrumaran, se levanto y empezó a desvestirse, entrando al baño y comenzando con el ritual de belleza.

Pasillos a distancia, Sasuke también había sido advertido de la presentación de Sakura ante el consejo y se requería al guardia, en este caso a el, para entregar a la prometida del Kazekage sana y salva.

Tenía la bandana de la pelirosa entre sus manos _-Huye conmigo –_ Recordó; estaba hecho un caos, sus pensamientos no coincidían con los sentimientos que comenzaban a surgir dentro de su oscuro y casi muerto corazón.

No, ya se lo había dicho así mismo, no necesitaba amarla, eso no era para el, el amor no era lo suyo y se lo demostraría a si mismo esta misma noche, cuando todos se retirasen. Su sonrisa de medio lado apareció junto a una sombra oscura debajo de sus ojos

–Esta noche no escaparas de mi, Sakura...

Si, la lujuria y su deseo despertaban nuevamente, la pelirosa la pagaría por haberle hecho esto. Arrojó la bandana hacia la cama y entro al baño para comenzar a arreglarse y jugar al papel del guardián de la mujer de sus ahora pesadillas.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

El sol ya se había ocultado, el Kazekage se encontraba al centro del enorme salón preparado para esa ocasión, la guardia especial, Temari y Kankuro estaban colocados de pie a su derecha e izquierda, el consejo de Suna se encontraba alrededor del salón, todos, para no perder de vista a los llegados de Konoha, tanto Orochimaru como Karin estaban en una esquina con vista suficiente observando a lo lejos.

Sakura al centro, vestía con ropa típica de alto rango cubierta con un velo de color verde agua, Temari le había ayudado de ultimo minuto con el maquillaje y detalles protocolarios. Igualmente, Sasuke vestido con ropa típica de Suna para un guardia en color azul marino, estaba detrás de ella, observando su silueta detenidamente, cada movimiento, cada detalle hasta que un anciano del consejo comenzó a hablar.

–Sunagakure, toma como positiva la decisión de Konohagakure al aceptar que una de sus ciudadanas sea la prometida del Kazekage Gaara, Ahora es decisión de la doncella elegida, en el transcurso de un día, para retractarse o seguir con el compromiso.

Sasuke escucho detenidamente, aun quedaba un día para que ese Kazekagucho no obtuviese lo que quiere, sonrío imperceptiblemente para la mayoría, sin embargo, unos ojos viperinos si que se habían dado cuenta.

–Interesante asunto, querida Karin... - Orochimaru se dirigió a la chica a su lado – Me pregunto que cosas sucederán en el transcurso de un solo día.

La pelirroja no entendió las palabras ni la actitud de Orochimaru, pero algo no cuadraba muy bien, y ella lo averiguaría esa noche.

–Jovencita – El anciano que había dirigido el discurso se dirigió a Sakura – Desliza el velo y preséntate

Sakura tomo entre tres de sus dedos aquel velo y revelo su rostro, una tiara de oro e incrustaciones verdes brilló en su sedoso cabello rosa que, había dejado crecer hasta debajo del cuello, cosa que a Sasuke hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida, nunca había estado a las espaldas de la chica.

–Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, de la aldea de Konoha, es un honor que el Kazekage Gaara me haya elegido como su futura esposa.

¿Que diablos significaba esa naturalidad?, Que acaso, ¿No recordaba nada de lo anteriormente ocurrido?, Sasuke comenzó desesperarse.

Gaara se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia Sakura, nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que se encontró con los ojos jade de ella, tomo una de sus manos y se inclinó un poco para besársela muy respetuosamente.

–Sakura Haruno, seas bienvenida a Suna, tu nuevo hogar.

La pelirosa se sonrojo hasta la médula, mientras no reaccionaba Gaara la condujo con el a donde debían sentarse

–Kazekage... – Sasuke interrumpió y Sakura volvió a la realidad. – Aún no es tu mujer.

–Lo se, pero ahora es mi prometida a menos que ella diga lo contrario, así que debe ocupar su lugar a mi lado, no te preocupes, tu misión te la daré mañana al atardecer, y podrás regresar a tu aldea a menos que quieras estar en nuestra ceremonia de bodas.

–Hn, ya veo, entonces, con gusto me quedare.

El corazón de la pelirosa dio un vuelco de 180º ¿Qué era lo que pretendía el azabache al aceptar tal hecho?

–Vamos Sakura – Le dijo Gaara mientras colocaba su brazo sobre el de él.

Ella sin decir nada lo acompaño. Sasuke sin embargo observaba un lugar lo suficientemente apartado pero donde pudiera tener a su vista a la mujer de sus arranques.

–Uchiha – La rubia hermana del Kazekage se acerco al azabache – No te preocupes por Sakura...

–No lo hago

–Si, entiendo, ahora ven a sentarte con nosotros, eres parte de la guardia de Konoha y nosotros de Suna, así que no veo problema en compartir la mesa, el espectáculo comenzará.

Dicho y hecho, al haberse sentado en la mesa de la guardia, música, bailes y demostraciones de técnicas de la aldea de la arena fueron el espectáculo de la noche.

–Sakura... – Gaara interrumpió a la pelirosa quien, estaba algo distraída- Debo agradecerte el aceptar mis sentimientos. Quisiera visitarte esta noche y platicar

–Gaara-kun, e.. ¿Ésta noche? –le respondió con sonrojo en sus mejillas-

–Lo siento, debes estar exhausta, tengo entendido que han sido atacados, no te debes preocupar por los que los acompañaban, Tsunade me ha reportado que están bien, además tendremos todo el día para estar juntos.

–Gracias, Gaara-kun – Sakura sonrió tímidamente y bajo la vista aun sonrojada, no se había percatado que cierto pelinegro doblaba varios cubiertos por debajo de la mesa.

Al terminar la celebración, poco a poco el consejo como gente importante de Suna comenzó a irse, no tardo mucho tiempo para que Sakura y Gaara se despidieran el ultimo con algo de prisa para terminar algún papeleo de ultimo momento.

Sasuke también se había retirado sin despedirse, así que Temari acompaño a Sakura hasta su habitación.

En el camino, la rubia aprovecho para recordarle a Sakura su importante decisión.

–Bien cuñada, todo marcha sobre ruedas, al menos por ahora, necesito tu decisión Sakura, solo tienes el día de mañana. Después de ello, no hay marcha atrás.

–Lo se Temari-san, aún, aún estoy algo confusa, pero espero que esta noche mis dudas se aclaren.

–Eso espero, por el bien de las dos aldeas. Y por cierto, luces muy bella con ropas de Suna. –Giñandole un ojo a manera de despedida, la rubia sigue su camino hacia su habitación unos pasillos mas adelante-

–Gra.. gracias Temari-san – Sonrió sonrojada y entró a su habitación encerrándose entre la oscuridad-

–"Luces muy bella con ropas de Suna..."

Una voz grave le dijo a sus espaldas haciendo que sus sentidos se agudizaran y su sentido ninja despertara, de un salto hacia atrás, reunió chakra en sus manos con el filo de un escalpelo y acorraló a la persona entre las sombras.

–Vaya, es bueno saber que estas alerta, Sakura – aquella persona avanzó y la luz de la luna que se colaba de la ventana revelo su rostro.

–Sasuke-kun. . . – Inmediatamente desapareció el chakra de sus manos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Solo vine a visitarte – Se acercó lentamente a ella acorralándola entre la cama y su presencia haciéndola sentarse al retroceder

–¿Visitarme? – Algo no cuadraba y eso, ella lo sabía muy bien, entrecerró los ojos y tomó valor, se levanto nuevamente y lo encaró- Que osadía venir a la habitación de la prometida del Kazekage sin previo aviso, como un delincuente.

–Hn... que bien has adoptado tu papel – Sonrió descaradamente mirándola con obvio coraje

–Así debe de ser, debo respetar a mi prometido, así que – señalando la puerta siguió- Por favor Sasuke, mañana tendré un día muy ocupado con Gaara-kun como para perder el sueño peleando contigo.

–¿Pelear? – La sonrisa se borro de su rostro y tomó la mano de la chica que apuntaba a la puerta –¿En serio piensas seguir con este jueguito Sakura?

–Suéltame – le dijo secamente– no necesito que vengas a atormentarme nuevamente

–No lo hare, ni tampoco necesitas seguir con esta farsa, tu no amas a ese tipo, el que te diga cosas lindas y te haga sonrojar como una niña tonta no le hace tan importante para que tu lo llegues a amar

–¿No le hace importante para llegar a amarlo?, y entonces ¿A quien según tu debo hacer importante? ¿ A ti? ¿A alguien que me ha despreciado toda la vida aunque supiera de mis sentimientos?

Sin dar tiempo, Sasuke la junto a su cuerpo y se abalanzo sobre los labios de la pelirosa invadiendo su boca con su lengua. Era lo que mejor sabia hacer, no dar tiempo y tener el factor sorpresa a su alcance aunque, para Sakura significase un tormento. Esta vez no iba a suceder igual, no, junto chakra en su mano libre y la dirigió al cuerpo de Sasuke, este al mantener su sharingan activo desde que se coló a la habitación, logro esquivarlo por los pelos.

–Hn, así que me atacas por fin.

–¿Que es lo que en verdad pretendes?, ¿Qué quieres de mi Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Por qué me desprecias y después me confundes con tus palabras, tus acciones, tus labios...? –Las lagrimas comenzaron a juntarse en sus orbes esmeralda-

Como odiaba verla llorar, un hueco en el pecho se le formaba y le impedía pensar fríamente, se acercó de nuevo a la chica iluminada por la luz de la luna recogiendo con su pulgar, una de aquellas lagrimas que se desbordaron por las mejillas sonrosadas.

–Tu nunca lo vas a amar Sakura

–¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

–Porque cada vez que te beso, cada vez que te toco, me demuestras que mueres por que lo siga haciendo.

–Gaara también me tocará, también me besará y aunque me cueste, daré lo mejor de mi para que esto funcione

Y allí estaba de nuevo la vena de aquel sentimiento confuso para el, la ira guardada volvió a despertar y los celos se desbordaron, al no saber como decirle todo lo que empezaba a pensar dio parte de nuevo a los impulsos y acciones.

Volvió a tomar a la chica asegurándose de que esta vez no lo sorprendiera con algún movimiento y la beso de nueva cuenta, pasionalmente. Los labios de ambos ardían en constante fricción, sus lenguas se enredaban y jugaban, las lagrimas desaparecieron y comenzó a sentirse el fuego de aquellos cuerpos que se exigían mas entre si.

Sakura pensó a mil por hora, esto era alta traición para Gaara, el no se lo merecía, el era tan bueno con ella, era todo un caballero, pero no lo amaba. Ella amaba a este ser obscuro que se estaba apoderando de sus labios, que la confundía y que la arrancaba de la realidad en la que vivía. Sentía como aquellas manos la conducían a aquella esponjosa cama, como aquellas descargas provenientes de las yemas de sus dedos recorrían su cuerpo provocándole el deseo de más, más de él tocándola.

Por otra parte, Sasuke también desato sus pensamientos, Tobirama no se equivocaba, un Uchiha se convierte en monstruo cuando el motivo de su amor es aniquilado sin embargo, lo que comenzaba a sentir dentro de si era distinto a su monstruo interior, cada vez que sus impulsos ganaban la batalla como ahora, únicamente con ella, podía sentir que todo lo demás se podía ir a la mierda. Detuvo el beso para contemplar aquellos labios ya rojos por el tormento de los suyos, colocó a Sakura sobre la cama y se inclino hacia ella quedando a la altura de su rosto-

–Sakura, tu no debes casarte con el Kazekage

–He aceptado ya, ¿no lo entiendes? –Lo miro sonrojada pero decidida

–No puedes, lo impediré sabes que lo haré

–No te entiendo, eres todo un caso, Sasuke – Llevo uno de sus antebrazos a sus ojos para evitar el contacto visual y para que la tela absorbiera las lagrimas que volvían a asomarse

–Eres MÍA Sakura...

La chica retiro su brazo lentamente y le miro a los ojos nuevamente anonadada – ¿Que? – le respondió

–Eres mía, únicamente mía Sakura– Y al decir esto Sasuke comenzó a besarle el cuello

–Espera, no soy tu propiedad, no soy un objeto que te quito Gaara y que puedes arrebatarle de vuelta

–Gaara nunca te alejo de mi, ¿que eso no es obvio?, Hasta ahora, en estos precisos momentos, no te has negado a nada de lo que hemos hecho.

Y era cierto, después de volver a besarle, no le impidió el contacto, por el contrario, asumió la traición y se dejo llevar.

–Sakura, dime que me detenga, dímelo y lo haré, de lo contrario tu cuerpo será mío también, así como tus pensamientos.

–Sasuke... -fue lo único que pronunció, dando permiso al azabache de poseerla tanto física como mentalmente

Aceptando esta respuesta el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado y dio rienda suelta a su lado salvaje, comenzó a devorar la piel suave con aquel olor tan característico de ella llenándola de besos, sus manos viajaron y desataron cada nudo, desabrocharon cada botón y se deshizo de aquellas ropas tan finas dejándola únicamente en interiores.

–Eres hermosa...

¿Cuando el le había dicho que era hermosa?, se sonrojo nuevamente pero no se calló sus pensamientos – Al parecer, sigo siendo una niña tonta al sonrojarme con palabras lindas.–

–Hn, No del todo, por que es la verdad, eres hermosa por que yo soy el que lo digo.

–Arrogante

–Testaruda

Y las manos de Sasuke se colaron debajo del sostén apretado aquellos montículos sensibles provocando un gemido tímido, el azabache se deshizo del sostén admirando cada centímetro de piel, aún recordaba su suavidad como en aquella cueva testigo del arrebato momentáneo, ahora tendría mas tiempo para grabar en su mente cada rincón, su sharingan estaba activado y así lo hizo. Ella por su parte se aguantaba las ganas de gemir mas fuerte por temor a alertar a las personas que pudiesen estar cerca.

–No hay nadie, me asegure de ello, no te reprimas Sakura, deja que tus palabras y sonidos sean míos también...

–Sasuke-kun... ¡ah! –sintió como la boca del azabache capturo uno de sus pezones mordiéndolo con suavidad mientas su mano libre arrancaba de un tirón la última prenda que la cubría.

Su piel también sabía delicioso, un sabor al que podría volverse adicto, no corrección, al que ya era adicto.

Poco a poco el Uchiha empezó a sentirse incomodo debido a la ropa de Suna, sus pantalones apretaban debido a su creciente erección y no tuvo mas que quitarse las prendas como pudo sin despegar sus labios de la piel de la pelirosa, ella por su parte sucumbía a las caricias proporcionadas.

El azabache se irguió y admiro a la mujer desnuda que tenia a su merced, el cabello revuelto esparcido sobre el dosel, las mejillas rosadas, los labios entreabiertos aspirando por el oxigeno que le hacia falta, aquellos pechos hinchados y esos pezones erguidos en espera de mas, aquella cintura y ese abdomen al que imaginó por un segundo hinchado con el fruto de su semilla. Después aquella uve entre sus piernas, un calor mas abrumador lo estremeció...

–¿Sasuke-kun? – pregunto ante la mirada del pelinegro

–Sakura, no hay marcha atrás...

–Lo se...

Y diciendo esto el procedió a sumergirse de nuevo en la piel de ella bajando con besos pausados por su abdomen abriéndose paso hasta llegar a aquella ya húmeda entrada y recordó algo que lo tenia al borde de la histeria en su momento. ¿Acaso era virgen? Si ese era el caso su temple seguiría en parsimonia si no, le arrancaría el nombre e iría a cobrar venganza por arrebatarle a el lo que le pertenecía por derecho, ¿De quien?, no importaba, era su derecho.

–Sasuke, por favor, yo no...

–¿No eres virgen? – hablo con frialdad mirándola de nuevo a los ojos y evitando seguir tocándola.

–¿Que? No, yo... - se irguió despacio cubriendo con sus manos lo que podía de su desnudez

–¿Con quien fue Sakura? – su voz se volvió peligrosa y tremendamente grave

–¿Pero que dices?

–¿Nara?, ¿Hyuga?, ¿Aburame?... ¿Rock Lee?, Dímelo por las buenas no me hagas entrar a esa cabecita tuya...

Un sonido seco se escucho cuando la palma de su mano estuvo a punto de estrellarse de nueva cuenta en el rostro del Uchiha pero fue interceptada por la mano del azabache antes de llegar a su destino

–Como te atreves a decir tantas tonterías Sasuke, ¡Yo soy virgen! – Le dijo levantando la voz.

Una risa casi imperceptible comenzó a hacerse notar conforme pasaban los segundos, el azabache reía y la ojiverde se confundía...

–Estas, loco... Uchiha...

Inmediatamente ceso de reír y tomó a la pelirosa contra su cuerpo dejándola de espaldas a su pecho, ambos hincados sobre el mullido colchón, bajo su mano derecha rápidamente hasta aquella entrada caliente y húmeda haciendo que la chica emitiera un gemido de sorpresa ante la invasión de su intimidad.

Los dedos del azabache fueron precisos al encontrar el aún hinchado botón de placer y comenzó a estimularlo ayudado también por la lubricación que la receptora producía.

–¡Ah!, ¡Sasu..ke... -kun! –Sus manos libres se aferraron a el tratando de rodearlo en aquella posición

–Sakura, - susurró en su oído mientras con su mano libre aprisionaba uno de los pechos de la chica- ¿Sabes que le habría hecho a aquel que hubiese robado tu pureza?

–N..no... ¡Ah!

–Ni siquiera el Amaterasu seria un buen castigo...

El azabache la soltó recostándola sobre su espalda y se coloco en medio de sus piernas haciéndola gemir nuevamente al introducir uno de sus dedos en aquella intimidad tan caliente y preparada para el y con su pulgar, seguía estimulando aquel botón por demás hinchado y sensible

–¡Ah Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke! ¡Por favor!

–Muy bien Sakura, déjame ver como te corres, déjame grabar tus expresiones de placer...

Y no se lo dijo de nuevo por que el azabache sintió las contracciones sobre sus dedos y un grito que enmudeció al sofocarlo con sus propios labios; su dura erección reclamaba estar ya entre aquellos pliegues que tanto anhelaba, no le dio mucho tiempo para recuperarse y la punta de su miembro encontró la entrada bañándose en aquel liquido de placer.

–Sasuke, por favor...

–No te preocupes, no te lastimaré...

Lentamente comenzó a introducirse, la pelirosa sentía cada milímetro que se abría paso en su estrechez mientas cierto escozor también aparecía, cerró fuertemente los ojos y se aferro del cuello del azabache.

Sasuke sentía cada vez mas que su avance se detenía y se encontraba con aquella barrera de pureza a sabiendas que, si se detenía por completo seria mas doloroso; salió un poco de ella para de una sola estocada abrirse paso por completo. Ella grito en su cuello y sintió como sus uñas se clavaban en su piel

Se detuvo unos instantes para que ella se acostumbrara a su invasión, las piernas de la pelirosa se aferraron a las caderas del azabache indicándole que estaba lista para seguir

–Eres Mía Sakura, Mía...

Y él comenzó un vaivén lento, para ella aún escocia, pero pronto comenzó a sentir placer que se reflejaba en sus movimientos, al ritmo que el marcaba ella lo seguía, sus pechos subían y bajaban mientras las estocadas comenzaban a volverse mas rápidas, mas profundas, el calor se extendía por sus cuerpos exigiendo mucho mas, las caricias iban y venían, ella era suya nadie mas la iba a tocar, _–"Sobre mi pútrido e insensible cadáver"–,_ se dijo mientras seguía embistiéndola ahora a un ritmo salvaje

Sakura no podía controlarse, su respiración se entrecortaba, lo observaba, lo detallaba, el rostro del azabache cambiaba tanto de expresión que era un manjar visual ver tantas facetas en tan corto tiempo, no, no se arrepentía de haberle entregado su pureza, un exquisito y placentero regalo para ambos, para ella quien había esperado tanto.

Sasuke alcanzo con su boca uno de los pezones de la chica succionando fuertemente mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano libre, la pelirosa sentía pequeños espasmos señales de que pronto volvería a correrse, enredo sus dedos en aquel cabello azabache que tanto anhelaba acariciar para atraerlo a la altura de sus ojos...

–Sasuke-kun.. ¡ah! ¡ah! ...

Sasuke la observo sin dejar de moverse aun mas rápido..

–Sasuke-kun yo, ¡Ah!, ¡Ah! Yo soy... ¡Tuya...!

El Azabache no pudo mas, sintió el orgasmo y se dejo llevar derramando su semilla, disminuyo su ritmo poco a poco mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento. Se dejo caer en el pecho de la ojijade escuchando su respiración.

El tampoco podía ir para atrás; y como si de una epifanía se tratase comprendió que eso era lo que necesitaba, no era un capricho, no era una obsesión, era una necesidad que el mismo se había negado por orgullo y por pensar que ella se perdería en vez de que le salvaría. _–"Ah Tobirama, te falto vida para ver que un monstruo podría volver a convertirse en humano" _-pensó

–No te casaras con Gaara, te lo prohíbo, eres mía...

–No lo haré... -respondió la pelirosa acariciándole el cabello mientras abrazaba su cabeza-

–Sabes lo que haré si no cumples lo que has dicho.

–Lo se, hablaré con Gaara-kun, comprenderá el por que no podemos seguir con esto, sin embargo, la misión de Tsunade sigue en pie, espero que no haya ningún problema.

–A primera hora hablaras con ese tipo, tomas el pergamino y nos vamos. No necesitamos estar aquí mas tiempo.

–No seas tan desesperado, siempre has tenido que hacer las cosas tan rápido, descansa un poco, debes, regresar a tu habitación ahora, no podemos dejar que nos descubran.

–¿Y yo soy desesperado? – se levanto lentamente para mirarla a los ojos-

–Aun sigo siendo su prometida hasta que le responda formalmente un si o un no.

–No eres su prometida

–Sasuke-kun, sabes a lo que me refiero – Sonrió como hacia tiempo no lo hacia, llena de vida y por fin con el anhelo de su corazón cumplido, el hombre por el que sufría le había demostrado que en verdad se interesaba en ella-

–En ese caso estaré en mi habitación, y recuérdalo...

–Si, soy tuya de eso no te quepa la menor duda.

No paso mucho tiempo para que el se fuera a su habitación, salió sigilosamente y no se percato de que entre las sombras era observado.

Faltarían unas cuantas horas mas para que el sol se asomarse por las dunas, la felicidad no cabía en el pecho de Sakura pero, aún así, logró dormir lo suficiente para prepararse al siguiente día.

Temari llego temprano a despertarla, la ayudo como la vez anterior a acomodar ciertos ropajes y adornos "protocolarios" repitió la rubia para poder colocarlos en el rostro y cabello de la prometida del Kazekage

–Cuñada, te noto extraña, de repente tu piel y tu actitud lucen y se sienten, diferentes

–Temari-san, tengo mi respuesta para el Kazekage, es lo mejor para los dos.

–Entiendo, bien, espero que tu y mi hermano logren llegar a un acuerdo. – La rubia se alisto para irse y divisó una prenda morada en el piso al lado de la cama- Sakura, ¿Ese no es parte del atuendo de Uchiha?

–¿Ah? Oh es cierto, ayer me lo dio para cubrirme del sol, debo regresarlo

–Puedo enviar a un sirviente – respondió la rubia-

–Ah, no, no es necesario, será un momento nada mas.

–Esta bien, entonces, nos vemos en un rato Sakura.

–Gracias Temar-san.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Sakura se pusiera en marcha a la habitación del Uchiha, tocó la puerta y no escucho respuesta, algo no iba bien, lo presentía, giró la perilla, no tenia seguro, entró y lo que encontró le partió el alma. Aquellos cabellos rojos esparcidos sobre el pecho del Uchiha, de ese mismo hombre que la noche anterior le había arrebatado la pureza yacía con otra mujer en su cama.

Las lagrimas que se derramaron de sus ojos le raspaban como si de pequeños cristales se tratasen, picaba horrores, comenzó a sentirse enferma, con ganas de vomitar aún lo que no había consumido, soltó la prenda, se tapo la boca y salió corriendo de allí con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron.

Si, ya había tomado una decisión para con el Kage de la arena.

* * *

OH MAY GOOOOOO

**REVIEWWWWS ¿? Gracias mil! **


	9. Chapter 9

Muy buenas las tengan todos.  
Este es un momento que tomo antes de que sigan leyendo para agradecer a los mas de 15 reviews que me han dejado en el capitulo 8 de este su fanfic. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!

Debido a la insistencia de algunas amigas he creado una cuenta en Wattpad en la que me encuentran como Dunixe donde simultáneamente planeo seguir subiendo este fanfic.

O sea que tanto aquí como en Wattpad subiré MÍA. Por cierto, he corregido mis horrores ortográficos y gramaticales de los capítulos anteriores. Así que espero sigan disfrutando.

Gracias por su apoyo!  
Gracias por su review:  
A Aquellos "Guest" / Anonimos  
liss92rc  
Maori Rose  
Natyqg

Alexa

RosseValderrey  
May  
Krol  
Harley-hime  
Lydie haley  
Entre otros.  
Gracias a ustedes me animo a seguir

A continuación el capitulo 9

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

La pelirroja observó cuidadosamente el pasillo que conducía a su habitación y claro, a la habitación de Sasuke; sintió que el no estaba cerca y decidió "Investigar" colocó su mano sobre la perilla y abrió.

Aquel aroma la capturó, el aroma del pelinegro; se adentró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, supuso que, al no encontrarlo allí estaría con la pelirosa. Ella no era tonta, se daba cuenta de aquellas miradas, aquellas que la herían y aquel vengador no tenia ni la sutileza de disimularlas claro, en su propia ignorancia.

Al irse de Konoha no tenía intenciones de decirle a nadie, a nadie excepto a el.

Karin observó la cama donde se suponía Sasuke dormiría esa noche. Se sentó en ésta y acaricio la almohada…

**__**

**_FlashBack_**

_– Sasuke-kun, Lord Orochimaru…_

_– Hn, buen viaje a donde sea que vayas._

_– ¿Lo sabes?_

_– Así es, no pienses que te voy a detener. Es tu vida, haz lo que desees, no estas bajo mi mando_

_– ¡No te estoy pidiendo nada! ¡Amargado!_

_La risa sutil del pelinegro se hizo notar, nunca había reído al frente de ella de esa manera, sin embargo él ya había puesto las cosas claras con Karin anteriormente y ella lo había aceptado, dolorosamente, pero a fin de cuentas lo había aceptado, sólo y lo único que podrían aspirar a ser, sería únicamente amigos._

_– Sasuke-kun…_

_– Hn…_

_– No la dejes ir._

_Sasuke la observo, sonrojada apenada._

_– Ella te ama, todos lo saben, todos se dan cuenta de que eres su preocupación principal. No deberías desaprovechar la oportunidad. Se que tu también…_

_– ¡¿Quieres callarte de una buena vez?! – El pelinegro la interrumpió – No se de que diablos hablas. No me fastidies…_

_– No es por fastidiarte, lo sabes, e incluso sabes que lo ocultas, y muy mal, de hecho. Solo te recuerdo, y te advierto. No la hagas esperar mucho, no la lastimes mas de lo que has hecho. – La pelirroja se dirigía a la de aquella habitación; tomó la perilla de la puerta entre sus dedos y le dijo: – Si ella decide irse de tu lado, no quisiera verte en su lugar._

_La pelirroja abrió y antes de cerrar la puerta se despidió._

_– Si algún día quieres hablar, si alguna vez necesitas de una mano amiga, no dudes en contactarme Sasuke. Yo siempre te voy a escuchar._

_Sasuke quedó en silencio, observó la puerta y entrecerró los ojos. Eso no lo esperaba, sin embargo lo ignoró por completo hasta que las palabras de Karin volvieron a hacerse presentes cuando llegaron a Suna._

**_Fin FlashBack_**

– Sasuke kun…

– Karin, ¿No te dijeron, que es de muy mala educación entrar a una habitación ajena sin permiso?

La pelirroja fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente se sorprendió ante las palabras de aquel vengador. Se regaño mentalmente al no percatarse de su chakcra aproximándose.

– Sasuke… disminuiste tu chacka a propósito. – Le regaño la pelirroja–

– Sabía que estarías aquí, solo quise ver tu reacción.

– No eres nada gracioso.

– No me interesa lo que pienses.

– Vine a reclamarte tu muy mal comportamiento cuando llegaste, lanzarme de esa manera, vengador berrinchudo – La mujer se cruzó de brazos aún a una distancia prudente de aquel hombre–

– Hn… – El pelinegro dejó las ropas que traía sobre su brazo en el respaldo de una silla cercana y se sentó en la misma dejando su dorso desnudo.

– Por fin ¿No es así? No se que esperas para llevártela, mañana se hará el anuncio de la boda – Le dijo ella volviéndose a sentar en la cama–

– Ella le dirá que no acepta. Se interrumpirá el compromiso, pero llevaremos el pergamino a Konoha. Quiere hacerlo de la manera mas formal y mas conveniente para la aldea.

– ¿Has pensado que tal vez el Kazekage te rete a duelo? Al contrario de Konoha, aquí es muy diferente con respecto a los compromisos.

– Que lo haga, me gustaría patearle el trasero a ese Kazekage.

– Vaya, así que el vengador esta ce-lo-so – Se burló la pelirroja

Sasuke activo su sharingan y la miró amenazante

– ¡Bien! No quise ofender al señor Uchiha. Me alegra saber que por fin serás feliz Sasuke.

– Nunca pensé hablar contigo de esta manera. – Le respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado desactivando su kekkei genkai–

– Lo hacemos por que somos amigos.

– No quiero que me malinterpretes.

– Lo se, acepte desde hace mucho tiempo que tu y yo jamás tendríamos un futuro juntos, es un peso que también quite de los hombros. – levantándose de nueva cuenta de la cama la pelirroja se sacudió las ropas– ¡Esta bien! Creo que me preocupe por nada. Tu te vez… pues si, te ves muy – La mujer trato de hablar alabando al Uchiha pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas–

Sasuke enarcó una ceja y sobre el escritorio recargó su rostro muy sensualmente sobre su puño cerrado mientras la observaba

– Estoy segurísima que Sakura lo disfruto.

– Lo hizo – Le respondió –

– No eres nada modesto

– No me importa serlo.

– Presumido

La pelirroja de repente dejo caer sus brazos y asustada miro a Sasuke

– Sasuke… – Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer desmayada en la cama del pelinegro–

Inmediatamente Sasuke se posiciono listo para atacar, su sharingan se activo de nueva cuenta pero ya era tarde. Trató de ir por Karin su ahora amiga, arrastrándose por el piso pero no lo logró.

– Están sedados. – La voz de un hombre se escuchaba en la habitación, Sasuke reconoció esa voz–

– Para ser uno de los nuevos Sannin… es bastante idiota cuando esta con mujeres. – Otra voz se hizo escuchar, esta vez una mujer–

– Desnúdala, necesitamos su sangre y preparar todo – El hombre le ordenó a la chica

– ¿Crees que su sangre sea el catalizador?

– Es el último recurso. Si no funciona, siempre podemos venir por la alumna de Tsunade Senju.

A Sasuke le hirvió la sangre. Escuchaba todo, descuartizaría a ese estúpido mercenario. Lo recordaba, era aquel que le había disparado a Sakura el dardo paralizante. Aquel que creía muerto por una pastilla de veneno. No se perdonaría el no haberse percatado antes de su presencia.

La mujer fue hacia Karin y comenzó a desnudarla admirando las marcas de mordidas que estaban por todo su cuerpo

– Vaya, vaya, al parecer esta chica sabe como divertirse. – La mujer acariciaba lascivamente el cuerpo de Karin–

– ¡No estamos aquí para eso! Pronto amanecerá, y si queremos que nuestro plan funcione… – El hombre comenzó a quitarle el resto de la ropa al pelinegro– Debemos montar un buen show.

– Entonces debo usar esto – La mujer comenzó a armar una especie de jeringa enorme que tenia dibujados varios sellos – Oh linda, tu y yo nos hubiéramos divertido tanto… –La mujer le introdujo la aguja en el vientre y comenzó a absorber la sangre que, gracias a los sellos comenzó a brillar – Oh, el chackra fluye perfectamente.

– Listo, es hora. – El hombre cargó a Sasuke y lo puso sobre la cama junto a Karin.– Vámonos antes de que alguien venga – le dijo mientras el sol comenzaba a aparecer.  
– Adelántate, yo quiero disfrutar esto. – le respondió la mujer

– ¡Estas loca mujer!

El hombre desapareció y la mujer comenzó a "acomodar" la escena

– Tu bello y bien dotado muchachito…. – Se acercó a Sasuke– y tu hermosa niña… – Tomó la mano de la pelirroja completamente inconsciente– interpretaran mi "escena de ensueño…" –

La mujer acomodo a Karin, sobre el pecho de Sasuke rozando sus cuerpos

– Si… así esta completamente perfecto… ahora… simplemente esperaremos… – Les dijo mimetizándose con el entorno

Sasuke escuchó todo, hervía en odio e impotencia, Sakura, no dejaba de pensar en ella, que pasaría si ella de repente…

Tres golpes a la puerta, no hubo respuesta, escuchó como la misma se abría, el lo sabía, sabía que era ella

Escuchó las lagrimas que se derramaron de sus ojos y cayeron en el piso, escuchó como ella soltó algo, como su fuese algo que ella cargase, ligero, escuchó como ella se había tapado la boca para no emitir mas sonidos y la escuchó correr de allí con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron.

Decidido, Sasuke Uchiha tenía un objetivo. Aniquilar a quien fuese el responsable de todo esto. Aunque primero necesitaba volver a obtener su movilidad, necesitaba mantener a Karin a salvo, aún no sabía lo que le habían hecho, necesitaba hacer fluir su chackra al máximo para eliminar el efecto del veneno como pudiese.

– ¡Ah! ¡Eso fue fantástico! Pero es hora de decir adiós bebes – La mujer saltó desde la ventana de la habitación y desapareció

Mientras tanto Sakura había regresado a la habitación echa un desastre, se miro al espejo y se odio, ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso valía tan poco para el? ¿No significo nada?

Respiro profundamente, ¡Era una maldita ninja! Los ninjas ven a través de la desesperación.  
Secó sus lagrimas y comenzó a retocar su maquillaje, se delineo los ojos como lo decía el protocolo, se perfumo y se puso de pie, su mirada no brillaba, pero mantenía su convicción.

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Temari.

– ¿Cuñada? – Le llamo mientras se acercaba– ¿Qué sucede?

– Temari san, estoy lista para darle mi respuesta al Kazekage

– ¿Que sucede Sakura? – Temari lo había notado, esa no era la Sakura de esa mañana, algo había cambiado y no precisamente para bien.

– Nada Temari san, es preciso que me encuentre con el Kazekage, debo darle mi respuesta.

– ¿Viste a Sasuke?

La mirada de Sakura tembló un poco pero volvió a sentirse fría casi de inmediato

– No, no estaba en condiciones de recibirme.

– ¿Qué sucedió Sakura? Dímelo antes de que hagas una tontería

– ¿Tontería? – Sakura la miró con esos ojos jade ahora opacos. – No será ninguna tontería aceptar al Kazekage, puedo tener una muy buena vida aquí, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, mis hijos, mi primogénito sería el siguiente Kazekage. No podría renunciar a todo esto Temari San… – La pelirosa siguió su camino en busca del Kazekage

– Sakura… – La rubia se quedó muda ante esa confesión, no era ella, pensó por un momento que se encontraba en un genjutsu, pero inmediatamente pensó en Sasuke, algo había pasado y tendría que averiguarlo antes de que esa mujer de cabello rosa hiciera arder Suna, literalmente.

Temari corrió hacia la habitación del Uchiha y encontró la misma escena. – Pero que has hecho Uchiha…– Se adentro a la habitación, ninguno de los dos en esa cama se movía o se había percatado de su presencia, según ella lo sospecho.

Sasuke seguía consciente, inmóvil, pero consciente.

– Un momento – La rubia se acercó a la cama del Uchiha, aún sin reacciones de los que se encontraban en ella. – Uchiha… – Le llamó – A menos que… – Temari lanzo una bofetada al rostro del pelinegro, nada.

Sasuke sintió aquella bofetada se enfureció aún mas si es que eso era posible. Pero sabía que esa mujer se daría cuenta tarde o temprano que no era normal toda esa situación

– ¿Fue una trampa no es así? – Le dijo mientras activaba su pequeño micrófono, dio ordenes para que Orochimaru apareciera y le explicara algo si es que el pudiese hacerlo, intuyó que ellos habían sido envenenados.

Sasuke sintió algo de alivio, esa serpiente sabía algo mas de venenos que el y, seguramente el podría hacerle volver su movilidad.

Sakura había entrado en conferencia con el Kazekage y los miembros del consejo de Suna  
le habían hecho preguntas y ella había jurado ante ellos lealtad. Se convertiría en la madre de los hijos del Kazekage, los futuros gobernantes de Suna.

– Entonces… – Se dirigía a ella el mas anciano del consejo– Niña, seas bienvenida a Suna.

– Gracias, mi deber será ahora con la aldea de Suna y sus habitantes – La pelirosa habló, y Gaara la observó, algo no andaba bien, lo sabía pero, su felicidad al saber que ella había aceptado ser su mujer le borraba todo lo demás.

El pelirrojo se acerco a Sakura, le tomó de la mano y la dirigió al balcón donde la audiencia esperaba una respuesta.

Los habitantes de la aldea de la arena expectantes esperaban y al aparecer su regente al lado de Sakura comenzaron a vitorearlos, era una faena de felicidad para aquellos que esperaban que su lider fuese feliz.

Del otro lado cruzando toda una arena llena de personas se encontraba Sasuke apoyándose de los hombros de Temari observando a la pareja.

– Oh no, es demasiado tarde – Dijo la rubia mientras sostenía a Sasuke aún demasiado débil como para mantenerse en pie.

Sasuke los observo atónito, su corazón latía demasiado rápido no podía articular palabra ante aquella escena.

Gaara le sonreía a Sakura quien a su vez también le sonreía, el pelirrojo se acerco a su rostro lentamente y la beso, ella por su parte se dejo besar y se sonrojo. Como si una mala broma del destino le diera de lleno a Sasuke, su corazón le dolió, y oh vaya que si. Así es como se siente que tu corazón se rompa. Así sentía ella cada vez que el la hacia llorar. Así es como Karin le había dicho que no quería verlo.

Temari lo sostuvo como pudo al sentir que Sasuke perdía las fuerzas para siquiera seguir sosteniéndose así mismo, lo observó y sintió pena por el, una lágrima solitaria había huido de su ojo derecho recorriendo su mejilla cayendo directo al piso.  
Así se sentía un corazón roto, así es como ella había sentido su propio corazón tantas veces que el lo hacia con ella.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10  
*Notas y agradecimientos al final 

* * *

– No podemos acercarnos ahora Uchiha, tienes que esperar a que este sola; puedo darte una oportunidad para que hables con ella. – Temari ayudaba a aquel ninja en estado de shock–

Orochimaru corrió detrás de ellos dándoles alcance. – Al parecer, todo estará listo esta tarde para que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo – Terminó diciendo esperando ver la reacción del pelinegro–

Sasuke activó su kekkei genkai y lo observó con odio. – Primero mataré a ese idiota– dijo de manera amenazante y sin vestigios de compasión–

– Cálmate ahora mismo Uchiha, no permitiremos que te acerques al Kazekage – Temari lo sostuvo con fuerza para impedir que en la debilidad del pelinegro huyera a cumplir su palabra–

Su Sharingan desapareció y perdiendo la conciencia dejo su peso muerto sobre la rubia

– ¡Orochimaru, ayúdame! – Le dijo al antiguo Sannin el cuál procedió a llevar el cuerpo del Uchiha a donde se encontraba Karin.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación. Su mirada se hallaba sobre la bandana de la arena que Temari le había dado

– Sasuke… – murmuró y escuchó golpes en su puerta – Adelante. – respondió

– Sakura – Temari agitada entró a la habitación– Pero… ¿!Pero que diablos has hecho!?

– Hice lo que tenia que hacer, ahora al decirme "cuñada" no tendrá una razón inequívoca– respondió de la manera mas fría que había podido–

– Eres una tonta. ¡Uchiha vio todo el espectáculo! Debiste verlo, esta destrozado, ¡Piensa matar al Kazekage!

– Es un idiota si cree que lo dejare hacerlo, ¿Por qué le interesa mi vida ahora que tiene con quien entretenerse?

– Sakura, ¿Te estas escuchando? – Temari se encontraba sorprendida ante la actitud de la pelirosa–

– Karin debe estar muy contenta, por fin su sueño se hizo realidad, es mas, quien sabe cuantas veces mas mientras debatía este futuro.

– Eres una molestia cabeza dura… – La conversación fue interrumpida por Sasuke, quien entró recargándose pesadamente sobre el umbral de la puerta–

– ¡Uchiha! ¿!Que diablos estas haciendo!? ¡Pueden arrestarte! – Temari corrió a cerrar aquella puerta asegurándose de que nadie le hubiese seguido

– No tienes nada que hacer en la habitación de la prometida del Kazekage, ¡Lárgate!– Sakura le observaba con odio y desprecio–

Sasuke se percató de esa mirada, el la conocía, el la tenía

– Te dije lo que haría si aceptabas su propuesta, sabes que lo mataré.

– ¡Uchiha! – Temari le reclamó al pelinegro–

– Hazlo – Sakura le respondió y sonrió de medio lado – La aldea de la arena respalda al Kazekage, incluso ella… – señaló a Temari– Quien ahora parece apoyarte, estará dispuesta a acabar contigo si te levantas en contra del líder de Suna.

– Sakura … – Respondió el pelinegro, nunca había sentido esa frialdad de ella –

– Fueron atacados. – Temari interrumpió – Al parecer en medio de la noche Karin Uzumaki y Uchiha fueron emboscados por los cazarecompenzas que ya los habían atacado en aquel bosque.

– El mismo que te inyecto el veneno paralizante, es por eso que no podíamos movernos, lo utilizó también en nosotros –

Sakura poso sus ojos sin brillo sobre el – Convenientemente después de acostarte con Karin – le respondió

– ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Fue una trampa de la mujer que acompañaba a ese imbécil!– Le gritó

– Dale la ventaja de la duda Sakura. Karin aun esta inconsciente

Sakura no sabia que decir ahora, ellos le aseguraban que era una trampa, pero no podía caer, no de nuevo, ella ya no podía con mas dolor en su corazón, solo quería sanar al lado de alguien que si la amase, como Gaara.

– ¡Lárguense de aquí! – gritó la pelirosa con lagrimas en sus ojos– ¡No te creo Sasuke, ya no te creo nada!

El pelinegro sintió como si una daga se le clavara aun mas en el corazón, estaban arrancándole de nuevo aquel amor lenta y dolorosamente

– No… – Le respondió casi en un murmuro

Temari se estaba impacientando, seguramente los gritos de esos dos llamarían la atención de algún guardia de turno, no podía permitirlo pero, sus piernas no respondían.

– Sakura, – se acerco a la chica en cuestión la cuál, empezó a retroceder al mismo paso que el –

– No te acerques más Sasuke

– Eres MÍA, tu cuerpo, tu mente. – La mirada de Sasuke paso a recorrer el cuerpo de aquella mujer con lujuria y cinismo – Conozco cada parte de ti, tu sabor, mmn, se como hacer que te corras – Levantó su dedo índice y medio a la altura de su boca–

Sakura se sonrojo y entre sollozos observó a Temari quien tenia el rostro encendido ante las palabras de Sasuke.

– Cierra la boca… Cállate… No me avergüences… no mas.. – Su mirada fue directo al piso bajando sus defensas por completo–

– Sakura…

Lentamente las manos de Sasuke se acercaron a los hombros de la chica, la sujeto y la apretó contra si.

– Eres MIA Sakura… –En un susurro le dijo al oído – …y yo soy tuyo, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que…

– ¿¡Que esta pasando allí adentro!? – Se escuchó desde la puerta de la habitación – ¡Abran o derribaremos la puerta!

– ¡Uchiha… debemos irnos ahora! – Temari se acercó a la pareja y los separó – Si entran estamos perdidos

Sasuke observó a la pelirosa hecha un manojo de confusión y nervios mientras la rubia se alejaba hacia una de las paredes buscando algo

– ¡Uchiha! – Temari le gritó mientras abría una de las puertas secretas de la habitación–

– Todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, absolutamente todo Sakura, eres MÍA y lo mío nadie puede tocarlo.

Ayudado por Temari, Sasuke entró al pasadizo y este se cerró sin que la pelirrosa se percatara del lugar.

Casi en segundos la puerta principal fue derribada y la guardia del Kazekage entró sacándola de sus pensamientos. 

– ¡¿Que ha sido todo eso!? – Pregunto uno de los guardias. 

– ¡Nada! ¡No debieron entrar así! – Respondió la pelirosa – No podía abrir por que me encontraba… – Señalo el cuarto de baño – 

– ¡Escuchamos gritos! – Le rectifico otro de los guardias – 

– Bueno, no tengo por que responder a eso, es, vergonzoso, yo no puedo, son los nervios de la boda, ¡Ustedes me están avergonzando! – Los guardias la veían de una manera muy rara sin embargo uno capto al instante de que se trataba 

– ¡Ah! ¡Entiendo! – Los demás lo vieron con caras extrañadas – A veces sucede que los nervios hacen que tu aparato digestivo no funcione de la manera correcta, ¡Eso explicaría el esfuerzo y los gritos!

Los guardias voltearon a ver a Sakura quien agradeció que al menos uno le hubiera entendido. Sin embargo; conteniendo su shock y, sacando sus mejores dotes de actriz, felicitó al guardia y afirmó su "suposición". Conformes o al menos creyéndose lo que habían escuchado de la futura primera dama de Suna, los guardias se marcharon no sin antes colocar una nueva puerta. Sakura después de todo ese alboroto cayo de rodillas con la cabeza agachada, su cabeza estaba revuelta y su corazón aun dolía.

Pasados unos minutos, fue nuevamente interrumpida; las encargadas de prepararla para la ceremonia habían llegado.

* * *

– Se que estas pensando Sasuke-Kun – Orochimaru sacó al pelinegro de sus pensamientos– Es interesante como la sangre de un ninja puede ser utilizada como ingrediente principal. El clan Uzumaki tiene la capacidad de crear cadenas de chackra.

– Lo se, lo vi antes.

– Entonces sabrás que la madre de Naruto Uzumaki también tenia esa habilidad, la habilidad de retener a una bestia con cola.

– Al punto – le respondió el pelinegro

– Las suposiciones que tengo hasta ahora es que la habilidad de Karin es esencial para el control de alguna bestia. O bien el control de algo grande.

– Entonces si su sangre y chackra son usados para manipular a bestias, ¿crees que planean atacar la aldea con ellas?

– Probablemente. Es algo que no hay que descartar. El problema sería saber que tipo de bestias controlan.

– Debemos avisarles.

– Ya lo he hecho, Temari-chan justo fue a contarle a Kankuro-kun, podríamos impedir la ceremonia, que conveniente, ¿No crees Sasuke-kun? – La mirada del pálido ex–sannin se poso en el rostro del pelinegro–

Sin decir nada Sasuke se alejó.

Orochimaru procedió a seguir eliminado el veneno que aún quedaba en el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

_

* * *

Temari no fue aceptada para estar con la prometida del Kazekage, así que no podía hablar con la pelirosa mientras era preparada, pero como había hablado antes con Orochimaru, acudió con Kankuro para contarle a detalle los acontecimientos que se habían sucitado.

– Es muy complicado Temari, si ella se retractara en el altar sería traición. Sabes que pasaría con ello, todos estos años de paz con Konoha… – mencionó el marionetista con mirada pesada– Incluso si Gaara fuese condescendiente en esta situación, los viejos del consejo no lo tolerarían. Gaara debe saberlo primero.

– Espera – Le interrumpió la rubia – Antes que nada el debe de saber del ataque a Karin Uzumaki. El asunto de Sakura pasa a segundo plano.

– La aldea corre peligro entonces. – Kankuro se cruzo de brazos y en una postura pensativa escucho a su hermana–

– La prioridad es la seguridad del Kazekage y prevenir un ataque a Suna.

– Temari, escucha, dime si no parece raro todo esto.

– ¿Raro?, pero si todo es rarísimo hermano. El ataque a Sakura, a Karin y Sasuke y ahora una latente amenaza a la aldea

– Exacto, ¿Que tienen que ver Sasuke y Sakura en todo caso si a la que necesitaban era a Karin?

– Habla claro.

– Karin y Uchiha no fueron asesinados. Incluso si a la que necesitaban era a esa pelirroja y ni siquiera se la han llevado, la dejaron atrás, debe haber una razón para que hayan tramado todo ese show. Implicar a Konoha…

– Hacer creer a Suna que Konoha le traicionó.

– Exacto, cuando encontramos a Uchiha y a Sakura en el bosque, ella te menciono el ataque y el veneno paralizante. ¿Por que no aprovechar para matarle? Si fue tan certero en envenenarle con el paralizante, ¿por que no acabar con su vida de una vez? Acabar con la amenaza que podría ser de ayuda a Suna.

– Fue intencional, sabían que ella no moriría.

– Asi es, entonces, Sakura y Sasuke formarían un vínculo aún mas cercano y, al llegar aquí se rompería con la supuesta traición de Uchiha a Sakura con "la tercera en discordia", así que…

– Sakura aceptaría a Gaara y Sasuke lo impediría provocando la traición. Entonces Uzumaki ademas de ser esa tercera en discordia...

– He allí el meollo de todo esto. En medio de la traición provocada por Uchiha…

– Un golpe de estado a la aldea ayudado por el chackra que controla a las bestias.

– Probablemente. – Termino el marionetista –

– Kankuro, no se de donde sacas tu intelecto hermano, pero a veces me das mas miedo que Gaara enojado.

– Sin embargo, sigue siendo una teoría Temari, no estamos seguros de si esto puede ser verdad.

– Al menos tenemos una base.

– Tendré a los guardias en alerta.

– Yo estaré al pendiente de Uchiha, aún esta débil y no puede usar su Sharingan.

– No hay como detener la ceremonia hermana, pero hagamos lo imposible.

– De acuerdo.

Así los dos ninjas de la arena separaron sus caminos hacia lo inevitable.

Sasuke se inyectaba un suero mientras escuchaba el alboroto fuera del laboratorio, todos se preparaban para la ceremonia y el, un Uchiha estaba sentado intentando recuperar fuerzas, no era un tonto que actuaba sin pensar pero sus impulsos le hacían querer levantarse de allí, secuestrar a Sakura y que todo rodara donde tuviese que rodar. No lo soportaba. Activar el Sharingan le causaba mareos que le quitaban fuerzas, aun tenía veneno recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo por lo que no se encontraba en condiciones si quiera de correr hasta la habitación de la pelirosa.

Recordaba su mirada, fría y con rencor, indirectamente le hizo daño y se merecía esas palabras, esos gestos por todas aquellas lágrimas que esa mujer había derramado por el. Había muchas maneras de arrancarle el amor a los Uchiha. _"Estupido Tobirama"_ , pensó mientras sentía como el suero diluía un poco mas aquel veneno de su sangre. Si el Kazekage tocaba a su Sakura, despertaría al verdadero monstruo del cuál la arena recordaría por miles de años.

–  
_

* * *

Hola a todos y todas quienes leen mi fanfic.  
Les pido una sincera disculpa por la tardanza de este capitulo.  
Se que no puedo contarles la historia de mi vida por este medio así que seré breve.  
El mes pasado me han operado de la vista - Ya estoy bien! muchas gracias si les preocupe–  
y por ello me tarde en publicar sin embargo, este mes fue un mes muy duro para mi.  
Me entere de un asunto familiar muy delicado por medio de las redes sociales y he tratado de lidiar con ello  
puesto que las personas que tienen que decírmelo, aún no me lo han dicho y ha pasado ya un mes de que me entere y 2 meses de que se suscitó ese percance.  
Debo mencionar que mi animo decayó bastante al no querer ni siquiera abrir mi laptop para nada, todo lo hacia por medio de mi celular  
Me enclaustre a leer muchas novelas rosas  
y de allí no me sacaban hasta que mi mente se olvidaba de este asunto "real"  
Nuevamente les pido una disculpa, se que ustedes no tienen la culpa pero la verdad no me encontraba ni con el animo y ni con la "inspiración" necesaria para segur esta historia.

Estoy tratando de superar esta etapa. como mencione en Wattpad, la vida sigue y tengo q lidiar con ello quiera o no.  
Gracias por la espera. Este fanfic ya esta llegando al final.  
Muchas gracias en serio por su apoyo.  
Gracias por los reviews y criticas constructivas  
Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografia encontradas en este capitulo, no quise demorarme mas revisandolo tantas veces. Juro que lo releí hasta que según yo estaba listo.  
Gracias mil gracias.  
Hasta el próximo capitulo

DuniXe. 


	11. Chapter 11

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que las encargadas de arreglar a la futura primera dama de Suna terminasen su labor. Sakura tenía la mirada perdida en el espejo que reflejaba aquel hermoso vestido sobre su persona, sedas blancas e hilos dorados reflejaban con un hermoso brillo la luz que se colaba por la ventana. _— "En unas horas, seré parte de la aldea de la arena"—_ Se dijo, mientras daba media vuelta preparándose para salir por la puerta que se abriría para sellar su destino.

Sasuke aún débil y en desesperación no podía actuar. Temari había llegado con la noticia de que la boda se había adelantado.

— ¡Es inevitable Uchiha! — Exclamó la rubia mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su frente cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Inevitable mis cojones! — Sasuke escupió con impotencia. — Ella no se casará con tu hermano —

— Déjame explicarte. — Temari se acercó al ojinegro. – Esto forma parte del plan. Kankuro y Orochimaru han hablado con Gaara acerca de esta " Teoría de ataque a Suna", van a llevar la boda a cabo para así dar pauta al supuesto ataque. Obviamente omitimos la parte en que tú y Sakura... en fin, sólo sabe que la sangre de Karin fue robada.

— No soy estúpido, si no hay ningún ataque, esta maldita boda será completamente oficial

— ¡Aún no termino de explicar! ¡Eres un impaciente de primera!

— ¡Quisiera verte en esta situación con el idiota de Nara!

Temari abrió los ojos y enmudeció de sorpresa.

— Hn, ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? O debería decir Shukaku, ah, espera, es una especie de mapache ¿No?— El pelinegro sintió satisfacción ante la reacción de la rubia

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Importa?

La chica de la arena trató de retomar postura, su relación con Shikamaru Nara no tenía nada que ver con la situación actual

— Escucha. Gaara va a llevar a cabo la boda tal como se espera, y tal como creemos esperan los atacantes. Y si nuestras deducciones son correctas, en esta boda habrá un detonante. —

— Yo

— Así es, la traición de Konoha a Suna.

— Al menos saben de lo que podría ser capaz.

— Gara no sabe de tu intervención, si lo supiera te exiliaría. Si la aldea de la arena y los altos mandos creen que por culpa de un ninja de Konoha, la arena se fue a pique, será la oportunidad perfecta para que terceros traten de apoderarse de este gobierno y comenzar la guerra contra la hoja.

— ¿Tienen idea de quien se trata o quién podría ser un potencial enemigo?

— ¿Crees que si lo supiéramos, no lo habríamos detenido ya?

— No lo sé, tal vez ustedes quieren que esto suceda.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo Uchiha?! — Temari se ofendió ante tal insinuación —

— Intentaré creer que es cierto lo que me dices, de igual manera intervendré en la boda. Sea o no parte del plan de esos "atacantes" y lo sepa el Kazekage o no.

— La guardia de Gaara estará presente. Nos incluye a Kankuro y a mi. Evitaremos que lo logres.

— Les patearé el trasero

Temari sonrió — Haremos lo mismo. — Le respondió — Si es que logras recuperarte. Aún no te vez muy bien que digamos.

— Cuestión de minutos — Mencionó el Uchiha esperando que fuese verdad. Los ojos aun le escocían y no podía mantener el Mangekyou Sharingan.

— Eso espero. Cuando se de el ataque, podremos "dejarte de lado" y capturaremos a esos malditos idiotas, ten por seguro que se suspenderá la boda y podrás arreglar las cosas con "mi cuñada" — Temari hizo énfasis en sus últimas palabras mirando de reojo al pelinegro—

— No me tientes mujer... — respondió mientras entrecerraba sus ojos observándola

Temari dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. — Prepárate Uchiha. En una hora comienza todo este alboroto. — La rubia salió de la habitación acomodando su micrófono y dando órdenes—

Karin había escuchado cada palabra de aquella conversación desde otra habitación que se encontraba dentro del espacio donde Sasuke y Temari discutían.

Su cuerpo apenas respondía, gracias a la intervención de Orochimaru y los sueros que le habían sido proporcionados pero, sus sentidos estaban casi al 100.

Se sentía sucia y usada. ¿Qué tan mala suerte debía tener una mujer como ella? Primero usada por la misma gente de su aldea. Experimento y causa de muchos otros. Rechazada por la persona a quien creía amar, y ahora, vuelta a usar para controlar a quien sabe que tipo de bestias. Su vida apestaba y de repente se le vino a la mente la imagen de un idiota de cabello blanco...

— Estúpido Sui... — Murmuró, en muy mal momento ese "sujeto" apareció en su memoria.

— ¿Sentimental? — La voz de Sasuke se hizo notar— Que pronto te has olvidado de mi, ¿Debo sentirme ofendido o agradecido por ello?

Karin tragó saliva, no se había percatado que Sasuke se había quedado en el umbral de la habitación donde ella se encontraba

— Se que es difícil perderme — Dijo en tono bajo — Debes lidiar con ello.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y se acercó despacio — ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Define que es "mejor", sentirse como trapo usado debería ser un sinónimo.

— ¿Escuchaste todo?

— Se que mi sangre fue robada, mi vientre esta adolorido. Estoy consiente desde que Orochimaru te explicó la teoría de mi sangre controlando bestias.

— Te extrajeron sangre y chackra en un tipo de jeringa con varios jutsus dibujados— El ojinegro observó el vientre desnudo y amoratado de la pelirroja

— No me mires así, no fue tu culpa. Ninguno se percató de ellos. No son ninjas, no tienen un buen manejo de chackra, estoy segura que los confundí con sirvientes del Kazekage, tiene demasiados.

Sasuke ya no dijo nada y ambos disfrutaron del silencio por unos minutos hasta que la Uzumaki preguntó

— Se que no me incumbe pero, ¿No has hablado con Sakura?

— Lo hice

— ¿Y aún así piensa seguir con esta tontería de la boda?

— Ella no cree en mi. Piensa que tu y yo...

— ¡Que estupidez! — Mencionó y trató de levantarse de la cama en donde se encontraba

— Aún estas débil — Sasuke le dijo cuando la vio tambalearse, se acercó y la volvió a recostar

— Yo misma tendré que darle una paliza

— Interesante, podría disfrutarlo.

— Espero que estés de mi lado — le dijo la pelirroja mientras le sonreía

— Hn, no lo creo. Ella es bastante fuerte.

— Eres un bastardo, lo haría por ti y ni así me apoyarías — Le dijo en tono débil—

— Es mejor que descanses, en una hora, estés mejor o no, esto va a arder

— Me lo imagino.

Sasuke comenzó a alejarse de la pelirroja para poder ir a prepararse.

— Sasuke — Karin le llamó y el se detuvo sin voltear a verle — Tal vez yo pueda estar de sentimental ahora pero, tu has cambiado. Ella te cambió ¿No es así? Me alegra saber que eres mi amigo.

Sasuke siguió caminando cuando ella hubo terminado de decir aquello. — Tonta — susurró y sonrió de medio lado mientras salía de esa habitación. 

* * *

La arena donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia estaba llena. El Kazekage ordenó la arena mas pequeña para no involucrar demasiada gente en el ataque, si es que llegase a haber uno.

Kankuro y Orochimaru le habían advertido que la noche anterior Karin Uzumaki había sido atacada y habían drenado su sangre. El ex –sannin le había explicado que la sangre de los Uzumaki era especial debido a que combinada con su chackra, permitía controlar a las bestias con cola, tal como lo había sido la madre de Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina, y así mismo su amigo Naruto.

Kankuro explicó que de ser ciertas sus sospechas. Los "alborotadores" podrían aprovechar la boda del líder de Suna para emboscar al gobierno y echar la culpa a Konoha. Lo cual desataría malos entendidos y futuras guerras basadas en una traición ficticia. Por otro lado, si Orochimaru estaba en lo correcto, y la sangre de Karin era utilizada, tendría como resultado el control de bestias o grandes animales para atacar la aldea. Debía prevenirse para cualquier ataque.

Una hora antes, Gaara había mandado llamar al capitán del tercer escuadrón de la guardia personal del Kazekage.

— Kazekage Sama —El capitán se presentó con una reverencia — A sus órdenes señor, me han informado que requiere de nuestros servicios especiales, ¿Que misión deberemos llevar a cabo? —

— Necesito completa y total discreción — Mencionó con tono serio — Se prevé un ataque durante la ceremonia de mi boda —

—¿Señor? — El guardia se atrevió a levantar la vista para encontrarse con los ojos delineados del líder de Suna— Su seguridad es primero. Debemos suspender la ceremonia — Le dijo preocupado—

— Se que eso debería ser prioridad pero, sospechamos que, al no darse esta oportunidad, seremos incapaces de capturar a los responsables.

— Kazekage, le aseguro que nuestros hombres están perfectamente calificados para encontrar a esos bastardos. Solo sería cuestión de días.

— Días que no tenemos. Capitán, no dudo que sus hombres sean lo suficientemente capaces. Pero ahora es preciso que siga mis órdenes. Si no lo hace tendré que relevarlo de su cargo.

— ¡Pero Kazekage!

— Capitán. — Sin inmutarse Gaara siguió escudriñándolo con la mirada.

El capitán tragó saliva nervioso — ¡A sus órdenes Kazekage! — respondió volviendo a hacer una reverencia

— En cuanto el ataque se lleve a cabo, necesito que toda la gente sea evacuada y dirigida a las catacumbas. El equipo medico tiene que estar prevenido. Las bajas deben ser casi nulas, los guardias de su escuadrón deberán entrar como civiles para no levantar sospechas y dirigir a la gente a esos lugares seguros.

— ¿Y su seguridad Kazekage? — El capitán preguntó volviendo a elevar la vista–

— El primer y segundo escuadrón estarán dirigidos por mis hermanos. Ellos protegerán a los líderes ancianos, a Sakura y a mi respectivamente. Tenemos entendido que podrían atacarnos con bestias por lo que el cuarto escuadrón también ha sido prevenido y ya ha evacuado al resto de la ciudad. Ellos también están disfrazados como civiles para no levantar sospecha alguna de que la ciudad ha movido a la población.

— ¿Que hay de Uchiha y sus compañeros?

— Vigila a Uchiha si se aparece. Orochimaru y Karin Uzumaki no son mi prioridad. Deberán formar parte del equipo médico.

— Entendido señor. Procederé con sus órdenes.

— Muy bien capitán.

Gaara ya había formado su plan. Si no había ataque, el y Sakura procederían con la boda y por fin, ella sería suya. 

* * *

Sasuke parecía león enjaulado yendo de una esquina a otra mientras esperaba a que Temari le diera luz verde. _— "¿Qué diablos tengo que esperar? ¡Soy Sasuke Uchiha con un demonio!"—_ Se dijo. Decidido a salir de la habitación, se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta que, se abrió casi inmediatamente.

— ¿Uchiha? ¿A dónde diablos te dirigías? — Temari entró vestida formalmente, un lujoso traje color verde esmeralda con transparencias en seda y encajes lucían debajo de sus hombros desnudos.

— ¿Tú a donde crees? — El pelinegro le contestó completamente enojado — Dijiste una maldita hora ¿No?

— Gaara mandó tenerte vigilado. Necesito saber si te has recuperado.

— Lo suficiente.

— Entiendo, vamos entonces.

La rubia despejó los pasillos por los cuales Sasuke y ella comenzaron a moverse. La ciudad se sentía algo vacía, pero aún había gente en las calles. Conforme ambos se acercaban a la arena de la ceremonia, el ruido y celebración llenaba el ambiente.

La ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar. El silencio de pronto reinó en la arena y uno de los ancianos comenzó

— Es un honor anunciar que hoy día seremos testigos de la unión entre dos de los héroes que dieron paz al mundo shinobi. — El anciano bajo su cabeza en clara posición de pensar sus siguientes palabras — Nuestro líder Sabaku no Gaara se unirá a la heroína médica más prestigiosa de Konoha. Tomando el lugar de su maestra como Sannin, Haruno Sakura. ¡Celebremos la unión entre estos héroes! ¡Celebra Suna el futuro que hoy se hace presente!

Toda la arena se volvió un mar de vitoreos y gente feliz ante las palabras del anciano. El silencio volvió a reinar. Sasuke, perfectamente camuflado, se había dirigido a una de las gradas cercanas a la plataforma de ceremonias teniendo una vista excelente de todo el "alboroto"

Sakura comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia aquella plataforma. Todos la observaron. Su vestido blanco de sedas preciosas brillaba con la luz del sol. Los hilos dorados parecían pequeños ríos de oro deslizándose desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, la tiara de su cabeza se adornaba de diamantes que rompían la luz en diferentes colores a su alrededor. Sus orbes jade recorrieron la arena en busca del pelinegro, nada. Ni siquiera una señal. _—"Así que ambos hemos decidido, ¿verdad? —_ Se dijo.

Parecía una diosa._ —"Es una diosa" —_ Sasuke pensó al mismo tiempo que se proponía desbancar a Rock Lee con lo que el Uchiha pensaba de la pelirosa. Sin embargo y fue algo que notó con algo de alegría y coraje, la mirada de Sakura era vacía. Ella no quería seguir con ello, el lo sabía, y el era el culpable, al menos por no haberla obligado a que lo escuchara._ — "Es una diosa que va directo a un sacrificio" —_ Se dijo.

Gaara la observaba atónito, cuan feliz haría a esa mujer, tenía ese pensamiento latente. Temari y Kankuro se encontraban detrás del Kazekage alertas para resolver cualquier situación.

_—"Si esto se vuelve grande, mas vale que llegues, bebé llorón" —_ Temari suspiró con ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

Gaara extendió una de sus manos para ayudar a la pelirosa a subir los escalones de la plataforma sin embargo, Sakura dudo unos instantes, pero le dio su mano para seguir.

A Sasuke le hirvió la sangre. Sabía que debía intervenir, y de ser por el, lo habría hecho desde que vio a la pelirosa entrando por ese pasillo improvisado en medio de la arena.

Pero al mismo tiempo no debía levantar sospecha alguna si es que el ataque se llevaba a cabo, activó su Sharingan y escocieron sus ojos.

Mantuvo el kekkei genkai para observar a todos. Había ninjas disfrazados de civiles, y por lo que Karin le dijo, los mercenarios no eran ninjas. El pelinegro supuso que eran guardias prevenidos para el ataque.

Uno de los ancianos del consejo comenzó la ceremonia recordando las reglas y deberes de un matrimonio de la arena. Los ojos de Sasuke ardían y comenzaron a sangrar, sin embargo no podía dejar siquiera que aquel anciano terminara de decir aquellas estúpidas palabras...

— Así que , Sakura Haruno. En este día y a esta hora, ¿Estas dispuesta a dejar de ser habitante de Konohagakure para ser la esposa del Kazekage Gaara, aceptando las leyes que todo habitante de Suna debe seguir...

— Lo siento Kazekage, ella no puede aceptar... —

La voz del pelinegro se escuchó por toda la arena. Todos guardaron un silencio sepulcral. El capitán del tercer escuadrón de la guardia del Kazekage le impidió el paso a la plataforma empuñando un sable sobre su cuello

— No te muevas Uchiha, esperábamos esto de ti. Estas bajo arresto— Le dijo el capitán mientras apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el mango del Sable.

— ¿Ah? ¿Lo esperaban de mí?, vaya. Sakura, te dije que lo haría, Yo cumplo mi palabra.

Sakura se petrificó; con los ojos completamente abiertos vio como los ancianos se levantaban para observar a aquel que se atrevía a detener la ceremonia, sin embargo, no se atrevió a voltear. _—" ¿Lo matará? ¿En verdad lo hará? No puede, Sasuke, ¿Es por mí? ¿En verdad lo haces por mi?" —_ La ojijade era un tormento de preguntas en su mente

Gaara entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba desde la altura de la plataforma a Sasuke y su capitán; de inmediato observó a su prometida completamente inmóvil y con la mirada hecha un mar de confusión

— Yo arreglare esto Sakura. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien. — Le mencionó en un murmullo que solo la ojijade escuchó—

El pelirrojo pasivamente bajo de la plataforma para encarar a Sasuke. Temari lo observó y activó su micrófono para comunicarse con su hermano que se encontraba del lado opuesto a la plataforma

— ¿Señal alguna hermano? — La rubia trataba de localizar algún punto extraño

— Ninguno, diablos, si no hay ataque estaré agradecido, pero la paz con Konoha va a valer un reverendo cacahuate hermana. — El marionetista respondió observando la arena al igual que su hermana—

— Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Es acaso que tienes un impedimento para que no se lleve a cabo esta ceremonia?

— Tengo y no solo uno — Le dijo el pelinegro con voz completamente seria.

— Tu misión era escoltar a mi prometida, y se te ha agradecido por ello. —

Gaara volteo a mirar al capitán — Déjanos — Le dijo—

— ¡Pero Kazekage! —El capitán reprochó la órden—

— Te recuerdo que aun sigues en una misión — Le susurró y volvió la mirada al Uchiha. — La amas, ¿No es así? — El capitán se alejo a ocupar su puesto de nueva cuenta —

Sasuke no esperó una pregunta tan directa y no supo que decir.

— Esa sería una lástima, ella ya ha aceptado ser mi mujer. — Gaara le sonrió — La arena comenzó a murmurar.

— ¿Así que no se lo has dicho, Sakura?

La pelirosa sudó frío al escucharle. ¿Acaso Sasuke se atrevería a hablar de más?. Decidida, por fin quiso encararle, dio media vuelta y desde la altura de la plataforma lo observó. Los ojos del pelinegro sangraban, el Sharingan estaba activado. Vaya manera dramática de aparecer. Su sentido médico pidió a gritos acercarse y revisarlo pero se controló

— ¡¿Que rayos se supone que haces Sasuke?! — La ojijade comenzó a bajar los escalones de la plataforma. Temari fue tras ella sin detenerla. Los ancianos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos.

— Lo mismo que te dije que haría si no cancelabas este circo.

—Sakura, ¿Qué significa todo esto? — Gaara preguntó con completa parsimonia.

— Esto es algo que no tiene sentido Gaara, prosigamos, solo no le hagas caso. — Trato de remediar

— Sabes que lo mataré. — Le dijo el azabache en clara amenaza.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — Sakura elevó una de sus manos para tomar al Kazekage y todo fue un borrón de color naranja y negro ante sus ojos.

Sasuke en un movimiento rápido, intervino para que la pelirosa no alcanzase a tocar al Kazekage. Por su parte, Gaara convoco a la arena a su alrededor para impedirle el paso al ojinegro y evitar que él llegase a Sakura.

— ¡Diablos Uchiha! — Gritó Temari mientras la guardia del Kazekage comenzaba a acercarse — ¡No vengan idiotas! ¡No tendrían oportunidad contra ellos!

No todos escucharon las palabras de la rubia y se acercaron a ayudar a su líder. Sasuke tenía ya activado el Mangekyou Sharingan mientras la arena trataba de perforar un hueco a la armadura de Susaano.

— Así que vas en serio Kazekage

— Ni te lo imaginas. — le respondió Gaara — Sabaku SoSo... — Murmuró extendiendo la mano derecha cerrando el puño lentamente. La arena alrededor de Sasuke comenzó a caer con absoluta presión para enterrarlo

— ¡Shanaroo! — Sakura intervino en medio de aquellos dos enterrando uno de sus puños levantando arena y escombro

— ¡Sakura! — ambos shinobis le gritaron.

— ¡Ustedes dos deben parar! — La pelirosa se irguió para encararles

— Te lo advertí — Le dijo el pelinegro

— Eres un maldito impulsivo. — Le dijo la oijade

— Sakura, Estoy seguro que eres consciente que todo esto puede traer conflictos entre Konoha y Suna. — Le recordó Gaara

— Lo se Gaara, Kazekage... pero después de esto, yo. Me es imposible, no puedo seguir con nuestro compromiso.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. — En tu cara, Kazekage—

— ¡Y tu cállate Uchiha! Esto no quiere decir que tu y yo tengamos...

Un sonido extraño comenzó a escucharse debajo de la arena y todo comenzó a temblar

— ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando?! — Temari gritó mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie

— ¡Es hora de que Suna tenga nuevo gobierno! — Se escuchó el eco de una voz mientras que de los huecos que dejaba el temblor salían centenares de escorpiones y hormigas gigantes —

Temari se llevó una de sus manos al auricular de su oreja — ¡Están aquí! — Mencionó y todos los que estaban advertidos tomaron sus puestos.

Los civiles corrieron despavoridos por donde los guardias del Kazekage les indicaban, varios resultaron heridos e inconscientes debido a que las estructuras de la arena se vinieron abajo. Tal como el Kazekage ordenó, el capitán del tercer escuadrón fue el encargado de llevarlos a las catacumbas donde el equipo medico esperaba.

Kankuro resguardó a los ancianos del consejo y los dirigió aun lugar seguro regresando casi de inmediato a la arena.

Sakura Gaara y Sasuke se vieron rodeados por hormigas y escorpiones gigantes, algunos montados por algunos sujetos cuya vestimenta consistía en un uniforme táctico color azul y googles cubriendo sus ojos

— ¿Pero de que se trata todo esto? — Sakura pegó su espalda a la de los dos shinobis a su lado.

— Así que era verdad...— Gaara murmuró

— ¿A que te refieres?— Le preguntó la ojijade. — Las hormigas y escorpiones que no tenían jinete se abalanzaron contra ellos separándolos.

— ¿Ahora si quieres saber que sucede? — Sasuke le respondió en un grito— Esta mañana no quisiste escucharme

— ¡Gaara, por favor!— Sakura ignoró el ojinegro.

— Anoche atacaron a Karin Uzumaki extrayéndole sangre. — El Kazekage utilizó la suspensión de arena para moverse mas rápido junto con clones para detener la cola de uno de los escorpiones— Al parecer, su objetivo era controlar a bestias como estas...

La pelirosa ató cabos. Puede que Sasuke hubiera dicho la verdad acerca del ataque. Pero, eso no explicaba haber encontrado a Karin sobre el en su cama.

— ¿A él si le vas a creer? — Sasuke siguió invocando al Susaano logrando partir a varias hormigas por la mitad.

— ¡Gaara! — Temari gritó, ella y Kankuro se habrían paso para llegar hacia donde estaba el trio.

La rubia invocó a su abanico gigante y lo utilizó para mandar a volar a las hormigas que rodeaban a Gaara.

— Los civiles han sido evacuados pero hay heridos graves — Kankuro le reportó en cuanto se acerco a su hermano.

Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron para fortalecer la formación de 5.

— No hay suficiente equipo medico, Gaara. — Temari escuchó en su auricular — ¡Las bestias están apareciendo por centenares!

— La sangre de Karin... — Sasuke agregó — Solo era un catalizador.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — La rubia mencionó —

— La mujer que extrajo la sangre de Karin lo dijo. Solo es un catalizador. Por lo tanto, tuvo que haberse mezclado con otro tipo de sustancia la cual solo necesitaba un poco de la sangre y chackra de Karin. Un eslabón pequeño que une a toda una cadena. Debe ser la razón del por que hay demasiados.

— ¡Así es! — la voz de una mujer resonó — Ah, eres tu pequeño y bello ninja de cuerpo perfecto.— De entre las sombras y escombros de la arena, una mujer comenzó a aparecer. Vestida con uniforme táctico, retiró sus googles dejando ver unos ojos color ámbar. — ¿Cómo esta la chica de cabellos rojos? Fue tan divertido verlos tan juntos...

Ante esas palabras Sakura se mantenía aún más confundida. Esa mujer sabía lo que había pasado entre Karin y Sasuke la noche anterior.

— Gaara, hay bajas. Los heridos aumentan— Temari murmuró a su hermano

— ¡Yo me encargaré¡— Con varios movimientos de sus manos, Sakura invocó el Byakugou no inn y se mordió el dedo pulgar — ¡Kuchyose no Jutsu! — Con un puf Katsuyu apareció — ¡Katsuyu! ¡Por favor! Sepárate y ayuda a los ninjas de la arena y a los heridos! — Gritó y la babosa obedeció –

— ¡Las catacumbas! — Kankuro gritó — ¡Están siendo atacadas!

— ¡Gaara, yo iré! — Sakura se ofreció.

— No irás sola — Sasuke la interrumpió

— Como quieras Sasuke... — La ojijade trato de mantener la calma.

— Confío en ti Sakura. — Gaara la animó.

— Ah, que bella es la desesperación de los Ninjas... — La mujer rió y respiró profundo. – ¡Es hora de que ustedes pasen a formar parte de la historia!

— ¡Temari San! ¿!En dónde...?!— Sakura le gritó a la rubia

Temari le arrojó su auricular. — He dado las indicaciones para que se te de la información—

Sakura se colocó el auricular, escuchó atentamente y comenzó a correr.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Se va tan pronto? — La mujer de ojos ámbar movió sus dedos y varios insectos gigantes comenzaron a perseguir a Sakura.

De inmediato Sasuke y Gaara corrieron a ayudarle.

— ¡Sakura, te cubriremos! — Gritó Gaara —

— Tsk... — Sasuke chasqueó la lengua, lo hubiese querido o no tendría que trabajar mano a mano con el pelirrojo para ayudar a la ojijade—

— Kazekage Gaara... — Un hombre desconocido se acercó montando a un escorpión gigante.

— Tú... — Sasuke lo conocía. — Te mataré ... — mencionó y su Susaano se agrandó lo suficiente como para partir en dos al escorpión, sin embargo, no era la única bestia. Varios escorpiones más comenzaron a atacarlo mientras el hombre saltaba de uno a otro esquivando algunos ataques directos del pelinegro—

Gaara no se quedo atrás, montado en su nube de arena ayudo al Uchiha

— No necesito de tu ayuda— Le escupió Sasuke

— No diría lo mismo...

El Susaano de Sasuke comenzó a disolverse, aun no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado del veneno que le habían inyectado.

Temari y Kankuro corrieron para auxiliarles pero fueron detenidos por la mujer

— No, no, no... Pero si apenas estamos comenzando... 

* * *

Sakura esquivó a varios insectos hasta que llego a las catacumbas. Usando la fuerza de un centenar, aplastó a varias hormigas que trataban de entrar a las catacumbas.

— ¡Sakura-san! — Un guardia le gritó — ¡Por aquí por favor!

La pelirosa siguió al guardia y entro a una especie de laberinto que conectaba a varios pasillos por debajo de la ciudad. Había muchos heridos en camillas pidiendo que los dolores desapareciesen.

— Pensamos que no llegarías a tiempo... — La voz de una mujer se escuchó a las espaldas de Sakura

La ojijade reconoció la voz.

— ¿Ninguna palabra?, lo entiendo, en serio. — La mujer se adelantó lentamente para quedar a la vista de Sakura.

— Te recomiendo pelos de chicle, que no hagamos dramas. —

—Karin — le respondió— No haré dramas de algo que no me interesa, además, hay cosas mas importantes ahora— Sakura caminó a grandes pasos dejando a Karin detrás—

— Obstinada... Tal para cuál. – Murmuró por lo bajo y lentamente, la siguió. Ella tampoco estaba recuperada del todo.

Continuará...

* * *

_—

Hola gente como estan?  
Me extrañaron?  
Yo se que si jajajajaja

PRIMERAMENTE Y DE NUEVO UNA DISCULPA!

No tengo perdón... (?

Estoy trabajando ya en el siguiente capítulo. puede que sea el final! SI! Y tal vez un prólogo explicando algunas cosillas que no quiero meter pero no quiero que queden como cabos sueltos... como "que diablos contiene el pergamino SandPoisson" y "Que pex con la intervencion de Tsunade" Hasta que punto intervino ella y asi.

Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo en verdad!

Gracias por los reviews y los animos que me han dado. Poco a poco tengo que ir superando mis problemas personales lo se.  
Solo que soy como un jarrito... si. o un vaso pues. de a poco a poco se va llenando y llega a un punto donde tiene que derramarse y vaciarse... asi soy yo..  
No digo nada, me lo "guardo" y cuando llega el momento de vaciar... no se vacia simplemente... EXPLOTA. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

NO AL PLAGIO DE FANFICS!  
Si ven este fanfic publicado en otro lado que no sea esta cuenta o Wattpad bajo el nombre de DUNIXE por favor hazmelo saber!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo! 


	12. Chapter 12

En las catacumbas de la arena, Orochimaru se encargaba de extraer la mayoría de los venenos debido a su inmunidad siendo ayudado por Karin y parte del equipo medico de Suna.

El impecable vestido de hilos dorados ya estaba hecho un desastre, manchas de sangre, lodo y sudor sustituyeron el brillo y glamour que una vez se vieron sobre su piel cremosa. Retazos del mismo eran usados como torniquetes en varias victimas mientras la pelirosa continuaba con su labor medica impidiendo el deceso de los que allí se encontraban.

— Lady Sakura… — Un niño con un vendaje en su rostro se el acercó a la pelirosa

— ¿Que sucede pequeño? No es necesario que me llames "Lady" — Le respondió limpiando su frente con una de las mangas que aun tenía sobre su brazo izquierdo—

— Pero usted es la esposa de nuestro Kazekage…

— Estas equivocado niño — Karin intervino— Ella no es la esposa del Kazekage para que la llames de esa manera, y apresúrate con tu asunto, tenemos mas heridos—

— ¡Déjalo en paz Karin!, No es de tu incumbencia si soy o no la esposa del Kazekage.— La pelirosa le respondió tomando al niño por el hombro.

— Niega que lo seas. Y también niega que tenemos mas heridos y me disculparé.

— Eres una mujer sin sentimientos.

—Lo, lo siento señorita Karin, señorita Sakura… — el niño se disculpó y salió corriendo—

— ¡Espera! — Le dijo al niño — ¡Mira lo que has hecho arpía!

— Vaya, así que tenemos lenguaje salvaje… — La pelirroja se acomodó las gafas y sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡Me exasperas! ¡Al igual que ese alborotador de Sasuke!

— Al fin abordas el punto.

— ¡Deberías ir a ver a los heridos que dices que tenemos. Yo haré lo mismo y haré de cuenta que no existes! — Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¿Huyendo del problema?, Bueno, si tus decisiones son tan radicales como para casarte con Gaara, no me sorprende que también huyas de esto.

Las palabras de la pelirroja sonaron muy dentro de Sakura. Se volvió y encaró a Karin. — Podrías decirme de una vez entonces ¿Cual es el problema según tu criterio? —

— Sasuke, es mas que obvio.

— No hay mucho que entender que eres tu a quien el desea.

— En verdad estas muy mal pelos de chicle, si no te das cuenta que él esta sacrificando todo por ti en estos momentos.

— ¡Por favor! ¿¡Por mi!? Si el fue a satisfacer su perversión contigo después de…

La pelirroja camino hacia ella y le dio una sonora bofetada. — No seas estúpida. —

Sakura quedo en shock. ¿Acaso no sabía esa mujer quien era ella?, ¿No sabía que ella podría mandarla a volar con solo un simple empujón?

— Sasuke dejó muy en claro que no esta interesado en mi — Las gafas resplandecieron ocultando sus ojos— Además, yo ya no estoy interesada en el.

— Mentirosa… — Sakura susurró—

— El es mi amigo, no lo niego. Pero lo que viste anoche fue un engaño. Ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta que éramos observados, como le dije a el, estas personas no tienen un manejo de chakra como los ninjas.

— Como piensas que te voy a creer después de conocerte

— A mi no me tienes que creer nada, por mi puedes casarte con quien quieras pero no podría permitir que lo lastimes.

— ¿Lastimarlo? ¿Acaso es una broma? Él es quien lastima, es él el que siempre me ha lastimado…

— ¿Nunca has visto sus ojos? El no es muy expresivo que digamos y lo sabes. Sin embargo yo me di cuenta incluso antes de que él lo aceptara, todo eso que siente por ti con tan solo verle a los ojos; por eso me di por vencida.

— Son muchas palabras para alabarlo ¿No crees? Así nunca nadie te creería que te diste por vencida como lo dices..

— Piensa lo que quieras entonces. Solo te digo que lo escuches. Lo que viste fue una trampa, él nunca me ha tocado. Quien esta en sus pensamientos eres tú. — La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse tocando su oído—

Sakura no podía creerlo, esa mujer defendiendo lo indefendible, a Sasuke, argumentando que nunca la ha tocado y solo son amigos… su confusión, miedo y coraje se amontonaban en su pecho.

— Sakura — Su auricular comenzó a oírse sacándola de sus pensamientos, Kankuro le llamaba—

— A… aquí estoy, ¿Qué sucede? — Respondió tocando el auricular en su oído

— ¡Tengo reporte de que la unidad médica tiene todo bajo control!

— Bueno, eso…

— Te necesitamos, aquí también hay heridos y tu babosa no es suficiente

Sakura ató cabos; Karin contaba con el auricular de la base medica, ella debió mandar ese reporte

— Entendido Kankuro-kun, revisaré inmediatamente un par de cosas y me pondré en marcha…

— Te esperamos Sak…. ¡Arg! — Se escuchó un ataque en el auricular y terminó la conversación.

La ojijade busco con la mirada a Karin, la pelirroja se encontraba dándole una pequeña paleta al niño que antes había regañado. Ésto la confundió aún más. Creía conocer a las personas y en este viaje todo resultaba ser de otra manera. Tendría que replantearse todo a partir de ahora.

Casi lista para partir, una mujer la detuvo pidiéndole ayuda médica que, sin dudarlo accedió.

—Muy bien hecho Kosuke— Karin sacó una paleta de un pequeño maletín que traía atado a la pierna—

— Gracias señorita Karin— El niño acepto el dulce con una sonrisa

—Tienes muy buenos dotes de actor

— ¡Mi sueño es ser un ninja!

— Ya veo, cuando te recuperes puedes buscarme y te daré algunas lecciones.

— ¿En verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto pequeñajo!

— ¡Ah! ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven siendo amable! — La escena se vio interrumpida por alguien a quien Karin conocía muy bien.

— Disculpa la intervención de este asqueroso bacalao — La pelirroja siguió dirigiéndose al pequeño.

— ¡Suigetsu-san! — El niño saludo

— Vaya, vaya… eres una hierva difícil de podar Kosuke—

— ¡No molestes al niño! Puedes irte Kosuke y mantén nuestro secreto.

— ¡Por supuesto señorita Karin! — el niño sonrió y se alejó con su paleta

— ¿Perdió el ojo? — Suigetsu le pregunto a su ex -compañera

— Por suerte no. Esperemos que aún tengamos esa suerte.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de las catacumbas platicando de lo sucedido.

— ¡Vaya problema! Sasuke si que es un cabeza dura.

— La pelos de chicle es igual de testaruda. Me alegra que estés aquí, al menos contigo es menos estresante que con ella alrededor.

— Así que te da gusto mi presencia. — Suigetsu se señaló así mismo con su dedo pulgar

Karin se sonrojó por unos segundos y le gritó— ¡No te hagas ilusiones dientes de serrucho!

— ¡Vine por si tú me necesitabas! ¡Te pones toda histérica cuando alguien te saca de quicio! — Suigetsu le respondió de igual manera sin percatarse de sus palabras.

— ¿Si yo… te necesitaba? — Karin murmuró sorprendida

— Eh.. ah… si… digo… si Lord Orochimaru requería de mis servicios también…

Ambos quedaron callados, era obvio que sentían aprecio el uno por el otro en medio de sus discusiones y al percatarse de ello, no supieron que decir después. Todo este ajetreo lo estuvo observando Sakura desde las sombras. Después de ayudar a la última persona que requería de sus servicios médicos, pronto se había dirigido a la entrada para ir en ayuda de Kankuro y los demás, encontrándose esta escena.

— _"A Suigetsu le gusta Karin, y ella no le es indiferente… Pero aun existe el hecho de que ella y Sasuke…"_ — Pensó mientras seguía escuchando sin que esa peculiar pareja se percatara de ella.

— ¿Entonces, es verdad que no te acostaste con Sasuke? — Suigetsu cuestionó a la pelirroja en un tono más serio.

— ¡Idiota! ¿¡Que parte de "Fue una maldita y estúpida trampa" no entendiste!? Además, ¡Tú fuiste el primero en enterarte que él y yo solo somos amigos! ¡Diablos! ¿¡Es acaso que tengo que explicarlo con unas malditas manzanas tanto para que la pelos de chicle y tú lo entiendan!?

— Tranquila, es solo…

— ¿¡Sólo que!?

En ese instante, Karin se sintió empujada por una mano pesada que se estrelló contra su espalda.  
Sakura había interferido.

— ¡Quítate del camino! — gritó mientras corría para salir de las catacumbas.

La escena fue extrañamente como ella lo planeo. Karin al ser empujada con fuerza –claramente no letal- terminó en los brazos de Suigetsu, sin embargo, y como plus, los labios de ambos se encontraron mientras el la sostenía para no caer.

— ¡Eso fue por la bofetada! — Sakura gritó alejándose aún mas rápido

Karin hirvió de pena y coraje — ¡Me las pagarás pelos de chicle! — se escuchó el eco de su voz.

Suigetsu aún la mantenía entre sus brazos sin intención de soltarla.

— ¿Suigetsu? — murmuro la pelirroja — Ya basta… — intento zafarse de él

— Karin… — El chico trato de explicarse cuando de repente un temblor los advirtió – ¡¿Pero que carajos?!

— ¡Son los insectos gigantes!, ¡Vienen de nuevo!

Sin mas remedio Suigetsu soltó a Karin y se dispuso a sacar su espada — Mas te vale sobrevivir mujer histérica. Tengo algo importante que decirte. — Gritó mientras la cabeza de una hormiga se asomaba del subsuelo

— ¿En serio huachinango? ¡Quiero ver que salgas de esta primero!

— ¡Te recuerdo que aún no recuperas tu chakra!

— ¡Ya veremos que es lo que puedo hacer con lo que tengo! – El chakra del interior de Karin comenzó a fluir y varias cadenas salieron de su cuerpo atrapando a un par de hormigas mientras Suigetsu las decapitaba una a una.

Al haber terminado de hablar con Sakura, Kankuro había sido embestido por un escorpión gigante.

— ¡Kankuro! – Gritó Temari mientras sostenía con su abanico las mandíbulas gigantes de una hormiga

— Es inútil querida, por si no lo sabías, la hormiga es el insecto mas poderoso, al resistir 100 veces su peso, ahora imagínate su poder, siendo de este tamaño — La mujer que dirigía a ese grupo de insectos, se regodeaba sentada en uno de los escorpiones —

— Hana, no te distraigas, debemos terminar rápido con esto— El hombre que luchaba con Sasuke y Gaara se acercó para apresurar a la mujer—

— Esta bien Nakamaru, no me dejas disfrutar…

— ¿Nakamaru? — Gaara relacionó ese nombre entre sus recuerdos a mil por hora. – Tu nombre es nuevo en el libro Bingo de Suna…

— Así que se me conoce, pensé que no tardarían mucho Kazekage…

Las hormigas y los escorpiones volvieron a atacar separando al grupo una vez mas.

— ¡Es hora de que mueran insectos de la arena! — Hana gritó y los escorpiones volvieron a arremeter contra Kankuro y Temari.

— ¡Ahora Kankuro! — Gritó Temari mientras invocaba un clon de arena detrás de la mujer inmovilizándola; Kankuro lanzo hilos cargados de chakra hacia Hana.

— Así que tenían un truquito ¿No? — La mujer observó a una de las hormigas y esta saltando hacia ella, atrapo al clon y a su "ama" entre sus mandíbulas deshaciendo el clon—

— ¡Pero que diablos!— Kankuro gritó

La hormiga uso su fuerza para deshacer el clon pero no para partir en dos a Hana, la cual aprovecho para montarla. — Me decepcionan "Ninjas"— Usando énfasis en esa palabra, hizo una mueca de asco.

Temari y Kankuro se reagruparon

— ¿Como diablos controlan a las hormigas? — Kankuro susurro a su hermana

— La sangre de Karin es el catalizador, pero ¿De qué? — Temari le respondió por lo bajo.

De un momento a otro volvieron a ser atacados por los escorpiones.

Sakura corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar a la arena donde se encontraban sus amigos, el auricular que estaba en su oído comenzó a transmitir todo lo que captaba el micrófono de Kankuro.

— Me decepcionan "ninjas", para ser tan hábiles para sus jutsus y poderes estrafalarios, son unos estúpidos conforme a ciencia se refiere.

Kankuro y Temari se quedaron callados. Querían mas información y esa mujer hablaba como una guacamaya.

— Nosotros como los científicos superiores hemos creado una feromona muy poderosa capaz de hacer obedecer a estas criaturas tan maravillosas.

— ¿Así que usaron la sangre de Karin como perfume? Que repugnante asunto. ¿No lo crees? — Temari le reclamó mientras esquivaba una tenaza de escorpión.

— ¿Repugnante? En verdad eres una estúpida con arena en la cabeza ¿No es cierto? — Temari hizo una mueca de desagrado mientras seguía luchando— Estos insectos captan muy bien las feromonas, y siguen siempre a un líder que les ordene que hacer, este siempre emitirá ciertas clases de feromonas que les será imposible a las bestias no obedecer. Todo a un nivel mayor a los parámetros conocidos. La sangre de esa mujer simplemente sirvió para hacer mas poderosa esta feromona. Y la única manera de extraerla sin que perdiera su capacidad era extrayéndola con eso que ustedes llaman jutsus y chakra. Y adivina como la obtuvimos.

— ¿Acaso engañando a Sasuke y Karin con todo eso de sus perfumes baratos? — Kankuro mencionó—

Sakura escuchaba todo por el auricular mientras seguía su camino sin parar.

— Tu hermano es un poco mas listo que tu, ¿No es así Rubiecita? — Hana se burló— No estas muy errado marionetista. Sus sentidos "ninja" no captan nuestra presencia no por que no tengamos chakra como ustedes, nuestras investigaciones han llegado al nivel de engañar a los sentidos con hormonas imposibles de detectar, así que es tan fácil engañarlos. Fue exactamente lo que hicimos con ese ninja guapo de cabellos azabache y esa hermosísima chica. Ni siquiera supieron por donde fueron atacados si no hasta que los teníamos a nuestra merced. Fue tan hermoso ver la cara de aquella mujer pelirosa cuando descubrió mi montaje perfecto. Todo hermosamente planeado para que todo esto se diera sin problemas.

Sakura tragó en seco mientras llegaba, su coraje y sentimientos se mezclaron y lo único que quería era aplastar a esa mujer

— Solo hay un inconveniente, "científica loca" — Temari la retó

— ¿En serio? ¿Y cual es?

— ¡Hablas demasiado! — Kankuro exclamó elevando las manos, los hilos que se desprendían de su cuerpo habían tejido una filosa telaraña la cual había rodeado a todos los insectos cortándolos en trozos, incluyendo algunas extremidades de Hana en el proceso.

Las vísceras y sangre de los insectos se esparcieron por el lugar y el cuerpo de Hana desapareció.

— Bien dicen que el pez muere por la boca hermano. — Temari se acercó a Kankuro y le ayudó a reincorporarse. — ¿Estas bien?

— Si, vayamos con Gaara y Sasuke.

— Nakamaru Soichi. — Gaara habló mientras el susodicho dirigía a varios escorpiones hacia Sasuke.— No te bastó con ser exiliado hace 10 años. ¿Cuál es este propósito de este atentado?

— ¿No es obvio "Ka Ze Ka Ge"? — El hombre hizo una mueca de burla — Acabar con todos los ninjas

Continuará

Reviews/comentarios/mentadas (?

:D


End file.
